My love is gone
by Wee Auntie
Summary: Mostly in Rose's pov. After Dimitri tells her "Love fades, mine has." Rose has nightmares and decides to leave court on a dangerous mission for the Elite guardians. With a bounty on her head, the Strigoi king wanting her as his queen, & a prophecy in the wings. Will the return of some enemies, an old love save Rose? Or drive her further away. Mrs. Mead owns VA!
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Academy is owned by Miss. Mead. I own nothing but the plot.

It starts like every dream I have had since that fate full night. The love of my life just finished making love to me and holding me. Then it shifts and that blood sucking murder takes his life in front of my eyes. Mom is holding be back while I try in vain to reach him. She all but knocks me out to get me away from the scene. My heart explodes into a million pieces and kills my soul leaving him behind. My life is worthless with him gone. His eyes silently begging me not to forget that he loves me and to live for us. I can't do this. With him gone its worthless. I would easily throw my life down for him just to have him back. I am running in the cave to find him gone then I am standing in front of the school. The other two loves of my life is standing by my side. My best friend and sister tries to get me to stay while my other loving brother Mason is telling me Dimitri is Strigoi. It kills me that she doesn't understand the love I have for Dimitri. If it was Christian she would move Heaven and Hell to be with him or to kill him to set him free.

I can't stand to see her now. She kills me when she tried to compel me to stay. Yes she is alone with no family except for me and Christian. That's just it, she has Christian but I have lost not only Mason but Dimitri. Am I not allowed to grieve for my love? I have not a chance to give her to stop me. I need to see that my love is freed to go to Heaven. Not burn in Hell as each moment he takes an innocent life for his thirst. My life and his is bound together and I have a promise to keep no matter what. The love of my life must die. Or will die again and this time by my stake.

As I leave my mind blurs to the last night he held me. His lips so soft as he kisses me. How his hands caressed my body as held me. I cry in my dreams as they shift to the nights he holds me captive. How the attitude, caresses and feelings have all changed. This creäture that now holds me is not the man I fell for. The Dimitri I fell for is kind, loving, and selfless. He knew me more than I knew and understand about myself. It was as if my soul was whole and fused together when we were together or near each other. All he had to do was be in the same room with me and my heart would be at peace. But this thing thrived on its obsessiveness with me. It was not in love with me just craved the power of owning me.

Then the dream jumps from when I staked Dimitri to when Christian and Lissa surrounded him and Lissa staked him turning him back to a dhampire. What killed me more than anything was him seeing her as a protective angel saving him from Hell. I was no longer important to him. I was just a child that he felt pity for and needed to be punished. As I see it my jealousy of him and Lissa's time together is eating me and I resent her more by the day for it. I just want the love of my life back by my side and yet she had Dimitri and Christian and I am out in the cold.

As I am standing in the church facing him I can see him saying those damned words Love fades mine has. As each word comes out it starts to form a stake that he picks up off the ground. Without hesitation he picks it up and starts to thrust it into my chest into my heart as I wake up. By this time I am crying so hard that my shirt is wet as I pull myself into a sitting position in my bed holding my knees to my chest. I have not rested since this all took place. Now I wished some one would just place that stake in my heart for real. Maybe then I truly would be at peace. Looking up at the clock its time I just get on up and hit the gym. Another day in Hell is ready to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own VA only Richelle Meade does. Plot is my idea though. enjoy, ;)

Rose's day...

After my shower and breakfast same day every day being under Hans's thumb. The man has not gave me or Eddie any slack at all and its annoying as hell. I should be grateful that at least I am not in prison for the jail break but you know. That's life or until they come up with a better name for it. Eddie is slowly coming around to talking to me again. It's not the same though. That trust and loving brother relationship is kinda crushed at the moment. I want' it back the way it was but it'll never be the same again. Seriously I know deep down there is some form of Eddie that resents me over Mason's death. Can't blame him, even I resent me to. I miss Mase terribly. His laugh, smile and that red hair. I hate that. I couldn't love him the way he wanted. The love I felt for him was brotherly not romantic. And yet I still hurt him just like I will end up hurting Adrian.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Dimitri and Lissa. I keep walking on through the court pretending that I don't see them. It kills me each time I see them. I just want to of the love I had with him back. I guess it's true when they say when you walk away you can never go back. He walked away and I won't be able to get him back. His decision is made and now its just time for me to move on. However there is a part of me that won't and refuses to go on. It screams at my brain calling it an idiot and then my brain screams at my heart saying no you're the idiot. The heart may want what it wants but this is the one thing it can't have.

My soul is feeling empty now. I go to my room and look at my gun. I hear the lines from a song and release the pain in my heart. As I clean my guns, I realize how easy it would be to make it look like an accident. Honestly I always thought of it as being a chicken shit way out but you know what who cares? Really would my best friend really care that I am dead? The way she has acted lately makes me wonder. I feel like I'm a zombie anyways, just going through the motions of some one pretending to be alive. My tears slide unchecked from my eyes. I still love her as a sister but now I don't know what or how to really feel towards her.

Dimitri is the love of my life who just used me I guess. But how when I know he had to love me. The looks in his eyes every time we looked at each other when we made love. How could that have been faked? I feel so frozen inside and out. I let my guard down and really think of doing what had crossed my mind. Truly it would be easy to make them think I forgot one in the chamber as I cleaned my gun.

My mental guards are down. I feel a slight cool breeze brush the top of the hand that is holding my gun. Either my mind is playing tricks on me or Mason is here. I could almost see him slowly shaking his head no. As if he is trying to telling me to stop it. His face is so forlorn with sadness in my mind my heart breaks again. I curl up on my bed crying in silence thinking of everyone.

In my mind I am singing somewhere far away from here. "_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh. I want to hold and steal your pain...I keep your photograph it serves me well..I want hold you high and steal you pain. Because I am Broken when I am lonesome, and I don't feel right when your gone away. And you don't feel me anymore." _Then my mind switches back to when her memories take over and all the training memories re appear. As I relive those moments I drift off to sleep for a short time.


	3. Chapter 3

Richelle Mead owns VA. I only own the idea of the plot. Thanks to the reviews and I hope you continue to love this story. I think instead of completing it just yet I am gonna take this in a different version from the books. I hope you enjoy this crazy ride. Please read and review and leave me ideas and I'll try to add them in. Again thank you for your support.

Chapter 3

Its been a few weeks since I thought about 'My accident' that ain't gonna happen. Queen Tatiana has decided that Dimitri is not a threat and let him back as a guardian. She said and I quote, 'If we continue testing him then we are no better than the Strigoi. Instead of using him as a test subject he can repay his debt in another way. In exchange for the lives he took of the innocence he will no longer be a guardian right away. Instead he will be an advisor and guidance counselor to the Moroi and any former Strigoi that can be saved. After awhile if he wishes to be a guardian he will be allowed. By doing this we maybe able to turn the tide against the Strigoi and survive."

Bout damn time that bitch did something reasonable. That and you know what? It was the first time I saw a genuine smile creep on his face. However at the press conference when the Queen said this he didn't bother to look for me he reached out to Tasha Ozera. How lovely for those two. He professed his undying love to me at the cabin, takes my virginity then when things go bad he leaves like a coward. Okay fine. I'm not going to stand in anyone's way. If he wants her and she can make him happy then goody-goody gumdrops for her!

I saw Adrian the other night. I hated to do it but I can't continue this charade. I decided that if I can't love him the way he deserved to let him go. He was angry and jealous even at first. Yelled at me and asked if I was leaving him for Dimitri. I scoffed and told him he doesn't even know I am alive now. He sighed and sat down beside me as I cried. Why is it that Adrian and Dimitri can bring me to tears like that? I hate crying. I feel weak and that is one thing they drill in you from day one. You can be scared, sad, happy anything as long as it is hidden and weakness is not allowed. No comprehend? Ok let me put it this way. We have what they call guardian masks. It's like a poker face, and no matter how you feel that damn Moroi come first. Pain and hurt feelings or what ever you feel can't be shown. All we are pieces of meat for them to hide behind and control. I hate them for making me feel that way. I love Lissa but now I feel betrayed by her in a way that she don't realize.

Hans was talking about a special unit that will be dispatched in a week or two. The unit was to infiltrate some of the 'nests' and kill all those in sight. There is a strigoi named Nathan that was awakened by another named Ivan Zeklos. Both him and Zeklos had been quietly killing Strigoi in attempts to help the Moroi. Three spirit users have come up with a way to make a person seem Strigoi and of all things came up to make the eyes seem like there with human contacts. The alchemists are even helping us by working on the genetics about the damphire population. Giving them the chance to reproduce. I don't care. I refuse to have a child just to protect a race that don't really give a damn about mine. Lets face it, I'm jaded beyond words now. Life sucks and that is it. I want gone from court and gone now, as in yesterday.

Today I walked in with my head held high and asked Hans if I could be reassigned. He rose an eyebrow at me. Why is it other people can do it but me? He tells me to shut the door and looks at me for a moment or two. "Well your making this to easy for me Hathaway. Are you sure I am not being punked now?"

"I assure you sir I have no idea what you are talking about."

"This is really what you want to do?"

"Yep, there is no one and nothing left for me here. I want to be in the field and I want to be able to take out the Strigoi. As many as I can."

"You'll be gone for a long time. Won't you miss the princess?"

"Right now, sir? The best way I can think of to protect the princess is for me to leave and not return."

"Ok. I will have to discuss this with the Queen since you are still under punishment for that Vegas stunt."

"Yes sir."

Well, needless to say I am packing now and there is no turning back. I leave in two hours time and will be out of here for good. I looked out of my window and saw Dimitri holding hands with Tasha. My heart hit the pit of my stomach as a knife gutted me. She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. I cringed as I saw him look up and see me watching. His eyes looked haunted yet it didn't stop him from returning her a kiss on the lips. I didn't bother to wipe the tears away as they ran down my cheeks. Bowing my head down in defeat I turned around to see Lissa standing in the door way angry as all get out. Man was she pissed.

"What are you doing ROSE!"

"Packing what does it look like?"

"Again? Your going to run again? Is that your mo now? Things get to rough for the big bad Guardian Hathway that she turns tail and runs?" she spat. The darkness was starting to consume her and I didn't have the time or the strength to take it from her.

"I have to go Princess Dragonmir. Please let me go. I have a job to do and an oath to uphold."

"What about your oath to me? Your just going to be all formal and leave breaking your lifelong oath to protect me?"

That did it. I was beyond my breaking point. I hated to do it but she pushed to damn far. I pulled the chotki Lissa gave me off and placed in her hand as I walked towards the door. I turned around and looked at her. I had to break her heart. It would be the only way I could get her to let me leave. I need to be alone to heal. Right now I was dead and broken inside.

"Princess Dragonmir, I am honor bound not just by my oath to you but to all Moroi. I am protecting you by going on this mission. However an oath I made when I was six years old is not an oath I am forgetting. I am upholding this oath and my oath to protect all Moroi. Now if you want to keep your oath as being a friend to me, you will let me pass!" I said my last words as ice covered as possible. When I got to the matron who covers the guardian housing I was about to cry. I could hear Lissa lose control crying. I closed my eyes for a moment before I spoke to the matron. "I have all the things I need. If the Princess doesn't want what is left in my room please give it to where ever." She smiled sadly at me and simply nodded.

As I walked past the two love birds; Eddie and Christian came running to me. I shook my head to stop them from saying anything. I reached out to my brothers with tears running down my face. Hugging them tightly as the Van pulled up. Slinging my backpack of weapons into the van, Eddie noticed I hadn't packed any clothes other than a few sets. He looked at me with tears in his eyes. "Your not coming back are you?"

"I don't know. Watch over them for me Castile." One more glance past his ear told me Dimitri saw and was walking towards me. I hugged Christian real fast whispering for him to take care of Lissa for me and jumped in the van. Before Dimitri could say anything I told the driver to leave quick. I had a plane to catch. I looked in the rearview mirror just as Eddie punched Dimitri in the face breaking his nose.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't on VA only the plot. All credit for the original VA characters goes to R. Meade. Please know that your reviews that I am receiving are the shining light in the darkness I am facing now. To all of you thank you and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Fasten your seatbelts baby is gonna be a hell of a ride at court! :)

**Eddie's POV**

I noticed for a few days that Rose has not been herself now. Ever since Lissa had returned Dimitri to his original self she has seemed, I don't know broken. I am still angry with her about keeping it from me the true feelings she had about him. But if I really think about it she was actually protecting me. I knew she honestly loved Mason as a brother. I should have tried harder to get Mason to see that. I thought the guy had her before he died. I saw how it killed her when he died. I think that's when everything went wonky for her. She has always put everyone else before herself when it comes to their needs. The few times that she needed us she says nothing unless it was necessary. Lissa just doesnt' get it because she is Moroi not Dhampir. She was born with all the privileges her race have. We have to take the hamburgers of the world while they have the steak.

Well, ever since Belikov has been turned there has been talk. No one knows for sure; but they are developing a task force to take out some strigoi nests. I think that is what the Queen has had in mind when she made him a 'guidance counselor and strategy advisor'. If he wants his guardianship back and to be trusted again he has to do this. The team will be leaving out soon overseas and only the élite of the élite is going. With all that was going on I wouldn't be surprized if Rose signs up for it. She has more experience from when she went rogue to stake Belikov. Even some of our more seasoned guardians don't have the marks she has. Forty kills in all while she searched for him. She is not herself and nothing will snap her out of this. I think she will sign up. I refuse to bring this up because I don't want to encourage her on this. Regardless of what I am feeling I think she needs a break from all the bull shit she is facing here. Mainly from Belikov and Lissa, Christian however misses his old Rosie Posie as he calls her. But those other two. What the Hell are they doing!

**A week later**

She came out of the building and I knew when I saw that bag she was leaving. I felt it coming for a day or two now. Big time when she went to see Hans before he could send for her. You see she isn't the only one that has seen Mason at times. I know she is because of her being shadow kissed but here is something she don't know. I have had dreams of him. Every now and then he would visit me about her. Since that night when that Spokane Strigoi had almost killed me draining my blood. Its only Mason so far that visits me. I never talk about it because it's no one elses business. She was cleaning her guns one night he told me. The darkness has been a lot in her lately. It is slowly driving her mad with grief over Belikov and Lissa's behavior. Mason brushed his hand over hers hoping it would pull her out of it. The wards prevent him from becoming a full fledge apparition on court. But with Lissa's parents and brother André he was able to solidify just enough for her to see him. It stopped her trail of thought so fast she broke down and cried herself to sleep. Now, if she knew I knew; it would embarrass her and shame her to no end. So I have kept quiet waiting until she brings it up. Knowing Rose this will be one conversation she'll never mention. She is constantly being watched over by Mason, The Dragonmir's and a woman I have never met. She reminds me of her mother Guardian Janine Hathaway and looks eerily like Janine. She has bright auburn hair and is short like Rose and Janine and man does her body have Rose's curves. At least I think if it is her grandmother then at least I get the pleasure of knowing those curves run in her family. ha ha

I had been in the courtyard walking along Christian when she came out of the building. A nasty rumor was floating around from some of the other guardians that the Queen wanted Rose gone. She was banishing her to save her precious nephew. I ignored most of what me and Christian had overheard. However when one bitch of a guardian snickered and called her a 'blood whore that was a worthless guardian and good riddance to dhampir trash' I blew. I started over to see who it was and sure enough it was Guardian Mila Jones. Mila had her eye on Adrian for months and was extremely jealous of Rose. I walked up to her and acted like I was interested in her. She returned my look and I spoke up as loud as I could. "Oh I'm sorry your that blood whore Guardian Mila Jones that was asking for pointers from some of the escorts in court. Damn and I thought you were someone worth talking to. Nope not at all. At least Guardian Hathaway is not scared to break a nail defending her charges compared to you. You are nothing but a scared little girl jealous of a woman who has the Queen's great-nephew on her arm." Then I turned around knowing full damn well she was shooting daggers into my back while the others busted up laughing. Yep you don't disrespect my little sister like that. Even Hans smiled at me with his eyes and a slight nod of approval. I still think if Hans had an actual say in things he would talk to Rose. He may not like her as a friend to friend level over that Vegas stunt we pulled at the moment. But if there was any truth to it at all; Guardian Hans had more respect for Guardian Rose Hathaway than some of the other guardians here.

She had just walked past Belikov and Lady Ozera. They had been getting cozy lately and I saw him kiss Lady Ozera fully on the mouth as she came to a stop.I saw how her face crumpled as she tried to get her 'guardian mask' on straight. She failed miserably. At first when I saw her back I thought she was just going to the gym to train. I realized she was wearing her 'I'm the bad ass, that will kick your ass and not think twice about it' Guardian Hathaway leather jacket I looked at Christian. Christian and I went running to her. She shook her head to stop us from saying anything. She reached out to us with tears running down her face. Hugging us tightly as the van pulled up. I slung the backpack of weapons into the van, noticing how light it was. Some damn mask I have. The tears welled up in my eyes as I saw the panicked look on Christian's face. "Your not coming back are you?"

"I don't know. Watch over them for me Castile." She hugged Christian real fast whispering to him and jumped in the van. She looked at me quickly smiling as the tears came hard and fast telling the driver to leave NOW. He was all the reason I needed when I punched Dimitri in the face breaking his nose.

"What the hell was that for Guardian Castile?" Lady Ozera said as I had turned back around to wave and watch Rose leave for the last time. I knew that I would be in trouble but this was worth it.

"Like you really don't Understand what is happening Aunt Tasha!" Christian raged as Lissa walked over to all of us. Seeing Belikov with a bloody nose she froze with that deer in the head light look.

"No I don't know what you're talking about!" Lady Ozera piped off.

Then came the sweetest voice out of nowhere. I never expected Mia Rinaldi was in the area until now. I've seen her pissed before but never like this, and never to defend Rose!

"Let me explain it to you idiots what the Hell is going on then. First off, Dimitri you're a dumb ass from Siberia. She loved you with all her soul and you leave her high in dry when she needed you. She went to Baia to save your soul and you don't even thank her. Princess I am even ashamed to have went to school with you. You were her best friend and yet you just treat her like a meat shield! She has saved your bony ass so many times that I can't count. Your so wrapped up in all the glory of staking Dimitri with your spirit infused stake that you forgot who did all the work for you. And of course you Lady Ozera. You have been waiting for there to be a wedge between Rose and Dimitri for so long your happy that she has left. And you all don't even care that the reason she joined the mission is yet to go and protect your sorry asses once again. Do you not care that she has not been herself at all? It was even Mason's birthday and on his birthday you couldn't pull your heads out of your asses for five minutes to know she was dying inside. I'm not even her best friend and I saw it. Eddie saw even Christian saw it for God's sake. Damn I'm surprized she hasn't left sooner! Rose is a strong woman but now I don't know how she has stood this at all with the three of you. Dimitri you deserve more than a broken nose! And after what you did to Rose you and Lady Ozera deserve each other. If you give a damn at all about her you will let her be. After the hell she has been through she needs to heal damn it. And its obvious she will not do that here while you two lovebirds are basking in your glow in front of her. Oh and Princess Vasilissa I pray to God that you will be smart and let her have her space you BITCH!" Then she hugged me, hugged Christian glared at the rest and walked away.

I had never been prouder to know Mia Rinaldi until that moment. I guess Rose had rubbed off on Mia and had been friends with her even while the others hadn't noticed.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own VA the lovely R. Mead does. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. Surprize here are two chapters for you. Please review. Its making my day! :)**

**Mia's POV**

I have seen Rose for the last few weeks not be Rose. What have them asses done to her! None of them act like she is even alive. My God what the hell is with Dimitri and Lissa. Tasha I can see why she is mad over Belikov. Speaking of that ass. Why the hell is he treating her like dirt.

I have heard all the talk thanks to that Guardian Jones. She has been after Adrian for so long I am surprized she took one of my old plays and applied it. I know what me and Rose did to each other back at the Academy was harsh. But we never took it to the extremes like what Jones does. Of course she didn't see Rose after what happened to Mason. There was a night a while back that she was getting completely bombed at the Bar. I'm a bartender at a human bar about 3 miles from court. I never saw her like this. It was Karaoke night and Mason's birthday.

She went up on the stage and man does she have a beautiful voice. She only had a drink when one of the human guys dared her to sing. Oh no I thought when the song ques up. It was Papa Roach _Scars_

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut_

_My weakness is that I care too much_

_And my scars remind me that the past is real_

_I tear my heart open, just so I can feel._

The song continued on and I kept thinking..Damn this song is so much Rose and Dimitri mirroring each others emotions. She continues with the song and I can see the emotion flicker in her eyes as she nears the end.

_I can't help you fix yourself,_

_But I can say that I tried_

_I am sorry but I gotta move on with my own life._

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut_

_My weakness is that I care too much_

_And my scars remind me that the past is real_

_I tear my heart open, just so I can feel._

The chorus was repeating itself as the crowd jumped up and was going wild. Only I was the one who knew how close that song was truly her private story of hell. I knew back in Spokane how much her and Dimitri loved each other. I knew how much she cared for Mason. No one can fake emotions of pain and trust that good. Rose was so broken when Mason died and when she knew Dimitri was turned Strigoi. I heard and seen too much and learned too much from this woman getting drunk off her ass. This was not the Bad Ass Hathaway I knew. This was just the shell of the woman I knew. And I knew who was at fault.

Another one of Papa Roach's songs came on_ Last Resort_. I remember think dear God someone watch over her this is not Rose! She sang that song with so much passion. She was pouring her heart and soul out as she sung. I swear she was begging for help in a matter of speaking.

I walked over too her where she sat with a bunch of guys gathered around her buying her all the booze she wanted. She must not of heard me clear my throat until I motioned for the bouncer to make the men leave. Jake was 6' 8" and could take on the best of the guardians. He knew what I was and was cool about keeping my secret. I came beside her before she could take another shot of whiskey. I gently placed my hand on the top of her wrist. She looked at me in surprise and smiled.

"Hey Little Mia doll how you doing?" Her voice was slurred. My shift had ended along with Jake's a few minutes before. I knew she drove herself and I didn't want her driving in this condition.

"Rose what are you doing here? Don't you work in a few hours?"

"Nopes. Its my weekend off. Adrian is off with his folks. I'm just having fun tonight. Wanna join me?" She was so drunk she was wobbling on the stool.

"Rose why don't you come to my place tonight and we can continue to party there?"

"Do you live at the court?"

"Yes?"

"Den no can do. See I avoid the place now. If I am not working and not there I can't see them. " How was she even talking now?

"Who is that Rose?"

"Nuh uh you wanna know and I don't wanna talk about it. But you can get me another drink. Bartender another of your finest whiskey." I saw him pour it and hand it to her. She went to take a drink from it. She almost had the shot glass halfway to her lips. I waited till no one was watching and shattered the glass. Thank God I am a water user.

What the hell was the expression on her face. I nodded to Jake and he threw her on his shoulder and carried her out as she laughed. "Hey baby I'm not that easy but if you got MasterCard or Visa you can buy me a whiskey"

Rose bravado got a love her. Jake put her in the passenger seat of my Honda while I drove her car back to my place. Because of me being Moroi Jake follows me home to make sure that no one bothers me or follows me. I told the guards Rose got sick from bad food and couldn't drive. Believable since now she was past out in my car. After Jake carried her in and put her on my couch I drove him back to the shack. Jake is a big brother to me and watches over me. I kissed him on the cheek thanking him then left him at the shack. The main guardians on guard now let Jake call a cab from there to take him back. He was only one of a select few that was allowed to do this.

Back at my place I pulled Rose's boots off and placed a trash can by the couch. I rolled her on her side for when she vomited. I went on to bed and woke up to hear her puking in the can a few hours later. I climbed out of the bed and went to check on her. When she had stopped she asked where the bathroom was. By the time she reached it she was puking again. Sighing I went to the tub seating on the side of it pulling her hair back while she was stooped over the toilet. "Rose talk to me. What the hell is going on?"

"Today was his birthday Mia. I... I ...I was out celebrating for him." She was trying to keep from crying. She wanted to act like nothing was wrong ok. Fine.

"I think you celebrated enough Rose. You passed out in the car. "

"Thanks for getting me home Mia." Tears were in her eyes but I pretended not to notice. "Your welcome Rosemarie." She then grabbed her boots and walked out.

And now here I am standing in the shadows of the guardian dorms. Something was up when I saw the look Dimitri had on his face. Rose had just stepped out of the complex. She was carrying her usual bag she worked out with. Only there was something off. She had the most grief striken face. It was like Mason was killed all over again. I closed my eyes trying to not remember that pain myself. I missed Mason as well. I had the biggest crush on him. Then I saw Eddie and Christian run up to her. I guess Eddie knew she was leaving. I over heard the conversation they held. Before I could walk up to her and say goodbye she was in the van and gone. Then I all but laughed when Eddie broke that ass holes nose! Yes! I shouted in my head. Give him more I thought as I started to walk out.

Of course Lady Ozera had to know what that was all about so I told them exactly what I thought. After I gave them the lashing they deserved I walked off. I was half way home praying that what ever was in Rose's plans she be safe. When some one grabbed me. I spun around to see Eddie Castile in front of me. Before I could sputter out anything he pulled me up and hugged me in one of the biggest hugs. I was shocked to say the least. He sat me down and kissed me on the cheek. Then whispered in my ear the sweetest words I have ever hear. "Thank you Mia for being a true friend to Rose." I couldn't help the blush on my cheeks as he walked away smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you lovelies! I appreciate the reviews and hope you keep them coming. It really brightens my day reading them. Without further adeui here is Chapter 6 in Roses' POV

Again I don't own VA just the plot. cheerio!

I just sat there holding back a relief filled sigh as I saw Eddie break Dimitri's nose. I couldn't face being there anymore. It was to hard and I feel like I was drowning. I feel his presence as we leave the safety of the courts wards. Mason is sitting by my side and smiling sadly at me. I can feel his love surround me as if he is trying to comfort me. I let the pain go and feel my tears slide down my cheeks. A cool breeze drafts by me and I feel another presence and then more. I let my walls down and try to prevent the bond from completely breathing through. I open my eyes and let my mind free up. Looking around in my mind's eye I see them. The Dragonmirs', Mason and another woman who looks like Janine. Quietly with my mind I ask her who she is. She softly smiles as me and I realize the curves she has are same as mine. _Grandmother Hathaway?_ She smiles with pride as she simply nods her head silently.

Grandmother Aurora Jane Hathaway was killed when my mother was 5 years old. She lost her life to a Strogoi when she was protecting her Moroi. Over the last few months I have become to understand why I grew up at the Academy. Not only was it because Abe Mazur was my father. But Janine was afraid to become to attached to me and I to her. She thought if she loved me enough to bring me into this world. She should love me enough to protect me as much as possible. They come first and she wanted be to be first in protection and love. And this was the only way she was shown love. So we have made peace over this. Yet this was the first I had seen her mother. _The world needs you my little one. You are so much like your mother you don't see though. She never knew my love enough to show it to you. Please forgive me for that. Yet I will make it up to you and her. I have watch over her and over you. Just know when I am not with you I love you and proud of you. I will always love you and your mother. _ I heard in my mind. The tears came wracking my body as my heart and soul break past the point of no return.

"Miss are you ok?" The driver looks through the rear view mirror cautiously.

"Yes sir." My reply comes out choked as I wipe away the tears and make myself more presentable.

"Okay. Well if you mind me saying your much to pretty to be wasting tears on whoever broke that heart of yours. Where ever you go please be safe and your now here at the airport." He says as he pulls the van to a stop.

Getting out I said my polite thanks and immediately felt some peace. I may not be at completely at peace with everything. But some is better than none. Then the air caresses me once more. I hear the laughter in the air and feel it fade._ "It'll be ok Hathaway. We love you and were here with you. You can do this. The pain will pass soon. I promise." _I hand my luggage to the attendant and glance on last time as I climb up the ladder. Stopping back at the top I turn around. Goodbye ass holes. The old Hathaway is gone you buried her when I was at the court. I say in my mind. Look out you Strigoi bastards Bad Ass Hathaway is on her way and you'll die at the end of my stake! I find my seat and get situated. Ten minutes later the plane is in the air and off we go.

**20 hours later**

We finally landed and man am I exhausted. I get off the plane and met up with a fellow Guardian. I am starving and we go to a local café and grab some grub to take to the hotel on our way. He feels me in briefly about the plans for the first raid in two days time. Gives me the welcome pack from the Queen and shows me my room. I feel the pricks in the back of my mind through the bond. Right now I can't deal with this and block her out. I eat my burger and place my donuts and chocolate milk in the fridge the hotel supplied in my room. I shower, get ready for bed and try to get a dream less sleep for the first time in months. Tomorrow I was gonna go clubbing and get a feel for this new life of mine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lissa's POV**.

Her words echoed in my mind as I walked back into the guardian dorms. I'm standing here in her room and everything is immaculate. This was not like Rose at all. The only thing she took was obviously her weapons, and just a few outfits. Everything else was left. All the clothes, jewelry, nick knacks were here. I feel so numb, I can't believe she left again. Damn it! Mia was right and I hate her now. Not that I actually like her but because she is right. I feel like a glass of ice water has been thrown on my soul. Why didn't I see. I look at the calendar and remember what she said about Mason's birthday. Shit. I don't think I even made time for Rose that day. Oh shit! That's right I blew her off when she called thinking she wanted to see Dimitri again.

"You realize how much you hurt her now don't you?"

I twirl around to see Christian standing there in her doorway.

"What do you want?" I panted trying to hold the fresh tears at bay.

"To do what she asked me to do."

"Really whats that?"

Without hesitation he walked up to me and kissed me on the lips. I didn't hesitate and kissed him back eagerly. He held me in his arms gently. I broke the dam that held my tears in check and let them flow. After he a while he pulled back.

" I want you back Lissa but not now. I can't be with you until you decide to get your head together. You have had your head wrapped around Dimitri and his return that you don't see what is going on. I'll wait but I won't wait forever. I have a life to live to you know. When your ready then come find me . But until then you need to be alone for a while." With that he turned and walked out. I felt alone before, but never to this size. Mia was right. I am nothing but a cold-hearted bitch.

"Princess Dragonmir?"

"Yes?" I asked whirling to the intrusive voice. It was the Dorm matron.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but if there isn't anything else? I need to start making arrangements to have the room cleared for another guardian to be moved in."

"I understand. Is Guardian Hathaway having her things shipped to her new charge assignment?"

"Ulm, no your highness. She said that whatever you didn't take to be boxed up and sent to charity."

She must have seen me pale or something because she was by my side. "Princess Dragonmir are you okay?"

"It is not necessary to send this to charity. I would like for everything boxed properly and sent over to my apartment. Any photos that are found please keep them out and bring them to me, personally please."

"Yes your highness. It will be done within the hour."

She turned after her bow and I walked over to Rose's window. Sure enough I could see what she could see. Thinking back to as I saw her leave I glimpsed at how heartbroken her face looked when she got in the van. I remember now that Tasha and Dimitri was sitting under a tree. I looked out the window and could see the tree plain as day. Damn it. I try to open the bond and send her my apologize. But all I got was slammed by her wall. Sighing in defeat I walked out the door closing it behind me. I need a drink.

**Dimitri's POV**

I pushed to damn far this time. Nice going Belikov. You really are a bastard. I was afraid that if I didn't break her heart a little she would still try. But I'm not wanting to hurt her anymore. What I did to her as a Strigoi was worse than this but it's just as bad. I saw her watching so I kissed Tasha trying to forget her. I didn't realize how bad I had pushed. I guess I got what I wished.

Leaving the lynch mob I went to the guardian dorm to see when my room would be available. The queen had decided I no longer need to be held like a prisoner. I was granted a room at the dorms. The Matron came back to the desk with boxes. "um excuse me but.."

"I'm sorry Mr. Belikov. We had an opening today but I unfortunately need to pack it up yet and have it cleaned."

"Can you go ahead and show it to me? I mean I'd be happy to help out?"

"You would? OH Thank you." Its this way.

I followed her and sure enough whoever left, left in a hurry. It was immaculate though. I asked what happened to the tenant. The matron shrugged and went to get more boxes. When she returned I had all ready began taping the bottoms of several boxes. Looking up she started to tell me that they were to go to Princess Vasilissa Dragonmir's apartment.

"Why would the princess care about..." Then it dawned on me. "Would this be Guardian Hathaway's old apartment?"

"Yes will that be a problem?"

"No, it's not. In fact I know that you have been extremely busy. How about I help you out and I will take care of this for you?" The look on her face was gratification of a break and nodded as she left quickly. I went through and slowly packed my Roza's things up in the boxes with care. Being the fool that I am I should have just told her the truth. I was to scared of hurting her more. None of that matters now. She is gone and it is obvious she would not be coming back. I just liked her desk and closet having it packed up. I went through folding her clothes as the memories flood my mind. The outfits she wore when she worked out were all gone but two and two or three others by the looks of it. I closed my eyes and went to the window. I cursed myself as I looked down at the tree me and Tasha sat under earlier. Angrily I approached the desk and started packing it up. I pulled the middle drawer to far out and seen some pictures she forgot. They were of me and her. She must have had someone take them while we were sparring. I kept them and packed the rest. Walking back toward the Matrons' desk I let her know I was done. Then I left for a while to give her time to make the remaining arrangements for the boxes. I headed to the church, I needed time alone. I wanted to pray for my soul and for Rose to be protected. Most of all I wanted to pray she would one day forgive and forget me. We both needed peace and happiness. Regardless of who it was with.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews I hope I am doing the story justice. Heads up, this will not be a Dimitri and Rose story. Sorry but I will tell you eventually a blast from his past will kick his butt.

I don't own anything it all goes to R. Mead.

Rose's POV

I woke up feeling somewhat refreshed. I felt the pin pricks of Lissa trying to reach me through the bond. I ignore it and go and get in the shower. My team that I was assigned to is here in Okinawa, Japan. I don't meet with them for a day or two. After the hell I have been through I deserved to have some fun. I jump in the shower and get ready. I apply what little makeup I bought last night and get dressed. I'm sure every one is freaking out about the amount of clothes I left. Well forget her. I left the clothes that Lissa bought me. I usually only had money for what I bought. Thanks to Abe that is no longer a problem. He had an unlimited credit card over-nighted to the hotel I was at. I still find it hilarious that he has a trust fund for me all set up for me. The card is also a debit card when I need cash. I now have unlimited funds.

I grab a taxi and tell the driver to take me to a club. I always protected others and never had true joy unless I was with. NO. Don't do that. I refuse to think of him. The driver takes me to the club I saw when I flew in. The music was loud and just what I need. The beats of the music keep me moving. I feel that annoying alarm go off in my stomach. DAMN. Stinking Strigoi! Won't I ever get some peace. Acting was getting to be second nature to me so I play like I'm getting drunk and stupid. Out of the corner of my eyes I see him standing in the corner looking amused. You know for a strigoi he is cute. Nonchalantly I make my way towards him. A few people block my path and damn it he is gone. Great. I needed to pee so I went ahead and went into the lady's room.

Ivan Zeklos POV.

I had heard many stories of the Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway. She is feared by many of the higher Strigoi leaders. Her prowess has them guessing what she looks like. I could careless about that. I want to know is why did she leave the last living Dragonmir Princess to hunt Strigoi? The greatest of leaders has orders have put a bounty on her head.

I was up on the cat walks above after leaving a meeting with one of the Japan Strigoi leaders. Some are wanting to make a form of peace treaty with the Moroi leaders. However the unrest is building and war in unenviable. They don't know that I am a spy and it shall be my death if they knew. I was promised that the Princess could restore me to my Moroi state. That was why I was doing this.

I look down and see a goddess by Dhampir/Moroi standards. Only this little girl had either a death wish or plain insane. She was moving slowly to one of the Strigoi guards seductively when she was blocked. The guard must know who she was. It was smart they left that chick alone. The closer I look at her I know she is one lethal guardian. I must be insane but my gut says watch over her. She went into the lady's room while I came down the catwalk. I kept my distance but I wanted to observe this creäture. She came out and to some she would be drunk. But I knew she was on her guard. She went back to dancing. I saw how fluid and even motion her body swayed with the music. I couldn't help myself. I walked up behind her. She had just raised her arms up over her head as she swayed to the music. I saw the promise mark and the molnija marks on the back of her luscious neck. I placed my hands on her hips and whispered low to her. "Don't fear me, I just want to dance with you."

"At the moment, I just want to be alone. " She gently pulled away and walked out. She never turned around just kept on walking. I followed her as she walked to the street, hailed a cab and left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rose's POV.**

I still can't believe the calmness that surrounds me now. I walk out on the sidewalk in front of the hotel. Sure enough that damn internal alarm went off in my body. I was about to the door when two strigoi stepped out in front of me. One was a younger man and the other appearead. close to 30. The older of the two eyed me cautiously and jerked his head to the left a little. Squinting my eyes at him I'm ready for the fight. I reached behind me and pulled the stake out of my thigh holster. The oldest quirked an eyebrow up while he sent the younger of them after me. It was an intense battle which I won easily. I pulled my stake out of the strigoi's heart and watched as the other one watched me. Then he did what I didn't expect. He smiled at me and tilted his head slightly at me before walking away. WTF? Shrugging my shoulders I shook my head and walked in the hotel. I was tired and not in the mood to follow the creepy stalker man.

After stripping my now torn clothes I hit the shower. I stood there under the water thinking about my life over the last few months. What the hell is wrong with me. Thinking of suicide? Damn it Rose what are doing. Your stronger than this. He is a douce and not worth it. If he loved you and truly cared he would understand. Shame fills my heart and I cry in the shower till the water runs cold. Dressing for bed I pulled out his old shirt and my pants. Crawling in and crying my self to sleep. Dimitri was haunting me tonight and I was not in the mood.

The dream shifts and I feel Adrian coming to me before I can put up the block. "Little Dhampir where are you? I tried calling you and you're not answering. "

"Lord Ivashkov I don't want to talk about it now." He flinched when he heard the formal title.

"Why not?" He was giving me a devilish smile. He was trying to butter me up.

"Because I just want to be alone now. Ok? Its been a hard two days and I just want some solitude please Lord Ivashkov.?" He is studying my aura and shakes his head in sadness.

"They really did a number on you haven't they?"

"Please I have a long day tomorrow and need sleep. Take care Lord Ivashkov." With those quiet words of good-bye I pulled myself away. Drifting off into a dreamless sleep for a change.

Adrian's POV

I walked out of my room in raged after how she acted. Something bad had happened and I knew nothing about it. What the flip was going on. I went to the throne and talked to Aunt Tatiana. She looked at me with indifference and said she has for a new assignment and gave it to her.

"Are you insane?"

"Adrian it's for the best. She is our best chance at beating the Strigoi."

"You couldn't stand that fact that I loved her. So I am sure that sure as hell didn't play into your decision either." I was seething mad seeing red.

"I was afraid you would blame me for this. But I'll have you know she did go to Hans and asked for this first. Ask him."

"Believe me I will." I stormed out of the throne room and right smack into Lissa.

"I take it she didn't say goodbye to you?" She shied from me out of reflex of my anger.

"What the hell happened Lissa?"

She made an audible gulp and lowered her eyes in remorse. "She left because she felt betrayed by me and Dimitri."

"You self piteous shit. I knew you were getting to star gazed over staking Dimitri. She was your best friend." Before I could give into my rage I left her standing there. She was pouting like a child and trying not to cry. To late princess you really screwed up now.

I went to where Rose's room was. I wanted to see if she left anything of mine behind or if she left something for me. I opened the door to see Cradle robber hunched over drunk staring at her photo's of them sparring. My fury ignited I pulled his chair out from under his sleeping form. He went falling into the bed and floor haphazardly. "What the ..." he roared as he stood up. Before he could finish I used a fire-ball and threw it at him. He dropped to the floor looking at me with murderous rage.

"What did you do to her!" I roared

"What I had to do!" He roared back.

"What did you do to her cradle robber!"

"I pushed her away to protect her from me you ass. What else could I do? I couldn't let what I did to her happen again."

"She left me for you ass-wipe. She loved you more than me and left me for you." It's unbelievable how much pain she is going through. I walked over to him, stared him down, and picked up the pictures of her and him. I went to leave then turned around. Looking at him I spat at him. Then holding up all but one of the pictures I lit them all on fire. The last one I tore him out of it and put my Little Dhampir safe in my pocket. About that time; Tasha, Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Mia came running to the room. Before I left, I glared at the scarfaced bitch and Belikov as she crouched by him looking at him closely. Her eyes ignited in fury as she turned to me. Bring it on bitch! I thought before I raised my hand to stop her. I turned to leave then I decided to open a wound up and pour salt in.

"By way you traitors. She left to the frontlines of the war that is building. I hope your happy. ALSO IF SHE DIES IN BATTLE, HER BLOOD IS ON YOUR HANDS!" My voice was so low and sinister all but Eddie,Mia and Christian flinched. After that I went to my apartment and drowned my self in scotch.


	10. Chapter 10

Ivan's POV

Damn was that girl sexy as hell. I saw the fire and determination in her face when she took down that piece of crap decoy. I was being followed by one of the high ups that didn't trust me. I had to make it look like we were going for the bounty on Hathaway. Sure enough she took care of him easily. I smiled as I thought of were she had her stake hidden. Man, if I was still a Moroi? She would be in my arms now. Then again no. I know that fighting style. This definitely had to be the same Hathaway woman who Belikov held as his blood whore. Belikov was staked by her and then again restored by the princess. But still there has to be a reason she is here and not there.

"NATHAN!"

"What the? Ivan I was enjoying a luscious bitch the feeders sent over."

"Tell me about that Hathaway woman Belikov kept."

"Ah bloody hell. She is a bitch from hell in heels with dangerous curves why?"

"She's here"

"Bloody hell."

"Nathan, we have to protect her."

"EH, WHAT!"

"You heard me. She is important."

"You realize there is a bounty out for her bloody body right? Captured alive no harm to her and $3 million dollars and territory for the Strigoi that does the impossible?"

I paced irritably by what he was saying. "Yes that is why she must be protected."

"Fine but she is dead meat if she tries to stake me again Zeklos!" He then walked off while I went in the feeder room. Sure enough there was a feeder that bodily looked like Rose. I went to her and gently drank from her. Thinking of all I could do to her if I was Moroi. Feeling sorry for the poor bastard that left her alone. The sun would be up in a few hours. Might as well get comfy and wait for the next day.

It is now early in the Moroi morning when I went to the hotel she was staying at. I watched from the side of the building as she walked out. Man she looked incredible for a dhampir. She walked up to the cab and climbed in. Yeah sure I am being stalkish but this guardian is one of the most feared whether she knows it or not she is in danger just being away from court.

"Nathan is that the dhampir Belikov made into a blood whore?"

"Yeah that's the bitch. Ow what was that for?"

"You will be cordial to her and you will not try to kill her Nathan. You would have behaved the same as her if your former mentor held you captive."

"Lover"

"What?"

"I think they were once Lovers"

"Wow. So Belikov made her his whore then when turned strigoi he really made her his blood whore. How the mighty one fell."

"I mean it Zeklos I don't know what your game plan is but there is a reason she has that bounty. Remember Galina? She is the one that staked her?"

"Reallly that child staked Galina?"

"Yep. She staked them and then Belikov. Bastard lucked out though it missed his heart by a breath and fell out before he hit the water. Still why her? Fess up time."

"I don't know why yet but I feel like something is making me want to protect her." And then with that they were off after the cab that picked up Rose.

"


	11. Chapter 11

All of you are amazing. I have officially broke my view record this week. Thanks for all the beautiful reviews and I hope you enjoy this POV of Janine's. It will be in two Parts and I will have the second one put up late tonight or in the morning. Again please enjoy.

I own nothing.

Janine's POV Part 1

Last night me and my charge came back to court. He had some important meetings to take care of with the queen. I woke up this morning with a dreadful feeling. Everytime I did this something was wrong with either Abe or Rosemarie. The two times this happened Rose was kidnapped by Belikov and Abe was almost killed. This wasn't the best morning feeling and I had to find if they were okay? Getting up from my bed I grabbed my bag and went to workout. Knowing Rose she would be doing the same. So I will wait on calling her, I'll just meet her at the gym. Then after we talk I'll call Abe and check on him.

I went towards the guardian's gym and yet there was no Rose. She must have had an earlier shift and still be at work. After I got done I decided to walk over to her dorm and see if she was home yet. On my way I saw Hans Croft the head court guardian. "Hello Guardian Croft, how is your morning going?"

"Quite well for a change, how was your trip with your charge? Any problems that we need to be made aware of?"

"No all quiet so far. I am heading over to see my daughter Guardian Rose Hathaway. Do you know what dorm she will be in?"

Then that's when it hit me. It was Rose that the bad feeling was about when Hans shifted and looked nervous, almost guilty like. "I take it you don't know yet?"

"I don't know what Guardian Croft?"

"Guardian Hathaway is no longer a court guardian nor Princess Dragomir's personal guardian." He tried to keep his face expressionless. Why are men so scared of me?

"Thank you Guardian Croft. I think I need to go and see someone else then."

"Don't do something you'll regret Janine. I know she is your daughter but this was her choice not the queen's or anyone else's for that matter. I would know she came to me first." With a polite nod of his head and his eyes full of remorse Hans left my side and went on to his office. What the hell has happened!

I walk around and went to a tree that was outside the guardian dormitory. I sit down on the bench and tried to think. Who would give me the low down without me torturing them first? Without hesitation I get up and walk into the dorm. Just when I was about to ask where to go I walked right into Guardian Castile.

"Guardian Castile would you mind taking a walk with me?"

"Guardian Hathaway I take it you need to speak to me about Rose?"

"Straight to the point I like it, yes I do."

"Come on I will but it would be best if we leave this place first. I am heading to a local bar to meet an old friend really. Would you or can you join me?"

"Today is my day off, so yes I can. May I ask who you are meeting?"

"Yes, its Mia Rinaldi. I think you might remember her. She was with us in Spokane.."

I thought carefully when he said her name. The little girl who appeared to me when Rose needed me. Tears pricked the back of my eyes but I was able to keep them in check. Yes, that would be lovely does the place have food there?"

"Yeah she works there as a bartender. It's similiar to Hooters only a little more classy with karaoke at night on the weekends. "

After we got there, I asked Eddie and Mia to spill their guts. They know more than what Croft told me and I was getting anxious. Mia told me how Rose behaved on the night of the Ashford boy's birthday. Then Eddie spilled about him knowing Rose had not being herself. I know it's not my fault but I still feel guilty. I never really knew my mother. Her dying when I was 5 scared me deeply. Then there was the fear that afraid me nor Abe would live long enough for her to know us. I didn't want her hurting like I did. I guess pain is a curse for everyone to endure not just a few.

"So the Princess has betrayed her, left her to not even check on her for the royals? Of all the stupid shit!" Both Ms. Rinaldi and Guardian Castile's eyes bugged out some. "What!"

"Now I know where Rose gets her fire and curves. And it wasn't just her grandma." Then Guardian Castile blushed crimson when he obviously let something slip that he didn't mean to.

"How would you know Guardian Castile? My mother is dead."

"Look I wasn't going to say anything but I know with Rose being shadow kissed you would understand. It happened when we were in Spokane. In a way I am partly shadow kissed just not bonded to anyone. And maybe it would put your mind at ease to know I have seen your mother. I also see Mason and Mason talks to me in my dreams. He has told me just how bad it was getting and truthfully if Rose hadn't left..." Guardian Castile dropped his head and was breathing heavily. Mia was beside him instantly and was holding him in her arms.

"I take it Mason told you something you don't want anyone to know?"

"Yes and the only thing I will say is that he stopped her. She is almost to her breaking point Guardian Hathaway. I don't like that she went on her 'mission', but she needs space."

"To the extreme. Seeing scar face and Belikov swap spit would kill her quicker than being tortured."

"What do you mean?"

"Belikov broke up with her as soon as he was when he received his status somewhat back then he started seeing Lady Ozera publicly."

"Really?" I placed my mask up so fast they didn't catch the fact I am so beyond pissed off.

"Yeah Eddie broke his nose the day the driver to her to the airport. She had just walked out of the dorm building when he kissed Lady Ozera. It was so heartbreaking to see her face. As soon as she left Belikov walked up to ask what was going on and where Rose went. Well Eddie broke his nose landing him a night in the cells. Lady Ozera and the princess came out want to know why and I let them have it." Ms. Rinaldi sighed when she saw the time.

"Eddie can we meet this weekend after work for that rain check?"

"Sure Mia, I am free Saturday?"

"Rain check?" I was curious.

"Yeah, this was our first date?" Mia said shyly.

"Why didn't you tell me? I am so sorry for intruding." I was so embarrassed.

"Guardian Hathaway you needed to know. Personally it was better to do this away from court. I may not of been close to Rose but she needs you. Plus she was and still is drowning now. And if you get the chance, spar with that Guardian Mila Jones? Be as rough as possible for Rose and me please?" She hugged me and with a hug she quickly kissed Eddie's cheek. She walked up to a handsome man squeezed his hand winking at him before going behind the bar.

"Ok that was a definite 360. Who is the man she winked at?"

"That there is Jake. He is one of the bouncers here. I think he is really what they call the Cooler? He is over the others. He watches out for Mia and carried Rose to Mia's car when she had one to many on Mason's birthday." He then turned and waved to the man. Man was he huge! If I was younger and didn't love Abe. Janine what are you thinking!

We started to leave and pay for the bill. Guardian Castile ever the gentleman refused to let me pay for mine. Saying Rose would kill him if I paid for mine. As we started past Jake I felt a Rose moment come over me. He looked at me asking if I was ok? Without a second thought I reached up and kissed the man on the lips, gave him a hug. "Thank you." I said to him and walked out to hearing Mia giggling mumbling 'Rose gets it from her momma.' Now I need to go to court and beat some asses!


	12. Chapter 12

Glad you all loved part one of Janine rage. Now here is part 2 and along with a twist. I would love to have a Beta but I don't understand how to go about it. I promise to take a little longer posting to correct my grammar a little. Just please be patient and understand that I do proofread my chapters but still miss things. Janine was just going to be a two parter but I think it will be longer than that. Please continue to leave me your reviews telling me what you like. ;)

I own nothing.

Chapter 12

Janine's POV part 2

I had just walked through the doors of the café with my gym bag with me. I needed to de stress and thought I would treat myself to a chocolate donut. Yeah I know Rose was rubbing off on me. Plus I was missing her more than she ever knew. That was when I heard a woman laughing obnoxiously. "This must be my lucky day." I heard the woman telling her friends. I pretended not to notice and walked past them towards the bathroom. I stood off to the side pretending to be waiting in line when she spoke again.

"I think it is quite hilarious that Hathaway left already. I know for a fact the queen despises her for being with her great-nephew. I just wished I had gotten the chance to show her what a real guardian can do on the sparring mats." The two other women guardians that was with her were new as well. Then one of them pipedoff "Mila you best be careful or you'll be shipped off out of the way too. Especially the way you swoon over Lord Ivashkov."

"Oh puhlease Audrey. I know that the reason Guardian Hathaway is a guardian is because she slept around. Think about it she is nothing but a blood whore that pissed off the queen. I could take her easily." She sneered.

"Even though she has staked more strigoi than you?" The one called Audrey added coyly.

"Did she really or did she lie about that too? She could have faked all her marks. We all know that blood whore would lie likfe a dog. Then again she would just lay down spread eagle for the right price." Her voice had sounded like it was venom soaked.

Oh really. I waited until she was done running her mouth. Then when she said she was going to the gym so I saw my chance. I walked over to her and smiling so sweetly it made me sick though. Ok Bitch your ass is mine. Knowing she didn't know me, I spoke to her nervously. "I'm sorry to intrude but I heard you talking about the gym." I smiled an innocent smile to everyone. Even though I was seething will unhinged rage on the inside. " This is my first time in a long time back her at court could you show it to me?"

"Sure its this way." She had her guardian face on and walked with me to the gym. I went to change in my workout uniform and stretched. As I lifted weights I watched her on the machines and the track. She had a good form but it was time for her to learn a good listen. I got up and walked to the sparring mats.

"Excuse me dear, would you like to spar?" She looked me up and down condescendingly and said sure. I knew what she was thinking, 'sure if the grandmother wants to play why not. '

Smiling politely to each other we stood on the mats in our respectful places. She got in her offensive position and I just stood there. I didn't bother to get in a stance. She became very cocky and lunged at me. Oh this is going to be to damn fun. I cocked an eyebrow at her and as she went for my midsection I side stepped just enough to convert it into a modified bull-dog. She stumbled kind of dazed from the face plant I gave her. She actually growled at me then went towards me again this time trying to sweep my legs out from under me. I jumped as she swiped then kicked her backwards with a kick to her shoulder knocking her off-balance. Then I got her into a modified figure four lock. When she tapped out I tightened it and held it longer. She tapped begging and I let go faking an apology saying I was in the zone. Nervously she asked if I wanted to go again. I said sure I'm just warming up. She looked a little mixture of spite and cockiness. I let her go first barely deflecting a left jab. Her cockiness made her off-balance. Using it to my advantage I gave her a kick to her mid section. She growled as she lunged, grabbing her shirt I pulled her to me flipping her over me. " Out of curiosity, who is the biggest blood whore around court.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for all the reviews and support. This story has broken my view record and visit record this month out of all of them. THANK YOU ALL! To all of you that have supported this story thank you again and I hope this chapter makes your day.

Again I own nothing.

_" Out of curiosity, who is the biggest blood whore around court."_

Guardian Jones stood up and grunted. She thought about what I asked and smirked. "That would be in my opinion, 'Spread away Hathaway'."

"Who?"

"Her given name is Rose Hathaway. She is a guardian here at court. Well was is the more proper term" she shrugged as she went to sweep my legs out from under me.

I jumped causing her to miss. Then she tried to stand from her hunched place. I gave a swift knee kick to her chest and neck area knocking her on her back. She didn't get the hint. "She has slept with more of the moroi men than anyone. She has also faked all the stories. Especially that Spokane story about her and Guardian Castile. You probably haven't heard about it. Supposedly her, two Moroi kids and two other novices were caught by two Strigoi. Then they were tortured for being who they were and one died to protect her. Then heroically she used a old sword and decapitated them. Those were where she was suposed to have gotten the first of her marks. And if you listen to the other bull that was coming from her mouth she got the rest from an academy buria and when she went rogue. But its nothing but lies all of it.."

By the time she got what I had heard of Spokane I was starting to shake. How dare this twit speak such vile disgusting crap! She continued to spill as I tuned her out. "But there is also the fact her and Guardian Belikov had a threesome with Mia Rinaldi."

"That has never happened." I stated flatly with no emotion. I spun on her and punched three times in her face, a kick to her mid section and then a leg swipe knocking her on her ass. Then I straddled her with my body weight on my knee that I was using to hold her down.

"Allow me to tell you the facts here deary. Every and I mean every mark that Guardian Hathaway has she has earned with every heartache, blood, sweat and tears. She was there in Spokane and for you to mock Novice Mason Ashford's death is deplorable at best. The young man had his neck broken by an ancient Strigoi name Isaiah. He held her, Ashford and Guardian Castile captive. He fed off Guardian Castile while he demanded Lord Christian Ozera and Miss Mia Rinaldi to turn Strigoi and kill one of the others. If they had he claimed he would free the rest. They was able to break free and almost had everyone freed when Isaiah had captured Guardian Hathaway. Novice Ashford went back to help her getting his neck broke and killed in the process. Now, this lie act or rumor propaganda needs to stop. You are heading in dangerous waters here. She is one of the best young female guardians we have. Instead of you other young girls tearing each other over petty jealous you should be standing up for each other. She would rather die than leave another fellow guardian behind that is the young guardian that she is! To hear you talk about another fellow guardian like this is disgusting to put it mildly. If I ever hear you call her Spread away Hathaway again, your next beat down will be worse go it?"

"Just who the hell do you think you are grandma?" She gave me a sneer as I put more weight on my knee. I sneered as well back at her.

"Guardian Janine Hathaway and by the way Guardian Mila Jones. Her name is Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur. The daughter of Ibrahim Mazur and he would not like to hear that you have spoken about Rosemarie in such bad taste. Oh and one last thing dearie. Rose left to be on the front lines of this war with the Strigoi. She is out there with the rest of the élite to save asses like your worthless hide!"

I let my leg up and looked at the pathetic mess at my feet. I snarled at her then realised we were not alone. Sure enough Guardian's Tanner, Castile and her 'friends' were standing there. Former Guardian Belikov and Lady Ozera was there as well. I didn't think twice when I walked up to Belikov and threw a punch breaking his nose and gave a kick to his groin. It made him double over and Lady Ozera stared at me.

"The more I stay here at court the more disgusted I feel. I need a shower and then I wish to see Guardian Croft. Guardian Belikov if I was you I would make myself scarce when you see me. The more I learn the more I want to stake you regardless if you are returned or not to being dhampir. Lady Ozera save your rant it is not going to be heeded." As I walked away I heard her say 'Bitch' under her breath. No Scarface you're the bitch and you better hope my Rosemarie comes home safe you twit!

I had just showered and dressed when I headed to Han's office. He was with the queen so I left to kill two birds with one stone. As soon as I went to the chambers two of the Chamber guards stoped me head on. I cocked my left eyebrow and looked at them closely. They cringed a little and turned to anounce me to her highness. Sure enough I walk in to see not only Hans, the Queen and Lady Ozera but the Princess Vasilissa Dragomir , Christian Ozera, Lord Adrian Ivashkov and Dimitri Belikov. And man did a some of them including the princess was pissed. Yet who they were pissed at and about.

"Guardian Hathaway"

"Yes your highness" I bowed respectfully yet was extremely pissed off at the scenario.

"Would you like to tell me why you was overly aggressive with a Guardian Jones, and former guardian Belikov?" Hans asked looking annoyed. He knew damn well why.

"Well, Guardian Jones had asked for a few pointers. I was sparring with her in the gym to show her. Belikov's nose was itching and he basically asked me to hand it to him. He's just thankfully his arse wasn't itching as well or if it is I can hand that to him to. Right here and now!" I popped my left hip and glared at him with my arms crossed. Rose wasn't here and I wanted to remind them who was missing, my daughter!

I heard Lord Ivashkov snicker and I turned slightly at his noise. He had a grin as if to say 'go momma' and his eyes twinkling with laughter. Now I see why my daughter had love for him. Just not the love he wanted returned.

There was bickering going on among the royals when Princess Dragomir tried to speak to me. I was tired and this had nothing really to do with me. If I got my wish I would be gone in an hour. "Ah hem. May I ask the Queen a few things please I would like to leave with or without permission."

A bit bitchy tone I know. But I am beyond done. With a tired sigh, Queen looked at the rest trying to tell them to stow it. "Yes Guardian Hathaway."

"I have three questions and then I will be gone. " The queen slouched back in her throne ans waved at me to continue.

"First off where is Rose?"

"I can't answer that." The queen said with indifference.

"Fine. Then may I please be transferred to Ibrahaim Mazur?"

"Yes, when did you want to be transferred and what was the other thing?"

"Within the hour so I can leave. Also I wanted to give all of you a little heads up."

"What is that Guardian Hathaway?" Oh the little princess had to speak up.

"All I am going to say is I know Rose is on the frontlines of this Moroi-Strigoi war that is beginning. And if from what I have heard is true you need to know this. The Strigoi have a bounty for Rose out. It is Three million dollars and territory to the Strigoi that captures her first. As long as she is unharmed for the King of the Strigoi. He wants to turn her to be his Queen. Also if my little girl dies or becomes a strigoi the ancient prophesies say that she will become the destroyer of all the Moroi for no one will be able to stop her. If that happens the only ones to blame is your sorry lots!" In true Hathaway sassiness I flipped my hair that I had started to grow out and left.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Oh my! I want to thank you all for ready this story. You have broken my personal goals for my stories. I have not had any story reach as many views and visitors as this one has. To all of you thank you for your reviews and encouragement. I was thinking of doing a sequel to this story following Rose's adventure. Please if you review this chapter tell me what you think of a sequel. Again many thanks and this chapter is just a regular chapter and a back story of the Hathaways'.**_

_**I own nothing.**_

"Guardian Hathaway your out of line. There is no such prophecy! Besides what difference would it make if it were true? It's not like her being shadow kissed would be the reason," Lady Ozera had started out stuttering then in the end all but shouted.

"Really? What would make it any of your business _Tasha_? Why is it that you are all of a sudden everywhere I go?" Guardian Janine Hathaway demanded.

"I was already here." She replied trying to avoid the answer.

" Lady Ozera and Dimitri Belikov are now dating Janine." Princess Dragomir replied hesitantly.

"It's Guardian Hathaway to you Princess Dragomir. Boy now it is all starting to make sense. You sorry son of a bitch and youScarface lying twit." Guardian Hathaway was trying to take slow deep breaths. She was trying to get a grip.

"Really you need to calm down Guardian Hathaway it's really not how you think. And honestly our queen would never place Guardian Rose Hathaway in danger. " Lady Ozera started to say haughtily before a voice cut her off.

"If you dare try to tell Janine to calm down my advice to you is to shut up." A man's voiceinterrupted before Janine Hathaway punched the 'Lady' in her mouth.

"Who are you?"

"That my dear is none of your business." He replied gruffly as he walked up and place his arm protectively around Guardian Hathaway's waist. Gently he whispered in her ear as he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. She blushed slightly for the public display and her eyesmisted as she looked in his eyes. To everyone else in the room the guardian was as strong and tough as nails. However Ibrahim Mazur, is the only one to understand her gentleness and her fear hidden well behind the mask she wears.

Everyone was bickering about the announcement of Rose being placed in danger. Dimitri kept eyeing the stance that Janine Hathaway was mimicking. The arms, legs and the way she held herself screamed Rose. He ached to hear her call him Comrade one more time. Only hearing Babushka's voice broke his thoughts.

"All of you leave the room now!" An aged voice erupted from behind the fierce guardian.

"Babushka?"

"Idiot boy!" she sneered as she walked up to him and slapped him across the face. "She is gone for good now Dimka there will be no turning back for her."

"I'm sorry but why are you here Zmey?"

"I want all of you to leave now and no you may not know what this concerns!" Queen Tatiana shouted as the room as she jumped to her feet. The glares and whispering start as the room started to clear slowly. She looked at the guardians along the wall giving them a horrific look. "Did I stutter I said EVERYONE leave but the three before me. Now!" She roared in thunderous rage.

"I thought they would never leave! Yeva Belikova I can only assume that it is true?"

"Yes, Guardian Hathaway is the prophesied guardian Shadow Kissed Anna had foretold of."

"What do you mean? Abe?" Janine Hathaway looked at all of them for the first time in her life with fear.

"Guardian Hathaway must be done away with then. I am sorry Guardian Hathaway but your daughter is a risk we can not have."

"Hold it Tatiana, you are not killing my daughter!" Abe Mazur shook with rage. His eyes burned with fire while his hands started to heat up.

"He is right Tatiana, besides have you forgotten your promise? Not only is it a promise but it was the sacred oath since St. Vladimir and Shadow kissed Anna!" Yeva raised her voice as she gave a deadpanned look.

"Yeva you can't be serious. That is an old wives tale. Even if they are the descendants." Janine gave a confused look no longer bothering with a mask.

"You promised Aurora when she died to save YOU! And I heard your sobbing and pleads to protect that line."

"Guardian Belikova what are you talking about?" Janine Hathaway turned to the older woman questionably.

"Its time they knew Tat. I mean it she should know the truth all of them!"

"The rules state..."

"In the words of Rose Hathaway that's life!" She turned around and spoke softly with tears glistening in her eyes. "Guardian Hathaway you and your daughter are directly the last living line of Shadow kissed Anna. She foretold of one of her grandchildren would become shadow kissed as well. That child would later be the most feared guardian to the Strigoi. To protect her line from being hunted down, the royal court burned all evidence of her having children. When Rose went toBaia to search for Dimka she killed to many of the Strigoi for her good. That is why there is a bounty on her head. The Strigoi King believes if he makes her his Queen she will wipe out the Moroi. What he doesn't know is that if she becomes Strigoi that she will turn on his with her powers of the Shadows. Right now she is protected with powerful people who don't even know why they must help her." Yeva had a different look on her face. Then she turned to the Queen.

"Tatiana Ivashkov. If you dare to have Guardian Rose Hathaway exterminated after Aurora sacrificed herself. Then you are the lowest of the low."

"Wait. My mother died protecting the Queen?"

"Yes. It was when Tatiana was younger and more foolish. She just had to go shopping off the court grounds. It was just after her 16th birthday; we was attacked coming back. Your mother loved you with all her heart Janine. She knew that she wouldn't live to see you grow up. Like me; she had the sight and predicted her own death." Yeva's knowing eyes glistened with tears as she spoke gently. "We had just returned and this was back when guardians where only one per royal. She was bitten by a strigoi. I slammed my stake into that monster that bit her. This was before we knew they could be restored. Only it was too late for me to save her. She looked at me with her eyes starting to turn. Before the transformation could finish I broke her neck killing her instantly. I am sorry Janine but I am the one who took your mother from you." With her head held down in shame Yeva Belikova walked away while she cried for beloved dead friend. It was time to face her grandson and set his ass straight.


	15. Chapter 15

I own nothing.

"Seriously Dimka? Do you believe that stuff that Guardian Hathaway was spewing? I understand that she is upset that Rose is not here but come on! Rose? Wanted by the Strigoi?" Rolling her eyes Tasha Ozera pouted at Dimitri.

"Yes, Tasha it is true. You should have seen her over there when she was searching for me. She was like a one track train rolling through the towns. She was going to stake me even if she died trying." He said with no humor in his voice. His eyes were misted over at the memory.

"Dimka you never told me about the time you had her captive. Would you please tell me?"

"No Tasha, that is not a story I want to tell or relive with you." Anger was starting to rage inside of him. Tasha was treading into dangerous territory.

"Oh Dimka! Big deal that it happened. It's okay. You can't keep blaming yourself for what happened while in that condition."

"Tasha! Do you not realize or even care what I did to her? To Rose? Tasha! I wanted her! I wanted to turn her into a Strigoi. I wanted to suck her dry and then when she was close to death then feed her my blood. The only thoughts were to claim her as my property. Do you even realize that I never wanted to let her live! And why Tasha why do you keep pushing me like this?"

"Because I love you Dimka. I have always loved you and still do!"

"Funny because that is almost the same words that she said to me the night on the bridge Tasha. 'I love you Dimitri and I always will' before she thought she staked me and watch me fall into the river."

"Wait. What do you mean she loves you?" a worried note in her voice.

"Tasha it is time you left. I'm tired and I want to sleep." The anger in his tone fled and sorrow replaced it. Grief for hisRoza filled him. What had he done! He thought he was protecting her. Yet all he did was pushed her into harm's arms. Pushed? Hell more like sent her running into the Strigoi world.

"I can help you sleep tonight Dimka, please just this once let me help you?" She sat down beside him and slowly ran her hand up his arm. Gently she started to place kisses on his neck up to his cheek. Working her way to his mouth. "I can help you forget about Rose Hathaway. She should have never tried to force her way into your heart."

That was the cold water in his face. "Tasha, no. Leave me now or else."

"Why because I said that Rose forced herself into your heart?"

"She didn't force herself. I love her Tasha and she is the only one I love."

"Wait a minute. You said she was your student that went after you when you were strigoi?"

"Yes, but we also loved each other Tasha. I still love her and not you." A pained look was on his face. She was just a friend and nothing else.

"No the way you kissed me outside under that one tree. It was more than just a kiss, it had to be?"

"Roza was watching us from her room. I was trying to protect her."

# # SMACK! # # The gentle lady slapped him hard across the face. "She was your student! How could you be with_her_?"

"That is because they were supposed to be together Tasha. Now leave the two of us alone. There is much I need to speak to my grandson about!" Yeva Belikova was standing in the doorway sick to her stomach. The sight of Tasha Ozera trying to be seductive with her grandson made her ill. She shuddered at the idea of walking in on them having sex.

Tasha just looked at Yeva with pain filled eyes. She didn't utter another word. Trying to salvage what dignity she had left she nodded at Yeva before leaving. Tears ran down her cheeks with each step she took out of the building. Once out of the doors, she looked up to see the tree they had sat under earlier. Looking up in the direction of where Dimitri would had sat she realized. She had been used. He felt nothing for her and now she was a joke. Her heart bled as it felt the wounds re open. He broke her heart when he left to guard Ivan Zeklos. Then instead of coming home he went to St. Vlad's. She shook her head and walked back to guest quarters. She would leave in the morning and not be back. If Christian wanted to see her he can come to her for a while. She wanted nothing to do or see of Dimitri Belikov. Now she had a sinking feeling she felt like Rose did. Used.

Dimitri looked up from his couch at his Babushka. Guilt, shame and anger flashed on his face. "Babushka what is it?"

"Why did you push her away Dimka?"

"I did it for her. After what she went through; you can't expect me to pull her into a shameful life."

"What difference to you what she thinks huh? You screwed the pooch this time Dimka! She was supposed to be with you my grandson and now she won't be."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why do you want to know? Fate had decreed that Shadow Kissed Anna and St. Vladimir would one day be reunited through their descendants. You my grandson are a direct descendant of St. Vladimir. And Rose is that of Shadow kissed Anna. But now it will not happen, the dream has changed. The prophecy shall be fulfilled. Just not with you. Pray that she is kept safe Dimka because she is no longer your future wife. She is his." Not being able to watch her grandson cry over a broken heart she kissed him on the forehead and left.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you my lovely fans! I have not had a story break over a thousand readers until today! Thanks and here is another chapter for you today as a thank you. I hope it does you a great treat!**

**I own nothing.**

Yeva was about to close the door as she was leaving when Dimitri's hand stopped her. He had to know if he lost Roza forever."Babushka who are you talking about? And how can I be a descendant of St. Vladimir?"

"I don't know who he is. It is not shown to me. But he will be revealed in time. I believe he is a distant cousin to you."

"Wait Vladimir didn't have children nor did Anna I thought. "

"You believed correct but that is what the Royals wanted all to believe out of protection for their lines. It was prophesied that Anna and Vladimir would be reunited again in life through their lines. At one time I believed that was you and Roza. But you pushed her to far and now it is out of synch. You are no longer the chosen one that she is meant to be with. He is and when it happens you need to stay out-of-the-way. Taking this from her now will kill her. Your lucky that she was not foolish enough to do it herself!" Yeva was so angry at her grandson's stupidity.

"What?"

"You had to tell her that you no longer loved her? You had to push her so far that she left. Now she will be heading into harms' way. The Strigoi King wants her for his Queen. And there is nothing you can do now to protect her from what will happen next. You go after her and you will get her killed. Stay away from Roza and let her find the happiness that you denied her. Now I must go, Zmey is waiting for me." She turned to leave when she stopped. "By the way Dimka stay away from Zmey. You pissed off Zmey when you broke his daughter's heart. " After that she left him to wallow in his own pity. He is lucky that Zmey didn't come after him. But he owed Yeva and allowed her this request to leave Dimitri alone. She hated that she was so hateful to him. All she wanted to do was hug him and hold her grandson. Yet he almost unknowingly put their world at risk over his pride. It was time he woke up to the fact life goes on.

Walking through the court Yeva was amazed at all the changes since her last time here. She was still a young guardian when she was chosen to guard at court. She was guarding the gates when she saw what had happened. Aurora Hathaway was one of the first she became friends with. Aurora had become a pregnant about a month after they graduated. Robert Badica was the one that got her pregnant after a brief love affair. Aurora had only met him at a party not knowing he was engaged. Due to the brief time she was with Robert she decided not to let him know about Janine. Robert was a cruel man who was worse than Zmey when it came to revenge. Her daughter Olena's ex lover Alexander Zeklos, had nothing on his brutality. Sure enough Janine was born and Aurora raised her on her own. Robert never messed with her and acted like Aurora never existed when he saw her. However when he found out that Yeva was the one that ultimately killed Aurora all hell broke loose. He wanted Yeva stripped of her stake and turned into a blood whore. However Tatiana made sure it never happened and transferred her to Baia. Yeva wanted to raise Janine but for Janine's safety thought it was better she was raised by the Academy. Yeva still watched over her from a distance for Aurora.

Then when Janine was fresh out of the Academy she met Ibrahim Mazur. Against the Mazur family wishes he still loved her. Zmey's cousin was power thirsty and jealous of what Zmey had. When Janine was about three months pregnant she remote started her car from their house. The car exploded on that winter's day and left Janine staring wide eye at the scene. Zmey had her hidden away in a safe house. The plan was to hide her and the baby until he could get the one in his family trying to kill her. They were jealous and angry that he was with a Scottish and Romanian woman. They wanted him with one that was Turkish. Zmey's was young but powerful when it came to his business. He trusted Yeva when it came to certain things. Aurora came to Yeva one night saying that Janine was in trouble and needed Zmey. Yeva called him and told him to get to her quick. He didn't hesitate to hurry to her, what he found disturbed him greatly. His family found her and it was ugly.

Janine was about 8 months pregnant when his family found her. They had watched him closer than he thought and found her that way. His cousin was the one orchestrating the plans. He told his guardians to go to her. To have 'fun' with her anyway they wanted. Make sure the rape games made her go into labor. When she went into labor they were keep her alive. Force her to watch as they burned the baby alive. Then to kill her in the worse way possible and mail the remains of the baby to Zmey. What they hadn't planned on was Zmey to show up days earlier than they planned. His guardians took out the sentries. Sneaking in he used several fireballs setting the guardians surrounding Janine on fire. Luckily Janine was unharmed. He had reached her in time, the worst harm that they had done to her was knocking her out. He untied her and left with her. The war with his cousin lasted another few years after Rose was born. To protect Janine and Rose he stayed away. They felt for Rose's protection it was best if he kept himself away from her. Since Yeva saved Janine and Rose that night, Zmey was in her debt. Whatever Yeva needed she received it.

As Yeva slowly walked up she watched how Zmey held Janine. After all these years, he loved Janine madly. He would die to protect her and she would for him as well. To hell with the laws and rules. Love was love and that was the one thing they held desperately to. Rose showed all the signs of being like Shadow Kissed Anna. Sighing she shook her head when she thought of Dimitri's actions. He just lost the love of his life and sent her running blindly into danger. If he wouldn't have done that she would be safer now that what she would be. Now he will be the one to protect her. She sighed knowing that the fate that Rose faces now could have been so much different. "Are you ready to leave Yeva?" Zmey said as he looked up over Janine's shoulder.

"Yes, Zmey. I think we both are now full circle on our debts' with each other. What do you say?"

All he would do was nod his head yes as he helped Yeva in her seat. Telling the driver to go they headed to the port to go back to Baia.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey folks. This is in Ivan's Pov. Just a few more chapters and then its the end. So tell me how does a sequel sound? Let me know when you leave a review. Time to get the party started. Thanks for all the reviews love you all for them. please keep it up it helps me write. **

**Ivan's POV**

After a couple of hours and several clubs later we found her. She was in a different club alone sitting in a corner sipping on a drink. Her eyes made it look like she was drunk. Her body language appeared drunk but if you watched her she was alert. I watched as a strigoi that frequented the club was observing her. She got up and danced a few songs before sitting back down. The one that was observing her decided to try something. I walked a little closer in time to see him press her against the wall. She was a very good actress. She pretended to be enjoying his sloppy kiss on the neck. Then before he knew what hit him she pulled a stake out of the middle of the back of her skirt. Before he could realize what she was doing she staked him. His buddy walked up behind her, she spun on herheel and staked him in his heart as well. She acted bored and decided to leave. We stayed back and saw that there was a few more following her. She had made it to the alley when they attacked.

The band of five had started to circle her. Nathan and I watched as they started their own deadly dance. One came at her from the side only to be kicked back. Then the worst happened. Two of them jumped her from behind holding her down. A third was going for her neck. "Ah bloody hell!" gasps Nathan as I jump with him killing two a piece. Leaving the one holding her still. He had just bit her neck drawing enough blood to make her unconscious. He started to bite her again when I jumped him. Killing him with a stake that I had some of the Spirit users to make for me. Picking her up I had Nathan search the alley. No one can see that we were the ones that killed the hunting party. She could had beaten the pack if they hadn't of ganged up. This was planned and it was by the Strigoi king. He had not found her yet only heard the rumours she was in Japan. I had to get her out of here and now. Carrying her bridal style I whistled. Nathan hailed the cab and helped me get her in the cab.

I had Nathan pay the cabbie and open the door to her hotel. What is going on with me lately. I should just call up her commanding leader and have him come get her. Nope, she would be in trouble and I know what they do to the rogues. Take their stakes and force them out without a care in the world. Looking at her paled features something tugs at my frozen heart. If I didn't know better I swear my heart was trying to beat again. Whatever she is just as expendable as the next guardian. Nathan finds the pass card in her back pocket and lets us in. While she is out I lay her on her bed. I don't dare try to undress her, she'll stake me!

"Nathan get her ready for bed."

"Bloody hell I will!"

"Yes you will you ass."  
>"Are you insane! She will stake me!"<p>

"So what better you than me!"

"You mudder..

"I'll stake both your asses if you come near me again! YOU!" Rose came to and glared at Nathan. Eyes raging with the fires of hell. I swear shadows came out off the wall and formed bodies. She was magnificent standing in a defensive stance on top of her bed.

"Guardian Roza Hathaway-Mazur, put the stake down and calm down."

"Don't you come anywhere closer. My name is not ROZA! It's just plain ROSE! Nathan I haven't forgotten you why are you still alive? I staked you!"

"Yeah well bitch you missed me like you missed your boyfriend."

"Thats it!" She jumped off her bed and ran towards Nathan in a blind rage. I let the fight continue until she really did try to stake him!

"Enough!" I bellowed as I walked over to him and not all to gently threw her onto her bed and walked off.

"Listen child. We saved your life and this is the thanks you give?" I turned around and then leaned back against the door.

"Thanks? Its you who have stalked me for two days.." She eyed me wearily.

"I've not been stalking just watching over you." I shrug innocently

"Right says the creepy vamp!" She sneered and appeared to be more enraged by the moment.

"Hey I was a Moroi at one time show some respect I am your superior."

"That changed when you went strigoi."

"Well you must not recognize me. I am your contact on the mission. My name is ."

"I don't care who you are! I JUST WANT you out of here and take IT with you before I change my mind"

"Sorry a, we can't."

"What do you mean you CAN'T"

"The sun is up princess."

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" With that she grabbed her some clothes,her cell and went straight to the bathroom. I stifled laughing out right as we heard her lock the door yell at someone over the phone. "I want to speak to Guardian Hans Croft NOW!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanksgiving treats to you all folks. I hope you enjoy this. I am not good at hilarious tones so don't be disgusted at my humor please. I own nothing. **

"Guardian Hathaway what is it? Do you know what time it is?"

"What the hell is this shit about a bounty on my head Croft!"

"Oh. That."

"Yes That!"

"It seems that uh when you went to Russia after Guardian Belikov.."

"Yes Get on with it!" Rose growled over the phone.

"You need to calm down and remember who you're talking to Guardian Hathaway!"

"Right now Guardian Croft you're at court. I'm not scared of you. But you better tell me who the hell my contacts are that are Strigoi. I have only been targeted twice since I got to Okinawa!"

"Oh shit. Are you ok?"

"Yes I am fine! But I had two Strigoi save me while I was knocked out and now they are here in my room claiming to be my mudder fudder contacts! Names Hans! I need Names!"

"A former moroi named Ivan and another former dhampir named Nathan."

"Shit, Shit , Shit!"

"What!"

"They are the ones with me. I made contact. Sorry I woke and yelled at you Hans." Rose said dejectedly.

"Hathaway it will be alright. You are being watched over remember that. Now I have things to do. Night Hathaway." The line was dead as she sunk down against the door on the floor.

Looking under the door she saw Nathan go over to her bags looking through her stuff. HEY! Rose shouted out in her head. Turning the water on she looked under the door again. The moroi looked like he physically relaxed and started yelling at Nathan. Great now I am working with the bastard that turned Dimitri. She sighed heavily and went ahead and took a shower. Feeling of her neck gently she felt the bite mark from earlier. The son of a bitch that bit her tore some of her skin badly. Fortunately it would just be needing a stitch or two and she could do it herself with the triage training. Sighing she got dressed for bed and went out of the bathroom.

Eyeing the Nathan and Ivan wearily she walked over to her bag. Pulling out her medic kit, she walked up to Nathan. He took a step back because of the closeness. Before he could utter a word she punched him in the eye. "What the hell was that for!"

"Stay out of my bags you jackass!" Then she stomped over to the vanity and open the bag.

Ivan erupted in laughter at Nathan cowering holding his eye. "I told you to stay away from her stuff." Then when he saw what Rose was doing he jumped up and went into the bathroom. "Do you need some help?"

Rose jumps as she started to thread the suture. She backs herself up against the wall with her stake in her hand. "Chill Roza. I'm not gonna hurt you. I saved you remember."

"Yes I remember. No I don't need your help. And next time don't!"

"Don't what Roza?"

"Don't call me ROZA! It's just plain Rose. Call me Rose, Rosemarie or Guardian Hathaway. Hell you can call me anything but ROZA! That is not my name!"

"Yes it is in Russian"

"I don't care to hear it in Russian."

"Oh I see. "

"Please just leave me alone now." She was fighting hard to control her tears. The last thing she wanted was for Ivan to see her weak. Strigoi or not he was dangerous and unknown to her.

"Fine milaya I will leave you be."

"Oh and Ivan?"

"Yes milaya?"

Rose reached up and grabbed Ivan by his shirt. Pulling him to her eye level she growled at him low and menacing calmly speaking."Never and I mean never think I will become your blood-whore on this mission. Also don't ever call me milaya as well. Now get out!" Rose didn't realize that a tear had slipped past her barriers. Ivan saw it and gulped.

"You'll honestly stake me or die trying if I do won't you?"

"Yes I will" She sneered.

Fine. Ivan thought. This creäture will tell me in time what her problem was. Ivan barely was out the bathroom door when she kicked it shut letting the sound echo loudly.

"Let that she devil be Ivan."

"What are you talking about Nathan."

"Ivan, come over here and I will explain." Ivan growled his frustration and would rather just leave and get his own room. Sitting down beside him Nathan actually being tactful kept his voice low. "How much is it to you to have info on our new bunk mate?"

"Whats your price Badica?" Irritation rose in Ivan's voice.

"She don't stake me! Your my bodyguard against that she devil in there."

"Fine what do you know."

"First off, they where lovers."

"Who was lovers?"

"Her and Belikov, now keep up!"

"Fine, ok so what does that matter?"

"He made her his blood whore when he captured her. You knew that?"

"Right and?"

"Well he never called her by her real name. Always nicknames. Then when she wouldn't turn he tried to force her. She escaped and thought she had killed him, me and Galina. Then my sources tell me that once she was back at court, Belikov stalked her. Then once he was restored he turned her out for Lady Ozera. Telling her that she was a mistake and that Love fades, mine has. "

Ouch. Ivan thought as he leaned back on the bed. No wonder she is so jaded. Then the memory of how she was in the club. "I justwant to be alone for awhile." As he recalled he saw the tear she hadn't kept in check. "Nathan do you know what nicknames he called her?"

"No."

"Get off my bed!"

"I'm sorry you sleep here?"

"Get out of my room and I mean now!"

"We have nowhere to go." Nathan protested.

"Funny. I just had a brilliant idea! Ivan have you ever heard of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?"

"Yes why?"

"Well they navigate through the city unseen by way of the sewers"

"Ah bloody hell, your not serious!"

"Yes I am! Leave now by way of the sewers or burn in the sunlight I don't care!"

Rose pulled out a throwing knife and threw it hitting the wall next to Nathan's head. "Ivan get ahold of your wildcat now BEFORE SHE KILLS ME!"

"Rose calm down" Ivan approached her hesitantly.

"Calm down? I'll calm down when I get answers and sleep!" She stomped around the room pacing.

"Fine I will tell you what you want to know but only if you will let us stay." Ivan had finally cornered her away from Nathan. Leading her towards the desk.

"Oh you mudder fudder! You think I will be able to sleep with you here? Hell no!" That did it. Ivan grabbed her arms to her sides and lead her to the desk chair.

"Fine then you can talk to your superiors. Because as of the moment you left court you became our responsibility. And the three us go no where with out the other got it princess wild cat?" Ivan had her pressed down into the chair at the desk. His eyes never wavered from hers. The staring contest went on for a few more minutes. Sliding her leg up slowly and kicked him into the abdomen. Shoving him backwards. He growled at her and she jumped out of the chair. "Fine!" She grumbled as she walked over to her bed. Pulling the bed sheets back she looked over at Nathan and Ivan. She made them flinch as she acted like she was going to throw a knife at them. She smirked at them as she crawled in bed. A few hours of sleep was badly needed.


	19. Chapter 19

**HAPPY Thanksgiving sweeties. I hope you like it. It's in Ivan, Nathan and Lissa's POV I OWN NOTHING.**

Ivan POV

The wildcat finally settled down in her bed. It was intriguing the way she was willing to fight me tooth and nail. I tried to use compulsion on her yet her mind fought me back. I was honestly about to give up when she caved first. Thank God for that! I would have to be the one to tell her about the danger she is in.

She almost staked me when I called her Roza or called her milaya. Better not call her that again. I slipped up and called her Princess Wildcat and that does fit her. To the Strigoi King he wants her as his queen. So yeah Princess would fit her there. She is even wilder than a Siberian Tigress. So yeah wild cat would fit her there. That chick has claws and she is not afraid to use them. However stupidity in her weapons could get her killed. The ones she has will do nothing against some of the weapons the Strigoi are building for their fight against the Moroi. I have watched a lot of movies as of late. Amazing how much Hollywood can influence your ideas. Underworld's character that Kate Moss played had some really cool weapons. Maybe if we were to change some of those ideas Rose can wear her weapons. If they look like replicas from the movie people won't realize they are real dangerous weapons. Need to talk to the weapons maker. While the wildcat sleeps I'll just get to drawing out my ideas. Giving the weapon makers something to look at is easier than explaining.

Nathan is staying in the corner of the room watching her like a hawk. He is older than what he looks though. He was turned years ago when I was just a kid. Yet since he is a dhampir in his former life its fun busting rank over him. I am moroi after all, and Rose will soon learn her place as well. However maybe instead of her learning her place perhaps its me.

Nathan's POV

That Hathaway chick. I know that name. Think Nathan think. Those curves man! You know those curves. Robert always bragged about Hathaway's curves being a hell of a ride..Think Nathan think. Ah bullocks to hell. Surely not. If Robert had a child with that Hathaway woman he would have said something. Surely to God this can't ber her relation. And even if she was after you tried to kill her. Well shit she did try to stake me! Oh hell no!NO NO NO this can't be my relation. Hathaway curves, she has that one Hathaway's curves. But she died at the hands of Yeva Belikova and Robert wanted her forced into blood whore work. I need to talk to her. She would know.

Shit if she is my relation aw shit. That means I can't suck her dry she's my family. Well if she is my family at least I can beat the shit out of Belikov and claim that as my reason. But to hell with that I owe that bastard for Galina. Screw the reason. I'll do it just because I want to. I hate that bastard. Even though it is fun knowing any mention of anything close to a Belikov memory sets that she devil on edge. This may be fun yet.

Vasilissa's POV

Everything seems to be falling out of sorts now. I was foolish to think I was doing all that for Rose. The entire time I didn't realize I was killing her silently.I tried contacting Rose through the bond. No answer. I needed to know she was ok. I guess until she is ready to talk to me then its radio silence.

Christian came over today and saw me. We are making slow but steady strides. He told me for us to work again we had to start over. I agree. There is so much we need to reconnect on. So tonight will be our first official date. Maybe it will get better as time goes on. He decided we would go to dinner and a movie. Trying to act like a normal couple for a change.

I ran in to Adrian this afternoon and that went well,horrible to put it politely.

"Really Lissa she was your best friend and you didn't know she was drowning?"

"I had a lot going on damn it."

"A lot of snobby socialites climbing the ladder together I see. So was it a race to see who can get a runner in their hose first?"

I slapped him on that one. "For your information I was busy helping Dimitri and tending to the queen's commands."

"Belikov it's always Belikov! What is it about Guardian Belikov that has You, Rose and Tasha Ozera willing to kill for him? He's a grown man! Let him grow up!"

Adrian stalked off to get another bottle of scotch. He had done that ever since Rose left. Pining away for her.I sat down and started crying. He was right. Rose knew what Dimitri needed and I wouldn't listen. I wasn't there for Mason's birthday and now she is gone. She won't answer my calls, or my texts. What the hell have I done.

Christian picked me up around 7. We went to a bar and grill for dinner. Sure enough Mia Rinaldi was bartending tonight. Then surprisingly she wasn't. Eddie was there with her and they were cozy in a corner. Neither saw us but I pointed over to them telling Christian. "Yes, I know. Its their first date."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they will be good for each other Liss. Let them be. So what would you like to have tonight. They make a fine medium rare steak here." He smiled at me and my heart melted for him all over again.

Ivan POV

Princess Wildcat sure has been still for about an hour. Then fireworks began, literally. The shadows that had surrounded her earlier were back. Only this time they formed real human forms and stood around her bed. Scary part they turned around in their spot facing Nathan and I. I looked at Nathan and he glanced at me as he stood up. The room started filling up with forms from shadows and then ghost. This is not normal is it? I have not met with many shadow kissed people. Really this is actually freaking me out. Every Shadow and ghost kept standing purposely between her and us. What the flick? Are they guarding her as she slept or what?


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, this is the last chapter I am going to post until next week. I thought you all deserved one more before then. Thank you for continuely breaking my viewing and reading records on this story. I feel very loved. **

**I own nothing. Enjoy! :) **

**Rose's POV**

The dream is back only this time it is worse. It's just about Dimitri and me. He is telling me that he loves me as he makes love to me. I can feel his touch on my body. The heat from his fingertips and lips set me on fire. I can't stand it any longer and give into my desire. All I want in this world is standing in front of me and I give into the need. His trails of kisses and embraces awaken me. I feel like I am breathing for the first time I feel alive.

Then just as he told me he loves me it changes. I'm now beside him and we are back in church. 'love fades, mine has' is ringing through my mind. Before I can move that stake is formed. He picks it up and shoves it into my chest. No remorse no flicker of regret is shone through his eyes. Love shines through as he looks past my shoulder. This time she is walking up. It's Natasha Ozera. She walks up and kisses him full on the mouth. He has an arm wrapped around her waist saying he loves her in Russian. Then one of his arms and hers extend together as I'm pushed backwards. I fall back into the river that took Dimitri away in Russia.

Slowly the water pulls me under and then I see her. It's a woman who looks like Janine. I mean mom. She is standing in front of me with a long line of women that then surround me. They all take a hand and place it on me and start swimming to the surface. Another woman I have never seen before could be my twin sister. Weird, the pain in my heart is slowly leaving as if I am being cleansed. Then Grandmother Hathaway comes forward and whispers to me. "The pain will leave soon. But more is coming. Prepare and it won't last long. We all will protect you, your destiny is coming faster than we planed now. Beware not to stray to the past. Your future is in front of you now. "

Then the same looking woman comes to me. "I'm sorry your going through this much pain child but it has to be. It will be hard road but it can't be stopped now. You are on the path you need to follow, trust your heart. You're a part of me and I'll show you the path when you need me." She touches my temple with one hand and with the other over my heart. "I know the pain you feel. I have felt it too. He did love you but now you can't linger. The path has changed and so shall you. This was not the path I chose for you he did. When you awake you will have more knowledge about fighting than you would have dreamt. Also your shadows will guard you at night. Embrace the darkness when the time comes to you, it will protect you."

I start to shake violently. "What is happening to me?"

"Your so close to death my child that your being reborn."

"Reborn? What do you meaning?"

"With life comes death. Your heart, soul and body is dying Rose. The strongest of people are forged in the fires of their own Hell. To be what you need to be you have to be reborn again. When you awake it'll be all over."

"The pain is unbearable! I can't breathe!"

"Birth is aways painful Rose. That is what life is. This Pain created in the fires of Hell. It is what will forge you into the strongest weapon on Earth. Your being made into the most unbreakable person. It's what you wanted isn't? To never feel the pain you've been feeling ever again?"

"Yes but...wait who are you?"

"Someone that helped forge your path a long time ago. Goodbye my Wild Rose."

The painful fires engulf me as I feel it swarm thorough my veins. I try to breathe only to have a cleansing water rush me. As I inhale it fills my lungs as the fire races faster. My heart joins the pace and my eyes sharpen. I hear a male voice faintly yell. Some idiot is calling me Princess, then I make out wildcat. Then I hear that unforgettable voice of Nathan's calling me a she devil.

**Nathan's POV**

The creatures coming and surrounding that she devil stare at us. I yell at them to know avail. Then that Hathaway chick pulls a stupidexorcist stunt. She starts shaking all over and levitates off the bed. "What is wrong with the She Devil Zekleos?"

"Princess whats' the matter with you!" Ivan tries to get to her. The ghosts and shadows block him. They throw him against the wall snarling at him.

"Badica you have to get to her!"

"To Hell with that man. You get to her, no way am I going near the she devil."

"Wildcat can you hear me? Wild cat!" Ivan is trying to get to her growling at the ghosts holding him against the wall. She screams at the top of her lungs the most painful scream. Man it sounds like she is in real pain.

**Ivan's POV**

I see the ghost's and shadows take a protective stance around Hathaway. I just ignore it all after a few and sit back down to draw. I suck as a artist but figure why not. Then the room fills with a blinding red and gold light. Hathaway starts arching her back as she levitates. A pain filled screams wracks her body as she violently shakes.

"What is wrong with the She Devil Zeklos?" Nathan is looking seriously concerned. Well as much as we can be for strigoi.

"Princess whats' the matter with you!" I run trying to get to her. The ghosts and shadows block me. They then throw me against the wall snarling.

"Badica you have to get to her!"

"To Hell with that man. You get to her, no way am I going near the she devil."

"Wildcat can you hear me? Wild cat!" I'm is trying to get to her growling at the ghosts holding me against the wall. She screams at the top of her lungs the most painful scream. Then she stops floating to the bed after a blinding light fills the room. When the light recedes, the sight before us is one I never thought I would see.


	21. Chapter 21

**I hadn't planned on writing this in Tasha's pov but felt like it needed to be told. I threw in a new twist and hope you like it. I need to apologize for what might be some confusion. When Ivan was thinking about Underworld. I meant to put Kate Bekinsale as the correct name instead of Kate Moss. I sometimes wake up at 1 am my time and was some how confusing Kate Beckinsale and Carrie Moss's names combined. I think both actresses are kick ass. However you feel about the Matrix films Carrie kicked ass in them in my opinion. Anyways please enjoy the new twist I thought of last night and have safe Black Friday. Thank you to all those that read this story and review. I enjoy them all. PS. Rose and Tasha will not be doormats for anyone. Especially after what both of them have went through. **

**I own nothing but the plot. :)**

**Tasha's POV**

I am nothing but a fool. Here I thought that Dimka was starting to come around. He is the first man I felt anything for since my love was killed. I loved Ivan with all my heart. Dimka, no not Dimka, Dimitri would be the one that Ivan would want me to be with. Even though they never found his body I knew he would never become a Strigoi. He promised me he would die honorably before becoming 'awakened'. I know that Rose went on to join the Elites. Even though I don't care much for her I do have respect for the twerp. She saved Christian and then she walked away when she thought Dimitri rebuked her. That takes strength. I respect that. She was refusing to lay down and die over a heartbreak. Maybe Rose really is the bad ass people think she is.

I left the dorms and went to gather my things. I feel like there is nothing here for me anymore. I need space to heal too. Korea is where my martial arts master is now at. I want to be able to defend myself properly and no longer feel the need for a guardian. Master Mao was hoping I would return soon and now I will. I just need to say good-bye to Christian and Lissa.

The moon is so beautiful tonight. I remember back in school when Ivan would pick me up to go for a walk. He would drape his arm so gracefully around my shoulders. He was a good head taller than me and built like Dimitri. Maybe that is why I had this strange fascination with Dimitri. He could never replace my Ivan and yet isn't that what I was trying to do? My heart aches so badly for my Ivan. The more I dwell on it the more it, the more it makes sense. Dimitri has the same body structure and at times the same humor. Ivan and Dimitri had the same eye color and skin tone. Only Ivan's hair was a few tones lighter than Dimitri's. Ivan's was always appeared more on the blonde than the brown side.

I see some headlights pull in and head to them. It's Christian and Vasilissa. Great I can kill two birds with one stone. "So Belikov is making you leave me too huh? The f*$king bastard! Not only does he drive Rose away but now you too?"

"Christian, that's not fair he wasn't the only reason Rose left." Lissa tried to play Devil's advocate here. However she failed miserably.

"How can you defend him? Lissa not only did he break Rose's heart but Aunt Tasha's as well!"

"Christian, this is for the best. He never loved me only Rose. He thought he was protecting her."

"Aunt Tasha then why leave?"

"It's to painful and like Rose I need to heal. I think if you stop and think about I never healed from Ivan's death. I need to focus and heal from that first. Then maybe I can heal and find someone new. I love you both and I know you can work past your problems. Just keep in mind what happened between Rose and Dimitri doesn't have to be the same for the two of you. "

With that being said I gave them all one last hug. The local court guardians offered to give protection since of the time is still early in the Moroi day. I climb in to leave looking back one last time at the dorms. 'Goodbye Dimka maybe in the future we can both find the love we deserve.' I think to myself as the sights of court get smaller in the rear view mirror.

**Christian's POV**

I guess I never really thought that my Aunt Tasha was still hurting over Ivan. Come to think of it;it made a lot of sense. She must have been so caught up in trying to give me the perfect family, that she didn't take into account her own feelings. Lissa gave me a concerned look telling me everything will be ok. "Don't worry about Rose and Tasha. They are both strong fierce women. They just need to be alone to themselves."

"You may be right but Lissa, Rose left more broken than Tasha. How can you be so cavalier?"

She stopped walking as if to think while she fished out her keys. I had just walked her to her apartment door when her hands fumbled with the lock. She was nervous, I could feel it. " Maybe it's the fact that no matter what went on in the past Rose took care of it. She was my guardian and yet even when my back turned on her she still protects me. Come on in and I'll explain what your about to see." She pushed the door open and inside were piles of boxes in her apartment.

"When Rose left she really left."

"Yeah, she told the matron that what I didn't want to throw away. I know she is hurting and didn't mean it. I told the matron to box it up. When I have time I'm going to stack it up in the spare bedroom."

"And do what Lissa? Bronze it all as trophies?" I was angry from everything that happened but that wasn't right of me. Here she was trying to do something nice. Only my reaction was to yell at her for it.

"NO! Of course not. I thought she may still want her stuff for when she comes home."

"She's not coming back Lissa." I dejectedly cry.

"Yes she...agghhhhhhhhhhh." She starts screaming as her body starts to levitate.

"LISSA!" I scream as I reach out to her.

"It's not me its Rose! She's, I can feel her, its like fire running through us both."

"Lissa whats happening?" Her body comes down and she is cowering in my arms. I slowly rock her as her breathing slows.

"I don't know but its like...its like she...I can feel her through the bond!" she says in a whisper before she passes out.


	22. Chapter 22

**I wanted to tell all of you thank you for all of your support on this story. As you will read in the next chapter or two Rose has transformed. Part of this chapter is filler but there are some very close details in it. Because Rose was so heartbroken her heart, mind, and body was quickly dying. To give her the strength to be able to face what is in the future she had to be reborn. Shadow Kissed Anna and the rest of Rose's fore-mothers decided that Rose needed all of their training as well. When she comes to she will have the knowledge of different fighting styles of those who came before her. She still does not know what Shadow kissed Anna looks like or about the prophecy about her. I hope this chapter leads you up to next one. The next one will not be in anyone's POV. It will be of Yeva explaining to Rose what all has happened to her and Lissa.**

**I do not own VA. **

**Rose's POV**

The pain was unbearable. Once the fire and rushing water subsided in my veins. The floating sensation lessened as my body slowly drifts down to the bed. Roaring sensations that once filled my ears slowly leave. Voices surround me as I feel the cold strong hands touch my skin. I jerk away as out of defense. I don't remember where I am or how I got there. I recall having a nightmare about Dimitri and Tasha. Quickly I roll out of the hands reach onto the floor. My eyes are closed shut and I am unable to see yet. I try to force my eyes open, wincing as the light blinds me. I'm still hunched up into a ball or fetal position where I have my head to the floor and laying on my knees.

I feel the nauseated feeling coming over me again. I hear someone gasp and I instantly freeze in place. I start to slowly stand up rolling my body up from my low place on the floor. I am beyond pissed now. I feel the darkness swarm me like angry honey bees when a bear disturbs their hive. I hope my eyes and sure enough the reason for my anger is standing in front of me. If I didn't know better, I would swear the strigoi in front of me could pass for Dimitri on a bad day. "Roza? That did it.

I push the offensive hands from me as I strike at Ivan standing in front of me. How many times do I have to tell this idiot not to call me that? With speed I never knew I had I start to strike out at him and kick. We both are engaged into a deadly dance, for I am bound to stake the bastard. I feel two steel like bands of what should be arms, wrap around my waist to pull me from him. Not happening today ass, I think as I elbow him in the nose, stomp on the instep of his foot and mule kick him back.

"STOP!" I swirl around to see my 'ghost mates/protectors' out in full apparitions. Surprisingly they are standing between me and the two idiots. Mason as this strange look on his face as does Andre', Rhea, Eric and Grandmother Aurora. "Why must I stop?" I shout back as I hear my alarm go off. "Good my alarm is going off, I'll wake up and this will be just another stupid dream."

"Rose, you're not asleep anymore. This is real and you are wide awake. Why don't you go and look in the mirror." Ivan says. He is clearly backing off and walking slowly away. I eye him cautiously and for once I finally can raise my left eyebrow. I grab my clothes. "Screw this I need to get ready to meet the group." I walk in and shut the door locking it behind me. This is crazy, them two numbskulls out there were looking at me weird. I look in the mirror and scream. I don't recognize the woman in the mirror. Right before I pass out I hear those two idiots trying to break the door down.

**Christian's Pov**

I had just got Lissa laying down on the couch. She started scream and grabbing at herself in sheer pain. Complaining about being on fire and drowning at the same time. What is going on? She mumbled Rose's name over and over making me want to call her. If Lissa was feeling this what was Rose doing? I tried calling Rose and there was no answer. It went straight to voicemail. Realising she wouldn't answer Lissa's phone I tried calling using mine. Still no answer. Luckily I had enough brains to get Guardian Hathaway's cell number before she left.

"Hello Guardian Hathaway?"

"Lord Ozera? How may I help you?"

"Guardian Hathaway Princess Dragomir is passed out on her couch. She grabbed her head about 15 min ago and was screaming in pain. She has said nothing but Rose's name over and over when she is not complaining about being on fire and drowning. I tried calling Rose and there is no answer. Have you heard from her since you left?"

"No I haven't. I will try calling her and see what is going on. Is the Princess showing any more signs of distress?" Her voice was calm while I was close to hysterical.

"No she is out cold." There was a silence for a few moments before she would respond. I wonder if she was trying to stay calm herself.

"Okay just make sure she can't be harmed and let her sleep. Whatever happened is done and she should just sleep off the after effects."

"If your sure then okay. Thank you Guardian Hathaway." she hung up after that. She didn't want to talk to me that was for sure. But after the way Rose was treated could I honestly blame her? Lissa was laying on the couch still as can be. Her chest rising and falling was the only movement that you could see. Not wanting to leave her alone I settled in for a long night. Maybe if she wakes up soon she can tell me what has happened.

**Abe's POV**

Of all the damnedest things they could do to my kiz they have the nerve to call Janine over the Princess. Had they not done enough? Let my Kiz alone you jackass! Yeva Belikova came up to me half way through the flight. Yeva's predictions or visions as she calls them are never wrong. So when she told me to change course and go to Okinawa Japan I didn't argue. I had my pilot change flights when he stopped to refuel. I hadn't told Janine yet, she has been so worried about Rose. I don't see the point in worrying her over nothing. Please creator Please let this be nothing. Damn it I just got my kiz back into my life. Please let her be ok.

Yeva has sat back in her seat for almost an hour in a trance like state. Then suddenly she comes flying out of her seat, talking to the wall. Yeva does have the ability to see spirits so I don't dare laugh out loud. If she is talking to the other world, you just let her talk!

"It has happened. She has been changed according to the prophecy. Guardian Hathaway call your daughter we need to see her tonight." Yeva replied simply.

From the moment Lord Ozera called to Yeva's comment Janine has been on the phone trying to reach our kiz. She tried texting too if she was in the meeting after about 15 minutes of no answer on the phone. All we got was the address to the motel and her room number. We arrived at the hotel and found her room filled with two strigoi. Janine immediately went into defense attack until Rose came out of the bathroom and stopped her. Janine froze when she saw Rose. I did too. Yeva stepped up to the strigoi with her face pale as one of the ghosts that was in the room. I could clearly see them. They filled the room and several I knew from long ago as family members. Some were even enemies of mine, yet they were protecting my kiz.

"Yeva, what are you doing here?" Rose stared at Yeva in disbelief.

'Your grandmother sent me to explain what is happening to you."

**Rose's Pov**

I came to not knowing what to think. The door was busted off the hinges and I am being held in the Strigoi named Ivan's arms. Sure enough, I would black out in nothing but my bra and panties. I start to shove myself out of his arms when I notice he wrapped me in a bed sheet. Damn for a strigoi he still had manners. Whats the deal, you would think he would had drunk me dry by now. What is in this deal for him helping the Moroi? I thought all strigoi loved being awakened.

"Eh, Princess you need to get dressed we will have company soon." Did he just look at me with concern? That is weird because Strigoi don't care about that.

"Princess? I'm not a princess. Dhampir's can't be princesses." Now I am confused, why is this joker calling me Princess.

"Okay well fine get dressed Wildcat. You have someone on their way to see you." Wildcat? What the flip!

"Great, then would you two leave since you broke my bathroom door."

"No can do. Me and Nathan will turn our back while you get dressed."

"No your going to leave or stand outside. I need to shower!" My temper was rising and the room started to darken. The shadows on the walls started to swirl and form into human shapes. The two strigoi kindly shirked back and went outside. I didn't look in the mirror for a few minutes before I jumped in the shower. My hair is no longer the bad ass molten chocolate-brown. It now has streaks of Dark Red to light brown in it. It's strange how though. I know that some how in brown color schemes Red is the underlying tone for it. However my cool wicked ass hair now has Red. When I say Red I mean Dark deep Red. My muscle tone is now more defined than yesterday and my mind feels like a computer that has been rebooted. I start to brush my teeth when I noticed my canines are now sharper? I run my tongue over them to feel it be pricked. My tongue now starts to faintly bleed and they grow larger. HOLY SHIT! What the hell! I hurriedly get dressed in case the 'company' shows up sooner. That's weird my clothes are now, looser than before. I come out of the bathroom and notice that Nathan and Ivan kept their word. They both are outside my door guarding me! What is going on and why am I suddenly important to the one that turned Dimitri and this Ivan?


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok folks. I hope I did this one justice. I really tried to cover a lot in this chapter. Please enjoy your sinful pleasure as you read. :)**

**I own nothing. **

Rose let in Nathan Badica and Ivan Zeklos to her room. She was fully dressed and was starting to get ready to leave. Although she wasn't to confident on how things felt or what the others might think when they saw her. She wanted to call in but knew that would not look good. What the crap was she gonna do or how could she explain this? She walked into the en suite of her hotel to get more of her weapons. When she walked in there stood her mother and father along with none other than Yeva Belikova.

"Mom, Dad! Stop everyone please!" Forgetting how she would normally act she ran up to her mom and threw her arms around her crying. Everything has been so chaotic she does know how to feel. "Kiz are you ok and why do you have two non staked strigoi in your room?" Abe came beside the two women holding them in his embrace. Janine was holding her daughter and looking Abe in the eyes over Rose's head. The strange new red in Rose's hair looked so much like her dead mother's.

"Roza, I need to speak to you privately about what you have been through." Yeva spoke up sternly while she eyed Ivan Zeklos. Her face was pale as a ghost yet she never moved her sight off of Ivan. Ivan looked at her and slightly shook his head no as if to answer an unspoken question. Even though he was now a strigoi he still feared and respect a short woman named Yeva Belikova.

"Yeva I'm sorry that was so rude of me. I should have said hi first. But yeah we need to talk. I don't even know what is going on with me. You two weirdos get out. Mom and Dad there is an en suite through there if you want to sit and wait."

"Sure Rosemarie, we will wait. By the way, Princess Vasilissa is now passed out. If you can will you please check on her through the bond?"

"Passed out what happened?"

"We don't know about an hour before we landed I recieved a call from Lord Ozera. He said she started screaming your name out then complained about fire and water flooding through her."

Rose turned pale as before when Ivan caught her in his arms. He stared at her and his gaze never let her. If the Princess felt the same thing Rose did then what happened with the bond. Rose looked at the ground and her hands as they started to shake. Her eyes shaded over causing her to become blind. After a few minutes she returned to normal and looked at her mother. "She is fine she just need's some sleep. Please call Christian and tell him not to worry she'll be fine." Rose tried to act normal but felt anything that meant normal. She looked up and saw a look on Ivan's face. Could strigoi's get constipated? Do they even go to the bathroom? Because Ivan has this look that was a cross between constipation and concentration. With a nod of Rose's head and a tilt of Ivan's head Nathan and Ivan left the room. What was that? Did she and Ivan just shared a conversation without words? Her and Dimitri used to do that. Funny for the first time in a few hours the thought of Dimitri had her calm and not be in a teary mess.

"Good, now that they are out of the room come here." Yeva said sternly.

"Yeva, I don't know if you know yet but.." Rose stepped closer to Yeva as instructed. She was suddenly nervous and self conscious.

"You and Dimitri are not together? Yes, I know that. I also know what a stubborn horses ass he can be. I need to do something first." She was looking at Roses' hair and then her teeth. The entire time she was observing Rose she was making Rose nervous. Again Yeva looked at the color of red in Rose's hair and then did something Rose didn't expect. Yeva reached her frail arms around Rose hugging her and started crying. "Yeva are you alright?" Rose was nervous at the way Yeva was acting. Yeva never acted this way in front of her much less acted like she liked Rose.

"Oh, my Roza. You have no idea how sorrowful I am that this is happened to you. My dear I have so much to tell you and there are some of it you must find for yourself. "

"Yeva your scaring me! Why is this or what is this that is happening! I have this strange dream, feel like I am on fire and drowning at the same time, then wake up with this appearance. Tell me please because for the second time in my life I am truly afraid!" Rose was close to being hysterical.

"My child this path was set forth for a special female guardian. The guardian would be transformed from her original state to take on the Strigoi world." Yeva began. Her tears had not stopped and she had a softness to her features. Remorse of all the past was catching up to her. "This guardian is thought to be the descendant of Shadow Kissed Anna." Yeva continued after hushing Rose when she started to protest. "The Guardian would appear not like her normal dhampir self and hold the knowledge of a multitude of the years...Her hair would then change to that of the color of her predecessors'. To be able to fight the strigoi even though technically she was dhampir she would have to feed like the moroi and be able to yield magic as well."

"No, No, NO, Yeva! Do you not hear yourself this is not happening!" Rose was on the verge of laughing hysterically.

Slap! Yeva slapped Rose hard to snap her out of the break down. Rose looked wide eyed in shock at Yeva. Yeva looked almost panicked at her stunned she had done that herself. "Roza you have to listen to me, for you will now be the most feared Guardian in the Strigoi world." Yeva pushed Rose over to her bed forcing her to sit down. She grabbed the chair from the desk and sat right in front of her. "Roza, the Strigoi King wants you to become his Queen for this reason. If he can turn you he believes that you will be the downfall of the Moroi world. That is why you must feed from the feeders and make it look like you are now turned Strigoi. The power in the blood will make you as strong as the strigoi. And with the ability to wield magic he thinks you would make the greatest trophy after you destroy the Moroi and enslave the rest of the Dhampir race."

"No, No Yeva its wrong there is no way this is right!" Rose is so far gone into a hysterical panic that she never noticed the room start to darken. The shadows came off the wall forming human shapes while a cat formed and two hounds formed. They came and sit by her while Aurora came to stand beside Yeva.

"Am I? Then tell me Roza why in your dream did your grandmother along with another woman who looked like you told you this is happening."

"I don't know!" She cried out. Mason had made his figure as solid as he could before he walked up and put his arms as best he could around her body. She started to cry when Rhea and Eric came and put their hands on her shoulders. Yeva heard the slightest of sounds as Ivan quietly poked his head in.

"Roza I know that you are still putting your soul back together after what happened with Dimka. Please don't dwell on it. You are not meant to be with Dimka."

"How can you say that Yeva. I loved him!"

"No, Roza. It is not good to dwell on the past. You have a long hard road ahead of you now thanks to Dimka. You should not let that distract you or it can get you killed. Roza?" Yeva was now squatted down in front of her cupping her face in her withered hands. "Roza I know he hurt you so badly that you feel dead inside."

"Actually Yeva now that you mention it, I feel nothing for him anymore. Last night before I went to bed I ached for him. Now I feel nothing but knowledge of what he was to me and done to me."

Yeva looked her dead pan in the eyes and knew she spoke truthfully. "So are you going to be alright my Roza? Can I at least still call you Roza my child?"

"Only you and Olena, Yeva. Only the two of you." Rose practically jumped into the older woman's arms as she started to sob. All this happened so fast that she couldn't control her emotions anymore. Yeva sat and let Rose cry them out. Looking at the time Rose jumped up, apologizing as she ran off to join her mother and father for a few minutes.

"That was a strange tell you told her Guardian Belikova. Why didn't you tell her the rest of the so called prophecy?" she heard the male voice rumbled deep and low.

"Because Ivan, IF and only IF, Roza is to be your wife when your restored. Then she has to be the one to decide it. Not you, Not Dimka and sure as hell not fate! So you keep your mouth shut and watch over her."

"You think that she will choose Dimka after all is said and done?"

"I have hope yes. Yet with all that is now taken from her? She needs to have some control over what happens to her."

"What if I decide I am hungry and decide to drink her dry on my own free will?"

"You do that Ivan not only will I tell Tasha your alive as a strigoi but I will help her stake you once with a spirit stake. Then once your returned I'll stake your ass and make sure you die for keeps. "

"You honestly would tell Tasha that I am alive? You know she may have been in love with me even though I have never loved her. That was an arranged marriage you know that and she does too. Besides she is with my best friend and happy. So much like me here with his ex. Besides maybe I want to go a round or two with Rose and see what it is like to have her."

"Ivan don't you dare. She knows nothing of you and your past with Tasha Ozera. Let her heal. Don't you try it and don't bring it up. Just like our family relationship that is off topic as well." Yeva said as she left the room leaving him to think.

"As you wish, Grandmother Belikova." Ivan said as lowly possible.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the delay I have had a bit of writers block please enjoy. Thanks to all of the wonderful reviews and suggestions! You all are awesome! :)**

**I own nothing. :(**

**Ivan's POV**

I had left the room when what I assume is the Princess's parents came. Of all people to be with them is my not known to anyone, grandmother Yeva Belikova. How I became a Moroi when I was supposed to be a dhampir I will not understand. Because of the fear of using my side of the family for experiments, she never allowed us to let it be known. She didn't know when I was little I had found her diaries and read them. Inside she told in great detail about this prophecy and who she suspected would be the possible in each generation. I know for my generation she wouldn't mention who. I think when she wrote them she didn't know. I know that Yeva didn't know I was strigoi until tonight. Her reaction when she saw me said all. However I wish she doesn't tell Tasha that I am awakened. I thought I loved her or at least I was trying to. Her uncle and my father arranged our so-called marriage before. We had seen each other a few times before Dimitri came to guard me. He wasn't aware of the arrangement. I didn't want to go through it and that was the blessing I saw in being awakened. I didn't have to marry that bitch.

I'm standing by watching my wildcat. It is quite interesting to see how she conducts herself. Earlier I looked at her and it was like we held a conversation with our eyes. Strange how I feel as though something is being brought back alive when I am with her let alone near her. Yeva must be right about the prophecy. The moments she was knocked out her body tightened. She must not be told about her and I. IF and if that part is true she is destined to be my wife? Aw, sweet but screw that! I refuse to ever get married. Why when I can screw anything I want as a single person. As callous as that sounds I don't want to be tied down to anyone or have kids.

My phone starts ringing and I look at it. Its our new commander over the missions. "What!" I bark over the phone in a low grow.

"Where are you? You were supposed to meet with the group over 15 minutes ago."

"Who are you to question me insect! You are nothing but food to me so if I was you I would shut up. I have already met one of your new guardian and I am not impressed. She is with me now and I believe her name is Hathaway."

"Good. She hasn't checked in yet. How long before you get over here."

"I will get there when I can you just keep your ass still."

"Listen here strigoi I don't care what you think. You will not..." I was tired of this insect's attitude. I will deal with it later. Right now my wild cat was with her parental makers and she needed the time. I will give her some time and then we will have to change clothes and leave. I know where there is a nest and think a small raid tonight will help her break some tension in that luscious body of hers. Wait. Did I just say she had a luscious body. Crap. I need to get away from her.

**Nathan's POV**

WOW, is all I can think when I saw Hathaway's mother. Man she had Robert's eyes and nose till no tomorrow. I wonder if its possible that Rose is my grand-niece. Shit. Should I even care? I mean if I was still alive maybe I would give a damn about family honor. Bullocks to hell though. She would be his bastard child and he is near in his 70's now. He thinks I am dead beyond years. I was only about 22 went I meant Galina all them years ago. She was the most gorgeous woman for a Dhampir. I would say that Hathaway is a close second now with all the new improved changes. I feel like causing trouble. I see that Belikova witch come out of the room.

"So are you not going to say at least hello my old friend"

"Friend? I don't know who you are referring to Badica but we were never 'friends'"

"I distinctly recall one night in the sack where you were screaming out my name."

"I never screamed your name. I screamed I do recall 'God make him stop!'"

"Oh come on dear you always said you liked it rough."

"No I didn't. What is you want. I am sure it is not to rehash old memories."

"Yes it is. Is Hathaway's mother my niece?"

"Yes and no she doesn't know. Why does this mean you will protect Roza since she is your brother's blood?"

"Maybe if I was alive and gave a damn about family honor. The bitch staked me!"

"Do you really expect anything less from her? She is a guardian what else did you want her to do?"

"Yevana please did we not mean a thing to each other at all?"

"Nathaniel yes for 5 seconds and then you were done. Now if your done rehashing our one night stand let me pass!"

I seen my aged one time lover walk pass me and into the en suite. I must confess she aged well while I have not. Damn it I guess this means I am nothing but a guard dog for Hathaway too.


	25. Chapter 25

**I hope you are having a great day. Thank you for the encouragement. I own nothing and please enjoy and review. :)**

**Janine's POV**

Abe and I went in the en suite to wait for Rose. She was completely different. I almost mistook her for a strigoi! Her eyes now had a red ring around the pupil. Then it was her hair. That fiery red streaked hair. It started at the root in sections a deep blood dark red and then went to a lighter auburn in the middle to a bright red on the tips. Most of her hair was the same gorgeous brown yet this red gave it a pop. Her body was leaner than it had been and more muscular. I still can't get over the red in her hair though. It looked familiar to me. It reminded me of my mother's hair before she died. I sat down in the chair while Abe perched himself haphazardly on the desk.

"Those strigoi out there. Did you know either of them Ibrahim?"

"Yes, one of them is a Badica, and the other is Belikov's old charge Lord Ivan Zeklos. They have been given clemency if they help fight the strigoi. Yet I have a feeling that Yeva didn't know Ivan was strigoi from her reaction when she saw him."

"You caught that too huh?"

"Yep." Abe said as he popped the p at the end of the word. Well I can honestly say that Rose got that from him and not me. It was just a few more minutes when Rose busted in to the en suite. She reached out for us both and hugged us for dear life. What happened back at court must had some impact on my Rose. She has never been so needy in affection around me. Her reaction out for me and hugging me so openly changed how she is now. That much I am grateful for. Her being hurt by those she trusted makes me very ungrateful and bitter.

"Rose?"

"Mom please just hold me?"

"Sure kiz, we will hold you."

We held our only daughter for a good time before the Zeklos lord came in to say they were late and had to go. I didn't want to let her go for anything. When she pulled back I noticed how pale she was.

"Roza, remember with the changes you are like the strigoi, moroi, and dhampir into one. You must now feed from a feeder soon since the transformation as zapped a lot of your energy. If you come into a battle tonight without feeding you will not survive it. " Yeva said flatly. I never noticed she now possessed fangs.

"Wait! She now has to drink blood?" I asked Yeva with raised brows.

"Yes, the transformation in the prophecy was to give her the best shot against the strigoi. To be able to yield the magic of the moroi she has to feed. But until the time is right she needs to pretend she is wearing contacts." Yeva replied simply.

"I can say that I wanted to do something that no one would expect with my hair because of how I left court. You know that lame excuse of changing due to a rough break up." She was trying to laugh it off but I could tell she was still hurting. Whether it was the absence of the princess or Belikov it is yet to be determined.

"The nickname Wildcat will come in handy for her. She can also join that into her reasoning. She is wanted by the Strigoi Nation with a bounty by the king. Only a few know what she looked like before the transformation. Looking like she does now can be explained as going wild after a bad breakup. Since she looks like a cougar in spiked heels, wildcat would fit perfect." The one I would call Zeklos stepped forward with the easy explanation.

"Rose may I see you alone for a moment?" I asked her quietly before they were about to leave. The Zeklos strigoi seemed irritated but I didn't care. There was no telling what danger my only child was facing. In my mind all I could think about was giving her the best damn chance I could as her mother.

"Come with me mom." I followed her into the bathroom. I noticed there wasn't a door and cocked her one of my eyebrows. She looked at me and mimicked me. I was so proud of her. She finally did what she wanted to do for years. "What do you need mom?"

"Just go ahead and feed ok?" Rose looked astonished and shook her head no. "Rose you hear Yeva and now you don't have time to find a feeder. Plus you need to keep this secret from the rest of the group. One of them could sell you out to the Strigoi. No please feed from me so if you walk out into a fight you will be ok." The look on her face told me she was fighting the urge. Then ever so gently as possible she raised my left wrist to her mouth and bit down.

**YEVA POV**

I knew what would happen. As a mother, Janine was going to protect Rose as best possible. When I heard her ask Rose to meet her alone for just a minute I knew she was going to give her the substance she would need. Abe looked at me knowingly as well. Whether Rose wanted to admit it or not she was very much like her mother. Janine had offered her own blood several times to Abe when he needed it. Just as Rose did with the Princess. Yes Janine could be very harsh and hard on her daughter but for good reason. She wanted her daughter to succeed in life where she had not. If this was the way to do it than so be it. Janine knew the consequences of this life too much. Now that I am seeing things come to full circle I know my time is short. I just pray that whoever my Roza chooses to be a life mate to that all are happy.

**Abe's POV**

Holding my daughter in my arms is one of the few joys I'm graced with. My family and the strigoi have tried and almost succeeded in taking her and Janine away from me twice now. Yet, they still may do it with my Kizim. I was terrified that they had when I first seen her eyes. When I held her and heard her heart beat I knew it was the prophecy. Please Lord keep her safe. Reluctantly we all let go of her when it was time to leave. Janine was pale and I knew the reason. She feed her daughter for when it was needed. Regardless of the past Janine always loved Rose more than her own life. Life is pain and heartache. It's the force that lets you know your alive.


	26. Chapter 26

**Ok my lovelies, here is a cliffy for you for the night. I will have more posted later. By my gators and don't hate me. You will see the method to my madness. hehe :)**

**Oh you know you love me. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I am going to bed now. NIGHT folks!**

**I own nothing.**

**Christian's POV**

Lissa had passed completely out. I wasn't able to stop her from going to the floor. I felt bad about that but what could I do but keep her head from hitting the tile. Her breathing was normal and even. I scooped her up and carried her to her room. After gently placing her on the bed I called Rose's mother. Rose hadn't answered her phone and I thought maybe she would for Janine. About an hour later Janine called me back stating that Rose checked on Lissa through the bond. Janine said she was ok just to let her sleep it off. I pulled my dinner jacket off and got comfortable. I wasn't leaving until Lissa woke up.

Feeling very bored, I walked in the rest of her apartment. Lissa had said she was going to place the boxes in the spare bedroom. Sure enough some of them would be to heavy for her to lift. I felt froggy and thought why not. I had time to kill and I am bored. I went into the spare room and looked around. Seeing as it is huge; I stacked them all neatly in the corner of the furthest wall. Making sure that if she needed to get into them later she could.

I look at the time and noticed her morning guard was coming on. Sure enough it had been 7 hours since she passed out. I hadn't realized I had fell asleep sitting on the floor propped up against the wall across from her sleeping form. Lissa was tossing and turning again as if she was caught in a bad dream. Within ten minutes of her latest toss she started screaming out Rose's name. I walked over to her shushing her trying to wake her. When she finally woke she had tears streaming down her face. "The bond is broken...Rose is dead." She kept crying hysterically and I went over to the other side of the bed. Kicking off my shoes I laid down beside her. She didn't refuse my open arms as I opened them and pulled her form to me.

"Christian will you please come back? I love you more than my life and I am more sorry than you realize about how things are."

"Liss,"

"Please Christian, to hell with the world. I will give up everything just to have you back."

"Everything?"

"Yes, my title means nothing, the clothes, and jewels. None of that means anything. I want you and only you."

"Ok. However there is a demand or two that I want."

"Name it. Its yours. "

"One you give Rose and Dimitri their space. If they want to talk let them talk to each other on their own."

"Deal and the other?"

"That we take this one day at a time. No rushing."

"Agreed."

"You said that the bond broke what happened?"

She broke down crying. She said it felt like fire and ice water rushing through her. She could feel and see everything that Rose had endured. From the moment they ran away to the last few days. She saw herself through Roses' eyes and felt all the bottled up emotions that Rose had felt inside. I laid there and listened to her until the part that made my heart-break as well. "Rose is no longer Rose now Christian. She changed..." She has changed echoed through my mind as I held my love in my arms protectively as she cried herself to sleep. Not long after she was fast asleep, I joined her as I mourned the loss of my only best friend, Rose.

**Eddie's POV**

Weeks have went by and no word from Rose. It was my turn to guard the Queen as she was in the meeting room with the contacts with the élite. A call came through and she asked everyone in the room including that bastard Belikov to leave the room. "Wait what do you mean Rose is dead?" Was the last thing I heard as I walked in the hallway. Two of the other guardians was gossiping in the corner. I listened intently as they continued. "She never showed up to the meeting that night she was to met up with them upon arrival. They say a strigoi named Nathan Badica turned her. She is now dead and a strigoi."

"No that is not possible! Rose would never allow it and Nathan Badica was killed in battle."

"Then why is she now his mate they say?"

"I think you need to shut up and stop spreading lies. Didn't you learn your place Guardian Jones?" I replied evenly when I realize who it was in the corner.

"I' am not lying about this. The Princess Dragomir confirmed it. She felt their bond break."

I looked at Belikov and seen his face mirror my pale look. Even though he is no longer a guardian you could see the poor excuse try to hide his reaction. The Queen called us back in and made sure we all were in place. Looking weary she calmly started the meeting over again.

"Queen Tatiana?"

"Yes Mr. Belikov?"

"Can you please clarify a rumor that a guardian was over heard stating earlier?"

"I might be able to clarify it. Out with it." The queen looked very tired and stressed. As she tried to relax before getting up.

"Is Guardian Rose Hathaway still alive?"

I saw the hesitation in her eyes as she pondered how to answer. Her eyes darkened and she went to stand up. She was about to leave without answering. She stopped midway to her private quarters before she turned around.

"Guardian Rose Hathaway is no longer among our living. She is now dead to the Moroi world. She is now Strigoi." With that being said quietly she turned back around and ran to her chambers.

I watched Belikov crumble to the chair and do the one thing I never thought he would do. Cry. I looked down and refused to look at the jerk. I felt pity for him and nothing more. I felt my leg vibrate and looked at a text message waiting for me. Now is not the time and I will read it later. Right now I am trying to keep up my mask and make it to shift change. After that I will cry for my only sister and tell Mia, that Rose is gone.


	27. Chapter 27

Ok Folks, Here is a longer chapter for you. It will be the only one I post for the day. I hope you enjoy. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They have been terrific and uplifting. A thousand times thank you.

**Rose's POV**

Its been a few weeks since our first attack on the nests. Me and Nathan just got used to our little rouge of calling each other mates. Everyone in the Moroi and strigoi world knew that he existed. Few on the other hand knew of Ivan's. The three of us make a decent team though. Ivan stays mostly in the shadows at night when we go out. He is getting closer to the top and we don't want to waste the opportunities that might arise from it. Here I thought Ivan was the one that had turned Nathan. However it is the other way around. Nathan had turned him. I have started to get use to Nathan's quirks and all now. You know what for strigoi they are not bad company.

FLASHBACK

"Why do you keep staring at me like that Badica?"

"You remind me of my brother Hathaway. You and your dear sweet mummy." He said in a high-pitched girly voice. I never knew a man who could be such a drama queen. Oh what yeah I do Ralph was!

"Why would we remind you of him? I never met a Badica and we are Hathaway's from Scotland not England." I said in a right perfect mocking tone.

"My my why are you so defensive. Do you even know how old I am?"

"Nope. not a clue." I made sure and made a loud pop on my p. I know it irritates him to know end."Why would it even matter your about 24 and turned Dimitri"

"Actually Wildcat he would be as old as Victor Dashkov if not slightly older." His voice glided over to me smooth as silk. "He is rightfully in his late 70's to early 80's right?" Ivan was reclined back on the bed resting against the headboard. If only. The man must have been damn sexy when he was alive. Stop it Rose! You can't be thinking like this.

"I lost count years ago. Why does it even matter anymore."

"Rights on, now answer my question Badica. Why are you staring at me a lot lately?" This was starting to bug the hell out of me. I liked it better when he was allusive when he was around me.

"Basically I believe your mummy is my niece and you my pet would be my great niece. Basically my dearie meaning we are family. Is that so bad?" He watched me thinking I was going to scream and shout at him. Sadly I just yawned at him and nodded.

"Yeppers I already knew that."

"WHAAT!" Its fun getting his goat. No I really didn't know that. I just wanted to say that. Inside I am laughing my ass off.

"Yep, I'm shadow kissed baby. I can talk to my Grandmother Aurora Hathaway from the other side. Don't you think she warned me to watch out about you?" I just love giving this jerk a run for his money.

"That's just so not right. She has the bloody dead on her side in the fights and now in verbal foreplay too!"

"Verbal foreplay? What! Why would you call this verbal foreplay? What do you think this is going to be? Some sloppy lousy lame 1970's porno's called 'Please Uncle Nathan spank me some more!" I jumped up looking angrily at him.

"Come on Badica, what is your plan come in with a towel wrapped low around your waist after a hot steamy shower?" Ivan smirked

"Oh and then me come in my St. Vladimir's school uniform and tell you how naughty I was and that I need a good spanking?" I smarted off. We were stuck in this blasted hotel and was waiting out the sun. Thankfully there was a full-blown casino downstairs. Sharing adjoining rooms did have its benefits at times.

"Great landings of Bullocks!" Nathan was greatly annoyed as he jumped up and ran over to the door. "I'm going to the bar and casino away from you two sickos."

As soon as he left the room I looked at Ivan and we both busted a gut laughing. "That was too much fun. Who knew that he would run out like that?"

"Oh Wildcat you have no idea how much I enjoy torturing that pest. When you started I had to jump in with it. Do you mind when I do?" It was hard to resist his charming attitude.

"No I don't mind. Just don't tell him that." I said half seriously and half jokingly. Ivan silently walked over to me, his eyes gazing deeply into mine. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until he touched my cheek. We stood there for several moments, his thumb running over the apple of my cheek. "Wildcat you haven't fed in two days. I will call and get our feeder to come to you. Then you need to sleep. Its getting late princess."

I was lost in his eyes. I faintly heard all he said before nodding my head yes. His thumb had moved its way lower to my bottom lip. I closed my eyes as I felt it graze my lip. He started to step in closer until I pulled away. I wasn't sure what he wanted or had in mind. I am just not ready for all this. Yes the pain is less since I no longer see Dimitri or hear his voice. That don't mean I don't still love him. Apart of me still does. I told Yeva it didn't matter anymore so she wouldn't worry. After telling me all she knew of the prophecy she left with my folks. Feeling self conceise I pulled away from the cool touch of his hand and looked down at the floor.

"I will go now. I'll be back with the feeder." Without another word he left. I took the opportunity to shower and get ready for bed. That night we striked against two different nests killing 20 Strigoi. I set four of them on fire after freezing 2 of them in place before decapitating them.

End of Flashback

Nathan and Ivan have pretty good with staking them. With special made gloves and handle grips they can hold the silver stakes without pain. Ivan developed some new toys for me. I just love how he has let modern movie influence him. One was a UV light sword. Yep sounds like something out of Star Wars I know. It is a small flash light that emits a UV light in a form of a laser. I can adjust the beam to cut or two blind. Really a two for one time thing. Another reminded me of Xena's chakram only made of silver. I am still learning how to use it. Training is going slower than I planned. I have trained Ivan and Nathan on some of the techniques I was reborn with.

I sat down on my bed as I combed out my new wild locks. I keep thinking of the latest attack on the task force. The strigoi out numbered us all. Only Ivan, Nathan and I was able to make it out barely. It was a blitz attack that I wasn't ready for nor was Ivan. Ivan saved me from being killed. I was heavily wounded from behind a strigoi bite. Nathan staked the one that bit me while Ivan carried my past out body back. The others were killed and we made it looked like I was killed as well. There is a leak at the palace. Until we find who it is, the world at court must think I am now dead or strigoi.

Lissa is going to freak out but it can't be helped. Since my transformation her and Christian are now an item again. Thank God I learned how to manipulate the bond better. I am still able to check on Lissa. However she can't feel me or hear me. Plus the best part is I am no longer blinded like I was when I check on her. I want to let them know I am safe but can't. The only ones that know I am alive, mom, dad, Yeva, the queen and of course Ivan and Nathan.


	28. Chapter 28

**Here you go. I don't want to rush it but this one seemed perfect. There is a traitor folks. Who could it be. MMMM? Well, here is 28 and I had to add in something that I felt Rose would do. But don't worry Dimitri has something special for his ass! Time to heat things up. If you ever hear the song Diamond eyes by Shinedown it is the inspiration for Rose's text code. Diamond eyes is the sole property of Shinedown and I own nothing. Please enjoy. 29 will be up in a jiff.**

**Queen Tatiana's POV**

I slipped out of the chambers to my private rooms. The weight of the latest blow to the task force is horrendous. Rose is right, there is a leak and its one of our own. Former Lord Zeklos and Nathan Badica made sure none of the other Strigoi escaped from the attack. Rose was severely injured and was almost turned. St. Vladimir help us all!. It upsets me that I can't let the princess know or anyone for that matter she is alive. I know that if it is known about her survival another strike will happen. The numbers of the Dhampir guardian's are slowly declining. I don't want to but there is no other choice.

I called a special meeting in secret to my top advisors. They are wanting to force an earlier graduation but that won't work. They are babies! They know nothing about how to protect themselves or ready themselves against this. War is beginning and I have to do the unthinkable. The meeting was a disaster. None of them liked the fact that we need to do away with the old ways. Yes it seems barbaric but we need to do this now! I must have a back up plan for when Rose is discovered and is killed or worse turned. I have sent out a herald to every head of house. It is time to plan for war.

**Lissa's POV.**

I felt the bond break and knew instantly Rose died. My heart shattered and I knew when I saw Christian was holding me this was it. Rose was right to leave and I was wrong in my treatment of her. If she was here I would hold her and beg for her forgiveness. Maybe that is why she left all behind for me. I need my sister and no I am alone. Wait no I am not. I have Christian if he will have me.

Christian and I laid in bed for the last two days after the bond broke. I didn't want to get up except I felt grungy and need to shower. I feel so lost without her. I heard a knock at the door and Christian answer it. He has been a saint staying here with me. All he has done has been here and hold me when I needed him. I love him more and more by the minute. I come out of the shower to see him standing there wide-eyed reading a herald.

"Read yours quickly." I picked my card up and read it not believing my eyes! I looked up and saw the blank expression on his face.

"Is this a joke?" I looked at Christian. He shook his head no. "We are to meet at the queens chambers in two days time. I've got to call Tasha back. This is not good. All heads of every family are being called in. More like demanded to come in."

He walked away to call her as I got dressed. I needed to see the queen and now. As I approached the palace the guardians stopped me. The queen requested all appointments and visitors to wait till after the conference. Something is up. I ran into Eddie and he wouldn't look at me. He had his guardian mask on and walked straight past me. "Eddie!"

"Its Guardian Castile, your highness what can I do for you?"

"Eddie please. Don't be like this!"

"Be like what? You drove the closest friend and sister I had to the front lines of this war! Now she is dead. DEAD! Do you realize that! You and that bastard Belikov can fly off into your own paradise. Just stay away from me." With that he did an about-face and left. I don't even know if he heard what I said. "I'm so sorry Eddie. I loved her too."

I didn't bother with decorum and ran straight home. Thankfully Christian wasn't there to see me run into the spare bedroom and rip open a box. Inside was the stuffed rabbit I gave her when we were little. Grabbing it and holding it to my breast I broke down crying. The sobs racked my body hard as I let loose all the hurt, resentment, pain, and any other emotion I could feel.

**Christians POV**

Lissa has not been the same since the bond broke. For the last few days, she has done nothing but cry and refused to eat. I had to call one of the feeders to come to her. Today when I left to make arrangements for Aunt Tasha she was gone by the time I got back. Well that was what I thought until I seen the spare bedroom door open. Inside was Lissa passed out from either crying so hard that she cried her self to sleep or stress. She felt so light in my arms I cradled her to my chest as I carried her to her room. I laid her in her bed and covered her up. She cradled the rabbit for dear life. I wrote a note saying I wouldn't be far and left. I went for a walk and seen Eddie. He was sitting on a bench near the fountains. He was cradling head in his hands, while Mia sat beside him. I sat down beside them not saying a word. Adrian walked up and just sat down on the ground. The snow will be falling soon. In another week or two it will be Christmas. I am aching for Lissa and my sister. After a few moments a text message came through. First it was Adrian's cell. Then in what seemed a few minutes apart Mia's, Eddie's, and my cell all received text messages. Sure enough each of us got a message from an unknown cell.

**Adrian's text**

_I am the shadow, and the smoke in your eyes, I am the ghost, that hides in the night_

"What the hell does that mean?" Adrian said then read the text out loud.

**Mia's text**

_Wait, wait a minute take a step back, you gotta think twice before you react. So stay, stay a little while...One push is all you'll need._

Mia just stared at her cell as deep in thought.

**Eddie's text**

_Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!_

_A fist first philosophy_

_Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!_

_We watch with wounded eyes_

_Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!_

_So I hope you recognize_

"A fist first philosophy?" Eddie queried his eyebrow up. Something Rose always wanted to do.

**Christian's text**

_I'm on the front line_

_Don't worry I'll be fine_

_the story is just beginning_

_I say goodbye to my weakness_

_so long to the regret_

_and now I see the world through diamond eyes_

"Think about it. What was the one song Rose always loved?" They looked at me weird like I had two heads. They didn't get it but I did. If Lissa got the text I think she did it was code. Rose was alive but compromised. I walked backed to Lissa's apartment and found her awake. Sure enough she had a text from the same number.

**Lissa's text**

_Damn! damn it all down took one to the chest without even a sound so_

_What! What are you worth? The things you love or the people you hurt_

_Hey! it's like déjà vu, a suicidal maniac with nothing to lose._

_So wait, it's the exception to the rule every one of us is expendable. __I'm on the front line don't worry I'll be fine. The story is just beginning._

_I say goodbye to my weakness so long to the regret and now know that **I'm alive**_

"She's... She's..."

"Lissa hush. Don't say anything. You know she is gone. You felt the bond break and that is all we know." I nodded my head yes and showed her my text. She shook her head and fell into my embrace hiding a smile on her face into my chest. Within moments she was sound asleep this time at peace.


	29. Chapter 29

**Please enjoy this chapter is it for today. Will have 30 in Rose's POV up tomorrow. Love you all. I own nothing.**

**Ivan's POV**

My princess has had a hard time adjusting. Her attachment to the team that almost got her turned is outstanding without saying. They had been a team for a few weeks before they all became decimated. That idiot leader wouldn't listen to her when she said they needed to pull out. With her warning not being heeded everyone was killed. Had Nathan and I not been there she would had been turned and gave to the Strigoi King. I have yet to meet the king and close to being in his presence.

I booked our plane tickets and we left Okinawa Japan while she was still out recovering. I knew that with all that happened we may need to hide. The best thing I could think of is we might later need Yeva. We went back to Russia only going to Saint Petersburg. It was close enough to Baia if we truly needed her. Wildcat has not been sleeping well. I know she is having nightmares of her war mates dying in front of her and being bitten. The bastard that bitten her tore some of the muscle and tendons at her neck. Luckily Oksana was in Okinawa with her husband. She healed Wildcat and left in a hurry. She couldn't believe I was still awaken and didn't want to be around. To keep her silence that we existed and for helping the moroi left unharmed.

I have no clue why I am being drawn to my princess. I know it's not because of the prophecy. I don't dare call it love. I don't feel those emotions it's not logical. Yet for some strange thing I think about making her mine. Belikov broke her and now since she has been with me I see her vulnerability. Yet she is becoming stronger than before. While I was making her new weapons I thought of one safety of protection for her. I also thought it would be beneficial for Nathan and myself. It is made out of Carbon Steel and its a chest plate that goes in front of the chest and a piece that goes on the back.

Flashback

"Um, Ivan what are we doing here and why they hell did I bring a bikini top?"

"We need to have a fitting Wildcat. You especially have to have the bikini top. It's for your own good."

"Whatever Ivan. Explain."

"What do you mean?"

"I need what fitted?"

"That is what your about to see. " I couldn't help the smile as it crossed my lips. She is so intuitive it is insane. She got my jest when we walked into the hidden store. Inside it was not a regular jewelry shop. In the back was a blacksmith. Yes, it seemed like an idea out of King Arthur's time period. However, Wildcat appears to be strigoi now. With the guardians at court and especially Belikov thinking she is dead she need added protection. I was going to have a chest and back shield designed especially for her. Then maybe if Badica was a good strigoi for him as well as me. The strongest metal I can think of is Carbon Steel. The blacksmith and jewelry maker that owns the store is also an earth user moroi. Because of the Earth metals being highly allergic to strigoi mine and Badica's will have leather sewn around it making a barrier between our bodies and the metal. I chose a mink fur to line the wildcat's plates. The metal I was told would be light enough for her fight in yet strong enough that a silver stake could not penetrate it. However since she is definitely a she, she would have to have a molding done of her chest so it will fit her properly.

Her eyes lit up with a renewed passion when she saw the designs I had made. She turned around to look at me. Every time she gets the chance to make her eyebrow go up and the other stay down she does it. I have to admit for her it is quite charming. "You brought me here to have me fitted for a medieval chest plate?"

"Princess it is for your own protection. Please hear me..."

"Ivan...Its cool. I actually like the idea. Thank you." She slightly smiled at me and I could see a spark of happiness reach her eyes.

End of Flashback

Badica is out patrolling the area while we are taking the night off. Wildcat has been emotionally exhausted and it would not be wise to attack a nest. She has pulled a lot of darkness off of her old charge lately. In fact I truly think that is what is draining her. She hadn't fed from a feeder in two days. I got a feeder to come and after she drank she started regaining some pink in her face. She relaxed and laid down. This is one of them rare times I wish I was able to sleep myself. I am tired of staying in these damn hotels. I went to one of the real estate agents here in St. Petersburg and found an estate when we first arrived. I hope my princess likes it when I show it to her tonight. Badica has been out while she is asleep getting it stocked and furnished. At least that troll does have some uses.

I went to check Rose while she was asleep. A cell phone rang and I refused to answer it. I shut the cell sound off before it could wake her up from her slumber. She had been tossing and turning all night. I saw where she had several text messages sent out. I was angered that she could be so stupid. With ease I crumbled the phone in my hands. If the strigoi were to track the signal they would know of my involvement with her and all this would be useless.


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay this chapter is some filler and also no one's pov. Please enjoy. :)**

**It must have been loved is owned by the band Roxette. All copyrights are to be respected.**

**I own nothing. :(**

"You what?" He said wanting her to speak up even thought he knew what she said. "I said I had to tell them damn it!" Her anger and voice raising to meet his. "Why so you can call your precious little Belikov and tell him your alive but look strigoi? What did you think he would do leave? Do you honestly think he would leave those long legs of Tasha's for your short scrawny body?" He sneered at her. "You know you may have it going on with the curves but Tasha? She has it with the height. Why would he want to leave her when she can give him kids. A child of his own with a woman he can protect and..." That done it, before she could stop herself she threw a fire-ball at him.

Her incensed anger was boiling into a full on rage at Ivan. The man she was starting to see as a possibility since Dimitri broke her heart. He had rolled out-of-the-way as she came up to him. Without a second thought about what she was doing, she charged him. Jumping up off her bed, she landed in his arms. She'd started punching him in the face before wrapping her legs around his neck and flipping him over her. Then before she could react he grabbed her ankle pulling it out from under her. Quickly he had her pinned underneath him holding her arms up above her head as his knees and thighs pressed against her pinning her legs still.

"Will you stop princess?" He growled at her tired of the little reaction. "Why when I am just getting started you bastard!" with barely a grunt she kneed him hard in the groin as she heated her body up. The skin to skin contact on her wrists where he held her burned him. Screaming out in pain he let go and she gave him an uppercut hard to the chin throwing him backwards.

"Forget you Ivan! I'm out of here, your all are on your own!" Grabbing her other cell phone and wallet she stormed out into the lobby of the casino. It was dark now and she wanted to be gone. Storming away from the lobby she walked out onto the streets. Realizing she was back in Saint Petersburg she walked towards a little bar that was normally crowded. She ducked into the bar as she felt her nausea come over her. She had been around those two now so much that she normally ignored it. Right now she didn't care anymore what happened to her. She was ready just to turn herself over to the Strigoi King and be done with it all. Hell they all think she was strigoi anyways. Why not be turned now and see what happens. She knew Ivan was right that Dimitri would never come after her like she did him. He didn't love her and the fact he threw it in her face hurt. She thought they were becoming friends of sorts. All she wanted to do was let Lissa and the gang know she was ok. Was that so wrong?

Walking up to the bartender she ordered a screwdriver with a vodka shot. She wasn't in the mood to fight or defend herself now. In her hurry she forgot her weapons and chest plate. She felt used and abused by the one man she was starting to feel alive again with. She downed the screwdriver and looked up at the stage. Sure enough it was karaoke night, and she was in the mood to sing. She listened to several and then decided why not. She flipped through the selections and found Roxette's song It must have been love. Selecting it she got up on the tiny stage to sing.

_"Lay a whisper on my pillow,_

_leave the winter on the ground._

_I wake up lonely, there's air of silence_

_in the bedroom and all around._

_Touch me now, I close my eyes and dream away._

_It must have been love but it's over now._

_It must have been good but I lost it somehow._

_It must have been love but it's over now._

_From the moment we touched 'til the time had run out._

_Make-believing we're together,_

_that I'm sheltered by your heart._

_But in and outside I've turned to water_

_like a teardrop in your palm._

_And it's a hard winter's day, I dream away._

_It must have been love but it's over now,_

_it was all that I wanted, now I'm living without._

_It must have been love but it's over now,_

_it's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows_

_it's where the wind blows_

_It must have been love but it's over now,_

_it was all that I wanted, now I'm living without._

_It must have been love but it's over now,_

_it's where the water flows..."_

The crowd went wild as Rose stepped off the tiny stage. Nathan had found her and was waiting for her. Glaring at her she just shrugged and kept walking. Following her up to the bar he handed her a bag. "Whats this?"

"What do you think numb tits! Go get changed!"

"Numb tits?"

"Don't start with me Rose! Go and put it on. If you don't willingly I'll tell Ivan where you are."

"You wouldn't dare you stake meat!"

"Stake meat? How many of those drinks have you had?" He looked at her confused.

"Nevermind, just give me a minute asshole." She said as she downed another screwdriver.

"Hey that's Uncle Asshole to you missy."

"Since when do you care what are familial relationship is. I tried to stake you remember?" She said as she tried unsuccessfully to hail the barkeep.

"Who cares it's about survival now. And you are my best hope at survival." He grimaced as she threw back another one when she did.

"Gee I love you too Unc." She started to lift her hand when he pushed it back down.

"Listen, I need to get you out of here to a safe place so please just hurry your Hathaway Ass up!"

"Fine!" She growled as she walked off to the bathroom. Five minutes later she came out wearing her breastplate and loaded to kill. She walked up to him and ordered another shot and screwdriver. Nathan shaking his head threw her over his shoulder walking out while she pounded on his back demanding he sit her down. "No Numb tits I got to get you out of here now!"

"Badica set me down I'll walk all right!" She was beyond pissed at this point ready to go postal on him.

"Will you move your ass so we can leave? We have to hurry now damn it."

"Fine yes, we will leave now." He looked her straight in the eyes and grabbed her hand. He had been looking for her for two hours now and spotted someone he didn't want to see. As they were in the alley he felt someone grab hold of him from behind. Awh shit, Nathan thought as a fight soon ensued.


	31. Chapter 31

**Here is the newest chapter. I hope you enjoy. I own nothing and on with the show!**

**THE MEETING!**

**Christian's POV**

Aunt Tasha's plane landed just a few hours ago. She seemed to be relaxed and sad at the same time. I think the issue with Belikov has given her more heartache than what it is worth. Since she is the main head of the family this meeting is the only reason she is back. I met her at the airport and seen she wasn't alone. With her was a woman a bit shorter than her. She was fat and had short black hair but of Asian decent. I guess this was the 'assistant' that Aunt Tasha was referring to.

"Good to see you Aunt Tasha. Are you ready for this?"

"Yeah in a way. Is Dimka still here?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Just wondering how he was. I heard about Rose."

"OH."

"Christian don't be like this."

"Be like what?"

"COLD. He is still my friend."

"Yes and because of him and your action's my best friend is now dead!"

"You were friends with Rose?"

"Yes Aunt Tasha why is that so hard to believe! We had a classic brother and sister type friendship. I picked on her and she kicked my ass. It's classic."

"Christian I don't know what to say or think. I just didn't think you liked each other."

"Really? Had you thought how I felt when you and Belikov kissed and saw how Rose was destroyed seeing it? She loved that man with all her heart, gave her virginity to him and risked her life to go and save him. And how was she treated by you, him and Lissa? Like DIRT! So yeah, I can be cold to him and still be mad at Lissa. You are my aunt, and no matter how I feel I will always love and respect you. Just don't expect me to be gah gah giddy. You asking how the cradle robber as Adrian calls him pisses me off a little."

We walked to the car in silence. She got in and her assistant climbed in as silent. I truly forgot she was even there. However it did turn out, she wasn't Aunt Tasha's assistant. She was her private feeder, and where ever Tasha went so did the feeder. It was just plain creepy if you ask me. We reached court about an hour or so later just in time for the meeting. Every head of house was there from the highest to the lowest ranking families that could make it. What surprised me at all was it included everyone. Royal or non Royal they were all here.

The queen came out to discuss us all and she was not dressed in her normal attire. She was dressed in work out clothes of a royal. I looked at Aunt Tasha and then to Lissa. Both shrugged and turned their attention to the queen's throne waiting for her to start. She looked solemn and yet determined.

"Thank you my fellow Moroi for coming here on such short invitation. We all need to put our differences as side and become a unified clan as in the days of old. The strigoi have become to powerful and we are losing any hope of winning in our survival. Sad news has came to me by a private source that we are close to failing. Yet we still have some hope. Although are task force of Elite Guardians have lost in our war we must do what we can to honor their sacrifice. That is why I called all of you here." The queen seemed unsteady for a moment until she got her nerve then continue.

"The Elite Guardian task force we had, was sent overseas to infiltrate and destroy as many strigoi nests they could find. However, the strigoi king found out about the group. They were ambushed in an attack, all the guardians was killed in battle. They sacrificed their lives trying to save ours. Now we must do what we can to make sure they don't die in vain. There was 6 Elite guardians, the top and brightest on each of their ranks and are greatest hope. With their deaths I want to have our race and the Dhampir race to pull together. " She dared anyone to speak up against her. Still yet no one caused problems. Satisfied she started again.

"What I am about to say will not be popular by any means with a lot of you. Too bad, you have to suck it up right now. In the words of one of our most fiercest Elite guardians Rosemarie Hathaway 'That's life, or until we come up with a better name for it.' God rest your soul Rosemarie and this is for you and your team." She took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

"Princess Vasilissa Dragomir, Lady Natasha Ozera, Lord Christian Ozera, Ms. Mia Rinaldi, Ms. Sonya Karp and Lord Adrian Ivashkov would you please step forward and join me on here." Looking at each other calmly they climbed the steps and joined her. "These here on the stage are now your new instructors. We all are going to be learning to use our magic defensively along side with the guardians. I don't care if you try to overthrow me at this point we are endangered of our way of life. If anyone of our race is to survive it will be because we fight as equals. Now today is the day we start a new dawning age that the moroi and dhampir are equal partners in life. To hell with the classes of government bodies. If we do not do this now then we will not survive to see another tomorrow." Everyone looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Time was running out and a new era for the Moroi and Dhampir races were about to begin.


	32. Chapter 32

**I want to thank all of you for your reviews. One was harsh, just sit back and relax. Just know you all still made my day. :) Please enjoy this next Chapter.**

**I own nothing. **

**Rose POV**

**"Где ты был дикая кошка?"**_ (Where have you been Wildcat!) _ **"Вы знаете, как смертельно, что было?"**_ (Do you know how deadly that was?...)_ Ivan was outside the bar yelling and screaming at me and Nathan in Russian. Surprisingly since I was 'reborn' I can understand what he said in Russian. But that was a secret I wanted to keep. Although I couldn't read Russian, I could understand it.

"Calm your ass down! Besides its your fault she left Zeklos! I overheard what you said to Rose and she had every right to leave." Nathan placed himself between me and Ivan. I raised my eyebrows at him. I think I had one to many shots and was starting to wobble.

"Hows did you find me?" I didn't know where I was just that it was a bar. He pointed to the sign on the building. It read 'клуб 80-х годов'.

"What I don't know what it means its in Russian for Pete's sake."

"It reads Club 80's" He had to smirk at me. It made me madder than a wet hen.

"Ok makes sense, you two were fighting over Belikov and he loves 80's music. Now can we go? We still have an hour drive and the sun will be up in two." Nathan quips.

"The motel is just a block away. How can you say..." Before I knew it that jerk is using chloroform on me. I woke up hours later in a private room. The room was absolutely stunning. The room had a King sized four poster canopy bed with sheer white drapes all the way around it. They were tied back at each post, with a rich red velvet duvet on as the comforter. The drapes were a dark red velvet to match the bed. It had a fireplace in the corner and looked like a princesses room out of a castle. Attached to the room was two wings off shooting from the suite. One wing went to the left and filled with a massive private bathroom with a dressing quarter and walk in closet. It had a bathtub so deep I thought I could float in it when it was full. Then off to the side was a walk in shower, toilet and pedestal sink. There was a vanity and lighted mirror fully stocked with my make up and the closet stocked with clothes fit for a princess. I am amazed to say the least.

The other wing was another thing in entirely. It was a private training room. It was one of my dream rooms. How in the world they knew what I liked I would never know. Every weapon I had ever dreamt of and some of Ivan's designs was in here. Dummies and weight machines. They went all out in the room for me. It was all for me and no one else it seemed.

"What do you think Rose?" Nathan was standing in one of the door ways leading out perhaps? He looked at me with those fathomless eyes and waited for me to respond.

"I love it but why did you knock me out?" I glared at him. He looked almost ashamed for a moment. Whoah, could they be wrong about the Strigoi? Is it possible they could feel? That it is so deep down that they hide it to seem scarier than they are?

"Had to love, it was for your own protection. We have taken out to many nests to fast in Japan. They were tracking you. I had to make it look we were kidnapping you to feed from." Nathan shrugged and tried to brush off what ever I thought he might have thought.

"Wildcat we need to talk." Ivan's voice rumbled low and it brought me back to our earlier fight and my headache.

"We have nothing to discuss Zeklos! You made your point now leave me alone." I spat out while I go back into my suite to look in the closet. Nathan must have stocked this place. I busy myself looking as Ivan walked up behind me. The electrical charge I sometimes get when he is near me is unfathomable. I miss Dimitri at times and then I don't. He is with Tasha and now with what happened he'll think I am strigoi. I want to know just how much he did love me or was it just an act. Would he love me enough that he would eventually come to 'end' my existence or try to 'restore' me? Ivan is so close to me I can feel the coolness of his touch on my forearm as he tries to get my attention. I try my best to ignore him as I look through the closet for work out clothes. When I won't respond he places both hands on my shoulders and turn me to face him.

**"Принцесса Неужели вы не понимаете, сколько опасность вы ставите себя в? Я должен спрятать тебя прочь теперь для вашей безопасности.Стригои Король требует вам найти и я не могу этого допустить. Я не могу позволить им забрать тебя дикая кошка. Ваш слишком ****важно."**_ (Princess do you not realize how much danger you put yourself into? I have to hide you away now for your safety. The Strigoi King is demanding you be found and I can't allow that. I can't let them take you away Wild cat. Your too important.) _**"****Я сожалею, что я сказал обидные вещи раньше. Я не должен был позволять мой гнев добраться до меня." **_(I am sorry I said hurtful things earlier. I shouldn't have let my anger get to me. ) _His gaze is very very intense. I look at him questionably and raise an eyebrow. I won't let him suspect that I understood what he said. I find this is an interesting test to see what is going on. "What did you just say Zeklos?"

"I said what you did was stupid as hell. If you pull a stunt like that again I will feed off you myself, child."

"You did not just call me a child!"

"Yes I did! That I mean. If you are going to pull stupid childish stunts like those texts then you still are a child. Those people hurt you in the worse way and yet you crawl to them. Your lowering your self to be nothing but a damn whore!"

"Whore?" I was hurt more than I wanted to admit. Why would it be considered whoring to let the ones you loved know you were safe.

"Zeklos leave Rose alone or you will be dealing with me. You have said enough to her about what you think." I hadn't heard Nathan walk in until he spoke. He looked stern and somewhat protective of me. Why I will never understand unless it was out of obligation because of the family thing.

"FINE. I am leaving and when I return we will start the hunts again. Until then Hathaway you are to stay here and train. Do not hunt, leave, or drink screwdrivers with vodka shot chasers while I am gone. I am going to go and make arrangements. If I hear you are hunting while I am gone there will be consequence." He snorted as he walked out of my closet and started out of my room but stopped. He laid some papers down on the bed, I had followed him out to the doorway.

"Nathan I need to be alone with Zeklos for a minute." Ivan stopped again and sighed heavily as he turned around. Nathan shoved him with his shoulder as he walked past him.

"Rose if you need me there is an intercom linking all the rooms together. Just page me, I am going to watch movies in my wing. " I nodded and went into guardian mode sneering at Ivan. He was not going to do this to me. Not now and not ever.

"Listen and Listen well Mr. Ivan Zeklos. I am not a child and I am not some WHORE." I was beyond pissed and the room was starting to darken as I pulled all the blackness off of Lissa. "My sending texted codes to the ones I love more than life itself does not make me a child. I am still bonded to Lissa and can see what the hell they were feeling. I don't care what you think. They are my family and those that I contacted would not betray me."

"Wrong Wildcat, they betrayed you for months and you were too blind to see it. Belikov used you for sex, and blood then threw you out like yesterdays garbage. Do you want me to do that to you. Isn't that what you crave is for me to bite you and feed from you? To touch you and claim as mine? Then the very second that I am restored throw you away and find Tasha? After all she is prettier, more mature than you, slender, and has legs that go on for miles."

Rose leaned back on her heels and threw her full body weight into punching Ivan in the face. Ivan looked at her unimpressed and turned to leave. Bringing one foot up to the middle of his back and grabbing onto the back of his shirt she screamed at him. "Your sure as hell an idiot if you think your leaving now." Falling backwards she flipped him up over her and land on him. Straddling him she slapped him hard across the face and pinned his harms above his head.

"I hate you with a passion now. Everytime I get comfortable and almost think of you as a friend you degrade me. Lets get one thing perfectly clear as I was trying to tell you. I am no ones whore or pet. I belong to me and me alone. I do not want to go back to Dimitri not now and not ever . If I was to choose anyone right here and now it would not be Dimirtri or you. IT WOULD BE ME!" With that I had pulled him up to where I could see him eye to eye. Then pushing him back with another punch to the face I get up and walk into the bathroom. When I emerge I am in my work out attire and notice he is gone. I walk to the bed and reach for the things he laid down. Inside was new passports, id's and the title to the home. I look at the papers so shocked that I almost missed the note he left.

"_Wild cat...I will return in time. Be ready for a battle. Sorry I misunderstood you. I thought you wanted to be with him. Time will tell if you are truthful or lying to yourself. I'll be back my princess, don't worry I' will return to you and only you.. Your servant, Ivan."_

This man needs to get over Tasha and not with me. He thinks I don't know he is hurting but deep down he had to have loved her on some level. I brush it all to the side and went into my refuge. It was time to train and prepare. I know I would be meeting up with the King soon. Just how soon was yet to be known.


	33. Chapter 33

**I want to say thanks for the reviews. I love them all. Enjoy and I own nothing. :(**

**Dimitri's POV**

The time has passed quickly since my Roza has left. Rose, Dimitri, it was Rose and she is not nor will not be your Roza again. Babushka was right and I really blew it this time. There is nothing I can do to bring her back. She is now in with and the only thing I can do is stay and protect the princess. She went with the Elite and I made her run into their open arms. I wish I hadn't been so stupid and blind. Of course Rose loved me and had forgiven my sins against her. It was me that was foolish enough to think I was protecting her from me.

Then I remember when the word came to us. The Elite's were found out and killed. All was expected to be dead. One of the guardians was talking and saying Rose was now a strigoi. No, she would never allow it.

Flashback

No that is not possible! Rose would never allow it and Nathan Badica was killed in battle." I yelled at the two grouped together.

"Then why is she now his mate they say?" A female spoke up between the two.

"I think you need to shut up and stop spreading lies. Didn't you learn your place Guardian Jones?" Guardian Castile replied evenly when he realized who it was in the corner.

"I' am not lying about this. The Princess Dragomir confirmed it. She felt their bond break." she replied coolly.

Flashback ends.

I know I killed Badica after Galina was killed by Rose. The queen's confirmation has me torn between what to do. Do I stay here and protect the princess or go and release Rose from the hell I went through. I thought if she was strigoi she would tell me by now. Yet no word, not even a threat. Perhaps she is smarter than I was when I was 'awakened' into the life of a strigoi. The time has passed more and more quickly than I anticipated and now Christmas is approaching fast. The Queen is having a meeting this morning and I was told I was released from my role. That I am free to restart my guardian position after I return from a short vacation.

Since I am free to go, I went to the airport after booking a ticket to Russia. I am going to go see Saint Petersburg. I may give up and go to the human world for a while and then reapply for my position of Guardian. I need to grieve for Rose and let things of the past go. I said goodbye to Princess Vasilissa and wished her well. She seemed unaffected by the news of Rose's death. I feel that she is off and it maybe the way they left things too. As I was out her door I ran into Tasha for a moment. She was sad to see me go but felt it was best as well. We have agreed to be just friends for now. She never told me she was engaged at one time to Lord Zeklos. I was friends with both for years and neither mentioned they knew each other. I should feel hurt, yet as much as I had hurt her and Rose? I don't feel I have the right to be that way. We wished each other the best, and I left the court.

For months I wandered around at night hunting strigoi. Keeping my self occupied killing any strigoi I could come across here in Saint Petersburg. I have found a job as a night security guard. For the most part it is a bore, I miss my old life and yet I don't. The only thing I can think about is to keep my eyes out for Rose. She love Saint Petersburg. If she was strigoi then she would be here. I found a small one room studio flat to rent and a small truck. I feel some of the guilt leaving but not all of it.

Babushka is not pleased that I am in . She was literally angry and demanded that I return at once to court. "You need to let her have peace. Return to court and let her be Dimka!" Those were the last words she said before she hung up. Hung up. Hah. More like slammed the phone down on the receiver. After what she said it makes me wonder if she knows more than she tells. I let it go and head to work. It feels so weird being on a normal time schedule by human standards. The time passes fast and before I know it I am off work. It's a Friday night and I went to the local 80's bar to drink. I was told it was good and had karaoke there on Fridays.

After a few beers, I decided to go home. There was no women I was really interested in. I was about to leave when I saw the one thing I wanted dead. Nathan Badica and he was escorting a woman out. The woman had gorgeous brown hair but it was streaked with deep dark red almost blood-red steaks. They left out the side door. I pulled my stake and follow. I see Badica has draped an arm over the woman's shoulder as they walk together. I hear her laugh a little as if he said something funny. The woman does not realize how much danger she is messing with. Shoving her out-of-the-way onto the ground I pull him away. He is angry yelling at me. Then as he sees the stake in my hand he yells at the woman in Turkish. "**Vahşi kedi Run!" **_(__Wildcat run!) _She looks only at him and responds back in Turkish, **Amca hayır! Ben pislik ile terk etmeyeceğim!** (Uncle no! I won't leave you with the asshole!) We are in mid fight when I heard it. That voice sounded like a dream fogging my mind. I almost had him pinned against the wall until he some how drop kicks me back. How in the world and who taught the jerk to fight. "**Evet şimdi olacak!" **_(Yes you will now!) _While he is distracted I take the chance to stake the bastard in his cold undead heart. The woman screams as I try to thrust my stake in his undead heart only to hit a metal plate. "You dirty bastard you killed my Roza and now you coward will die." I felt a kick to my ass and turned to see the lady standing before me. I can only make her shape do to dark alley.

"NO! He didn't! You killed me when you told me 'Love fades, mine has'" Before I realized what was happening she came into view kneed me in the groin. "Roza?"

"Roza is dead. I am Wildcat now." With that she kicked me along side my head making me black out.


	34. Chapter 34

**Glad you liked Dimitri's kick in the butt! haha. Here is more.**

**Rose's POV**

I have trained harder and harder with my magic and other abilities since Ivan's departure. I have stayed put and tried to heal over all the heartache. Ivan seems to think he can read me and he hasn't yet. Dimitri thought the same but was wrong as well. I am not about to let him kill me like this anymore. He never has shown to 'end' my existence like I did for him. Therefore he never truly loved me.

Nathan has trained with me and so far he is getting better. No word from Ivan yet and it has been a few months since he left. My birthday is in a week or two. Nathan said that Ivan was out still and wouldn't be back for who knows how long. Since I have been good, he was going to take me to bar to celebrate. I have checked in on Lissa and saw that Dimitri left court. I don't want to know where he is. He stays away from me and I him and all is good in the world.

We had been at the bar for an hour when Nathan got nervous. I didn't bother to ask him, just went with it when he said we had to go. He must have seen someone and thought it best I was gone. We walked out and he asked me a stupid corny American joke. "Hey Wildcat what is the best thing a redneck in Tennessee gets when he marries a Moonshiners' daughter?" "U know what Uncle I don't know what." He chuckled and said "She'll make you liquor in the morning and make you liquor at supper." I laughed telling him he needed to quit watching that show.

Nathan draped an arm over my shoulder as we walk together. I'm shoved out-of-the-way onto the ground. The man is angry yelling at Nathan. Then as Nathan sees the stake in the guy's hand he yells at me in Turkish. "**Vahşi kedi Run!" **_(__Wildcat run!) _I look only at him and respond back in Turkish, **Amca hayır! Ben pislik ile terk etmeyeceğim!** (Uncle no! I won't leave you with the asshole!) They are in middle of the fight when I saw the flash of silver. He is almost had him pinned against the wall until Nathan some how drop kicks him back. "**Evet şimdi olacak!" **_(Yes you will now!) _While Nathan is distracted Dimitri takes the chance to stake him. I scream as he tries to thrust his stake in Nathan's undead heart only to hit the breast-plate. "You dirty bastard you killed my Roza and now you coward will die." That did it. I was not going to allow the fight to go on any more. I wanted blood from Dimitri but I didn't want him dead. I kicked him hard in his ass. He turned to me. I have the advantage thanks to the dark alley being darker thanks to the shadows and Spirits darkness.

"NO! He didn't! You killed me when you told me 'Love fades, mine has'" While he stood there shock I kneed him harder in his groin. "Roza?"

"Roza is dead. I am Wildcat now." With that I kicked him along side his head making knocking him out. I had heard stories about him working for Zmey from time to time in the past. He didn't want his mom knowing so Zmey had taught him Turkish. So everything that was said tonight he understood. Nathan looked down at him and to add injury to insult started to pee on him. I shook my head no and he looked so disappointed. I had to keep from laughing as I looked at my old lover. "Lets leave him for the others." Nathan said. I couldn't do that. "Nope, we are taking him prisoner." Nathan looked at me and started to say no. "Yes, Uncle Badica he is coming home with us and that's it. He will blow our cover if we don't. We will make it look as if we needed to feed off him." Remembering how much he treated me this way I hated to do it. If our cover was blown we were all dead. I rolled him on his back and found his neck. I felt horrible, disgust filled me as I bit down and drank from him. After a second or two Nathan helped me carry him home to the estate. Thankfully we had our own holding cell in the estate and that is where our guest stayed while I slept off the night's drink fest.


	35. Chapter 35

**Show time! I own nothing.**

Dimitri wakes up to find that he is in a cell like room. There in front of him is Rose and boy is she pissed!

"Why are you here in Saint Petersburg!"

"Roza, you are strigoi now. I came to put you out of your misery or if you come with me I will have the princess restore you."

"Restore me? I am not strigoi you imbecile! I have not turned. I am undercover and you almost I mean almost blew my cover you dick!"

"Roza, please I love you and want us to be together. Lets go back to court and the princess can help you."

"Why would I want to go back with your lying ass? You told me you loved me, took my virginity and then used me as your blood whore! Then when things got to be to hard for you to accept you tell me LOVE FADES MINE HAS! I will never forgive you for hurting me like that. You are nothing but a piece of shit!"

"Roza..."

"I swear to St. Vladimir if you call me Roza one more time I will drop that safety glass and kick your ass."

"You've changed. Your hair is different and your eyes are that of strigoi. I didn't recognize you at the bar."

"Don't change the subject. WHY ARE YOU HERE!"

"I told you why. I have hunted you."

"HA! That is so funny I forgot to laugh. If you had you would had found me in Okinawa. I was there first and now this is my home. I am loved here."

"With that bastard Nathan? Why were you calling him uncle in Turkish?"

"None of your business."

"Yes it is. How can you forgive him and not me."

"Because he didn't leave me for Tasha or try to deceive me into believing he is something he is not."

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I was trying to protect you. I love you Roz..Rose."

"Too bad...Love Fades mine did a long time ago. I have to contact Queen Tatiana and let her know your here."

"You are strigoi what makes you think she will talk to you."

"You bastard! What do I have to do to prove to you I am not strigoi!" With that she lit up a fireball and threw it at him. He flinched as it hit the safety glass.

"What are you!"

"None of your concern. Until I say you are under my protection as my prisoner. Get over it peaches because ironically you just walked into hell." The intercom buzzed on the door. Walking over to the wall she responded.

"Princess where are you we need to talk. Zeklos is back."

"Shit! Does he know about last night." Rose asked Nathan.

"He does now numb tits he just heard you!" aw shit.

"Ok I'll be right there." She turned to look at Dimitri in the cell. "You idiot why couldn't you have stayed away!" He was still staring at the glass where her fire ball hit. Before he could respond she had about faced and walked out of the room.

"What the hell were you thinking taking her out like that Badica" Ivan was more pissed than before he left. Rose walked into the meeting room when she saw him for the first time in months.

"It was my Birthday and I needed a break away from our home Ivan." She said calmly.

"Really, the strigoi King is wanting you and yet you go out to wave a sign. Sign reading I'm here I'm here come get me!" Rose saw red as he just called her an idiot.

"Screw it we have bigger problems. We have someone in the holding cell and now there is no getting rid of him." Rose said as she paced the room.

"What did you do." Ivan said as he pinched the top of his nose. He could feel a headache coming on from the idiocy of Rose and Nathan.

"Nathan turn on the monitor please." Nathan turned on the monitor and sure enough there was Dimitri Belikov in the holding cell.

"Damn it to hell Princess. What the Freak was you thinking bringing him here." Ivan was yelling at the top of his lungs now.

"I did what I had to do! In our defense he tried to stake Nathan and would have staked me. I knocked the bastard out and I drank from him to make it look like he was our feeder for the night. I couldn't risk us being watched not to. I am going to tell Tatiana of him being here and see what she wants us to do." Rose said indifferently.

"Fine but go through Yevana. She can call Tatiana and it won't seem to be your still alive. "

"Ok. I will after I work out." Rose turned and walked out the door. After the door was shut Ivan turned his rage onto Nathan.

"You stupid mudder fudder! First you almost get yourself killed and then wildcat? And worse of all you brought her old lover here. Within two days she will be throwing herself at him and they will be back together. Forget the pain he caused her."

"Hey she kicked his ass last night you would had been proud. Besides why the hell do you care if she is with him or not. She is here to do a job just like us. Let the bitch play it her way. Truthfully I really think you are way over reacting."

"What makes you say that?"

"Watch the footage of their last conversation. She didn't hold back." With that Nathan went to check Rose. She was working hard on the dummies and he knew she was thinking of the last 24 hours. "I called Yeva. She is wanting to see Dimitri. So I want to see Baba and Mom too. Baba is flying her and mom in tonight." She kept punching away like it was no tomorrow. Faster and faster until her anger ebbed. Nathan just sat on the weight bench watching her then handed her a towel when she stopped.

"Feel better?"

"No. They will be in Saint Petersburg in 4 hours. I am going to take a nap until then. Can you go and pick them up?" She was being nice to him and that was scary. When she was nice watch out. Things were about to get ugly.

"Sure thing niece." He walked away as she went to her suite. In her suite was a box of her favorite chocolate donuts and a single yellow rose. Ivan was sitting back on her bed reclined in a relaxed place with his eyes closed. She ignored him as she went into her bathroom to shower. She wouldn't admit it to a soul but she had missed him so much. Their fights, jokes and irritating Nathan. When she emerged after her bliss he was still there.

"Did you mean it Princess when you told him you no longer loved him?"

"What are you talking about?" She sat down on the edge wrapped in her robe combing her hair out.

"I replayed the security footage and heard your fight. Did you mean it. "

"Yes I did. I meant it then and now. I am not choosing him or you. I choose me! Now get out I want to sleep." With that she grabbed him by the arm and tried to catapult him out. He stopped her pulling him hard against him in a hug. She froze not knowing how to react.

"I missed you Princess. I am glad your still here." He then slowly let go of her and left her there staring at his back.


	36. Chapter 36

**I own nothing. Please R&R. Thanks.**

She was trying to sleep but did nothing yet tossed and turned. I was walking by her room when I heard the scream. I ran in ready for anything. Wildcat was fighting for her life in her sleep. "Princess, Princess wake up. It's a nightmare." She stiffened at the touch of my cool hands. Slowly her breathing became normal again. She barely opened her eyes and looked at me. Not saying a word she scooted more into middle of the bed. She hadn't said a word just held her hand out. I knew what she wanted. I simply nodded and sat on the side of the bed. Kicking off my shoes, I sat down beside her. Her haunted eyes looked up at me as I pulled her to me. She laid her head on my chest as she closed her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her small frame in a protective embrace. We laid there for a few hours while she slept. This was one of the few times I have held her in my arms. Every now and then she will have a dream that will make her fight in her sleep. I would wake her and she would just stare at me. Relief would wash over her face when she would see me. Sometimes I wished I could hold her forever in my arms.

I did what Nathan had suggested earlier. I replayed the footage of her with Belikov. The ferocity in my Wildcat's eyes was glorious. I knew in time she would decide who she wanted. She needs time, for that I have plenty. I had to leave her to be alone. She has to make this decision on her own. Babushka was right. Wildcat had been cheated out of the ability to decide for herself for years. This is one thing that should be her decision. I won't admit this to anyone but her happiness means more to me than being restored. I will lay down my life in front of the Strigoi King himself just to protect her. It was pure curiosity that she invoked in my undead heart in the beginning. Now, I have yet to figure out what she had started to stir inside me.

I knew what I had said and done before I left hurt her immensely. I purposely stayed away to give her breathing room. I don't think she knows that I have gotten close enough to be invited to the strigoi kings upcoming events. I have to take a date along, I already picked up a dress and jewelry fit for a true princess. In my mind she is a true princess and those at court are the fakes. Babushka will be here soon and it would not do for me to be found in her bed. I look over at her desk to see the doughnuts all but gone. I smile, her birthday was last night and I wanted her to know I know. The rose has been moved and it is close to the bed on the nightstand. I secretely smile. Easing myself from her lithe body I slide from the bed noticing how she frowns and a slight whimper escapes from her lips.

I go to my chambers and change clothes. I walk over to the two-way mirror and stare at my old friend. I am angered by his audacity towards Wildcat. He thinks she is strigoi although he saw her use her powers. Babushka and her parents are here. I nod at them and they do the same. "Where can we talk?" Babushka is straight to business as always.

"This way." I step to the side and have them follow Nathan to the meeting room. Wildcat has yet to get up. They all were sitting down around the table in our meeting room. Guardian Hathaway and Zmey looked at me questionably as we waited. Still no Wildcat. "Nathan would you go get Rose." Guardian Hathaway asked Badica. About 15 minutes later and a slew of shouts and things being broke Badica came running in the board room and hid behind my chair. Wildcat came in looking like a drowned rat. Her night clothes and hair stuck to her. Her eyes gleamed a red glow of anger. Badica just aimed my chair between her and him as she approached seething. She started growling at him and spoke in Turkish making me and Zmey cringe. Screw Badica he had that one coming.

**"Hiç bana buzlu su atarsanız Badica tekrar bir kolye ve küpe için topları olarak aletini giyen olacak! Vé bu beyinleri için bok bir tehdit, bir sözdür değil!" **_(_Badica if you ever throw ice water on me again you will be wearing your dick as a necklace and your balls for earrings! And that is not a threat you shit for brains it's a promise!)__

"Abe what did she just say?" Guardian Hathaway just raised her eyebrows questionably. Zmey, Babushka and myself roared in our seats laughing.

"Mother you don't want to know. Just know he asked for it." Wildcat said sweetly as she went to go put dry clothes on.

"Enough with this nonsense. Let me see my idiot grandson." Babushka went to stand and I followed her out to take her to him.

"Guardian Belikova, he does not know I am here. I prefer to keep it that way for now." She looked at me closely then agreed. I sensed she knew why. "Are you pressuring her to decide or have you told her the rest of the prophecy?"

"No Babushka." I replied lowly and bowed my head in respect to her wishes. "I have not mentioned it and I had only returned today. I have been away for several months now, to get myself invited to the strigoi king's presence." Babushka just eyes me up and down. Simply nodding she motions for me to lead the way. I stand to the side and let the door open. She walks in to face her grandson. I cringe at being in his shoes at the moment.


	37. Chapter 37

**I own nothing...**

"Babushka? What are doing here? What has Badica and Roza done to you?" Dimitri flew towards the glass staring at his grandmother. He was looking for any sign of damage done to her.

"You idiot! I told you to go back to court!"

"I left court when the queen released me from my role. Did Roza take you hostage? Don't worry I will get you out of here." Dimitri was frantic for a way out.

"You imbecile you are in there for your own safety and protection from me not Roza! I told you to go back to court to protect her! Now you put her through more danger again! Why do you not listen to me child." Yeva was all but screaming at him.

"Roza is strigoi and must have used compulsion on you. I will get you out here I promise." Dimitri grabbed the chair and was beating on the glass with it.

"She is not strigoi!" Yeva yelled. "Shes on an assignment as an undercover guardian. You being here has placed her in mortal danger!"

"Grandmother yes she is a strigoi. She bit me in the alley and then dragged me back here." He pinched the bridge of his nose and then sighed. "Why won't you listen to me Babushka, you're in danger!"

" I am not in danger with Roza. You have placed her in more danger than Nathan Badica who is also one of our agents."

"This was the last place she loved before I...Babushka Badica must have overpowered her and awakened her. I must have the princess restore her at once."

"Guardian Belikov I wish you would listen to reason with Yevana. Rose in undercover at the moment. She brought you back here when you almost blew her cover. And tell me why is it you just happened to be in Saint Petersburg?" Zmey had a cold hard glint to his voice as he walked in. He was carrying a laptop with a webcam of sorts. He was in the middle of sitting it up when Dimitri finally got over being gobsmaked.

"Zmey? Have you turned Strigoi as well?"

"For the love of St. Vladimir would you please get over this. I am not strigoi! Baba is not strigoi as well. I am me only different. How is none of your business either!" Rose walked in with her mother after drying off from Nathan's quick ice water bath.

"Ok lets all settle down. I have called Tat and she wants us on link now." Janine Hathaway said. "Rose you need to leave the room now so if there is a possibility of the leak piggy backing the signal you are secure on your appearance." Janine hugged her daughter before Rose was almost at the door.

Looking at the door a thought crossed her mind. Turning she took one good look at her old flame. "Your are an ass from hell Belikov. Mom, Baba, Babushka I'll be training in the training if you need me." With out a second to spare she dropped the security shield between Dimitri and the others. A sinister smile crossed her precious lips as she blew him a kiss and knocked him on his ass. His eyes widened as did the others.

Yeva grinned and looked at her trying to keep from laughing."Roza you have now conquered the use of the air?"

"Yep (making sure to pop her p to piss off Dimitri.) and this is conquered as well." She turned a fire-ball out in her hand as she threw it at Dimitri. It missed him by a mile but enough to make him flinch and hit the floor.

"Don't push her Dimitri. She is a force to reckon with now." Janine said as she stepped between him and Rose as she turned and finally left.

"What is going on!" Queen Tatiana was on the Skype ready to skin anyone alive.

"Your majesty?" Dimitri stuttered. As he quickly bowed while the others were already bowed.

"Yevana what happened. Is Rose ok?"

"Her cover was almost blown last night your majesty. Guardian Belikov discovered what we where hiding. He believes she is now strigoi. He tried to stake her and Agent Badica when they were on patrol last night. Guardian Hathaway was able to subdue him but knocking him out."

"Wonderful. Mr. Belikov, what the hell are you doing in St. Petersburg?"

"I.. I.." Dimitri was at a loss for words. "I missed my plane and didn't have the money to buy another ticket. So I got another job and happened to see them and thought to put Ros...I mean Guardian Hathaway out of her misery." He was looking at the floor.

" I see...well we have yet another problem. More of our hidden guardians have been ambushed. So I can not risk sending a new feeder out to Rose. So there is a solution that I see. Belikov you have one of two choices. One you can come back and be silenced with a gag order on seeing Rose and her whereabouts. Or there is another solution. "

"And that would be what your highness?" Guardian Hathaway replied almost nervously.

"He stays to help Rose. And by helping Rose it will be with her training and as her feeder. Only you will not be allowed to leave or go out in the field. As from this day forward you will be known as dead. Do you agree?

"To pay my penance for what I have done to her? Yes."

"OH FREAK!" Guardian Hathaway, Ibrahim Mazur and Yeva Belikov all swore under there breathes. "Rise and shine folks, prepare for the Atomic bomb to drop when Rose finds out." Yeva said.


	38. Chapter 38

**I own nothing. A little drama anyone?**

Rose was in the training room working out. The training room was huge. It basically was in the center of the complex with two of the wings being the entrances in and out. Rose was the only one that had a private entrance. She started with her Tai Chi then later went through all into Ninjitsu. She had worked out so long that she didn't realize her mother was standing in there watching. Her fluid movements were breathtaking to her mother.

The movements as she did her tumbling of backflips, cartwheels and jumps looked like a lethal dance. Janine tried so hard to not show her worry for her only child's safety. When the music that Rose was listening to ended, Janine steped forward to hand her a towel. "When was the last time you fed Rose?"

"Rose looked up and seen the worry etch on her mothers' face. "It doesn't matter. I am just working out and I only used a little magic earlier its ok."

"No it's not. You need to stop wasting your strength." Rose started to laugh at that moment.

"Ok, what is so funny?" Janine raised her eyebrows at her/"

"Mother have you not looked at me tonight. I have absolutely no body fat and nothing but pure muscle. I trust my strength to be at full capacity."

"Answer me Rose. When was the last time you feed from a feeder."

"Its been about a week or three?" Janine's eyes bugged out as her face flashed angry.

"Mom chill out. My feeder died of a massive heart attack. I just hadn't received a new one from court yet. Queen Tatiana is supposed to send one in a day two." Rose noticed how nervous and edgy Janine was. As nervous as she normally is when she is hiding something." Mom what are you hiding."

"Um. There is no easy way to say this..They have sent you a new feeder Rose. You actually picked up your new feeder last night."

"EH, WHAT!" Rose jumped up and ran out the door. She went in search of Yeva and her dad. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS STAYING HERE FOR HER!" She heard Nathan rage before she reach the door. "Get the bitch queen back on that thing you call a computer and tell them no. The deal is off. I will rob a blood bank before she has to drink from his diluted neck!" Whoah, Nathan defending me? When did that really start happening.

"He is also to help her with her training and be here to help with contacts and what not." Abe growled. He was staring at Dimitri standing between him and Nathan. "Also he can no longer be released because the Queen is going to let it be known he is now dead to the Moroi world."

"You have to be kidding me!" Rose stood there in the doorway listening to all the conversations. Looking at him with betrayed eyes she did what she thought she would never do again. She ran out of the room to get him out of her sight. She went to the kitchen and decided to get something light to eat and take a shower. Anything to get away from him. Sure enough, Yeva made sure and brought her some of Olena's black bread. She grabbed a coke and the bread and went to lock herself in her room. Ivan was nowhere to be seen and she really didn't care. She put a do not disturb sign on her door and locked it behind her. She filled the tub with the hottest water she could stand and pour bubbles under the stream. She stayed in her own little world for at least a good thirty minutes. She relaxed so much that she was soon fast asleep. She slowly started to slip under the water until she felt cold hands reach into the water pulling her up above the water.

"What the?" Rose started spurting the water out of her mouth when she realized who it was beside her. Ivan. Thankfully there was still enough bubbles that she was still modestly concealed from his gaze.

"Wildcat you left the door to your room from the training arena unlocked. I knocked and was worried when you didn't respond. I am sorry for the intrusion. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, Ivan I am fine. Thank you, can you please hand me my towel and turn your back?"

"Yes princess I can do that." He handed her the towel and turned around and walked out the room to give her privacy.

"Hey Ivan?" He turned around to meet her eyes. "Yes princess?" She hesitated for a moment. "Would you please just stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"The dreams of the ambush are back again aren't they?" Rose simply nodded her head. "Of course Wildcat. I will watch over you." Rose went to her vanity and got her pajamas. He waited until she was back and dug into her bed nice and comfy. He laid down and let her use his chest as a body pillow. When he thought for sure she was sound as sleep he whispered to her his solemn pledge. **"Сладко спать и не беспокойтесь моя принцесса дикая кошка. Я умру, прежде чем он делает тебе больно снова любовь моя."**_(Sleep sweetly and don't worry my Princess Wildcat. I will die before he hurts you again my love.)_


	39. Chapter 39

**I own nothing. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

I heard rustling around in the training arena. I eased myself away from the Princess while she slept. It is so rare to see her be in a peaceful sleep anymore. She either has nightmares or has visions from her old way of life. I see the shadow of someone approaching. Slinking back into the dark bathroom I see the form move towards her bed. Sure enough it is Belikov. He is walking around to the side I exited watching her as she sleeps. He starts to reach for her and that is when I lose control of my patience. My anger with him reaches a new high. He is to be with Tasha! How dare he try to touch my princess!

While his back is turned to me I walk up behind him. Before he can react I put him in a half nelson head lock. Growling low and sinister I whisper in his ear: **"Сделайте звук, и я буду оснастки свой предательский шею! Теперь переместите туда, где вы пришли. Не развернуться, просто спокойно ходить." **_"Make a sound and I'll snap your traitorous neck! Now move back to where you came. Don't turn around, just walk quietly." _Stiffley he moves in front of me. Before he has the chance to turn around I shove him roughly out into the training room and lock the door. Thankfully it has been a long time since he heard my voice. I had heard Badica blow up about our newest house mate. Until I know Wildcat will be ok I am standing guard over her when she sleeps. I pull out my phone and text asshole.

_B...Unwanted housemate is in the training room. Have fun. Don't let on who I am or else.- Z_

_Hey Ass hole. what was he doing in training room? -B_

_Dickbreath, he was in princess's room. I just threw him out without being seen. -Z_

_To Z, OH THAT MUDDER FUDDING SON OF A...ITS ON!-B_

I hear Wildcat start to whimper and fidget. Then I hear her talking in her sleep. This was a new one. She sits up and screams. However her screams are silent as if she is caught in transition. She is staring off into space and reaches for where I was in her sleep. A frown and tear marks her beautiful features as she scoots back to her warm spot in the bed. I don't understand what is happening as I find myself going back and barely touches her skin. As soon as she feels my hand she latches on for me. Her grip is unbelievably strong. She starts rambling in Turkish."Ivan...Ivan...don't leave me here!"

What is happening? I quickly crawl back onto her bed the minute she feels my arm she latches on for dear life. "Sh sh sh, Princess its ok wildcat. I'm here. I'm here." Without opening her eyes she pulls on me to get as close as she can. "It was bad Ivan. It was bad. I seen a man try to end your existence and I was chained up and couldn't save you. He told you to leave or die. You left me there with him. You left me and I was forced to marry him." I held her as tight as I could without hurting her.

"Eh, who princess. Who was it?"

"I don't know but you didn't look like you. You were in a different body but I knew your soul."

"Sweet heart I don't have a soul remember? I'm a strigoi at the moment." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"That's bull shit Ivan and you know it. I know you have a soul. If you didn't you wouldn't be holding me right now." She said in a very low whisper. She snuggled closer to me and it was all I could do not to try something. I had talked to Babushka about what was going on before they left. She thinks what is happening is that the connection between Anna and Vladimer is coming through. That maybe the history between them was stronger than that of a brother and sisterly bond. Perhaps they had hidden their love for each other. Only time will tell because there was no documentation of what kind of relationship they really had.

Wildcat's bravado is all gone when she is like this. Its her vulnerability that comes through when it is just her and I. Nights like this come quite often anymore the closer we get to meeting the King. "Wildcat?" she moves her head to look me in the eyes. I know since the transformation she can see better in the dark than she used to. "Yeah?"

"Tell me the truth. Do you want Belikov here? Say the word and I'll make him disappear. "

"We have no choice Ivan. The queen herself has decreed it. I don't want to face him yet I don't have a choice." She looks so haunted the way she said that.

"Do you still love him?" I had to know. I don't know why it matters. But for some damn reason she seems, no has more of has. Rekindled my emotions that I though was dead.

"Honestly? I don't know what I feel for him. I am so angry and hurt when I see his face. I was doing fine until we ran into him. Then the moment he is here I feel like I am going to break. When we were around each other it was like there was an electrical charge between us."

"Ok. You had a electric shock when he touched you?" I was completely freaked out. There were times since I had met Wildcat that I would feel an electric charge myself between us. I thought it was just on my end. I need to know if she feels it too. It would make since if she did. If she did it had to be the connection between Anna and Vladimir.

"Its there but not as strong as with..." She stopped and seemed to be in deep deep thought for a moment.

"What princess?"

"Nevermind Ivan. It is really stupid. I am so sleepy my thoughts aren't right. I'll see you in the morning." Her voice became heavy with sleep as she drifted away. Judging from her reaction I think she was about to say my name. I stayed there all night with her in my arms. She seemed to be at peace now. I feel like a sicko stalking her. Then at times I feel like a bodyguard for the strongest woman on this Earth. Belikov was one of my best friends when we were little. I don't understand how he could hurt this delicate creature. That is the past now. If Babushka is right then she is my future and I am hers. I don't know if it is love I am feeling for her or what. However I will protect her to the best of my abilities. I just pray to whatever has created us that we make it out of this together alive. If not then at least her.


	40. Chapter 40

"Why am I getting text messages that you were in Rose's room shit for brains?" Badica was not going to hold back.

"I wanted to...That is none of your business. Who was that in there with her?" Belikov raged.

" One none of your business and two you wake Rose up and you will really be paying the price." Badica threw up in his face.

"Since when do you care about Roza?"

"Lets put a few things on the table as of now. Her name is not Roza. Call her that again and I will help her make you wear you dick as a necklace and your balls for earrings. It is Rose! Plain and simple. Second, my relationship with Rose has changed why doesn't matter. My relationship with you has not changed your still a worthless piece of trash that should have stayed at court. Now. You go near her with out promission again and I will kill you myself." Badica went to the wall and placed the very ornate chest plate in its rightful place.

Belikov walked over looking at them. Rose was now aligned with the one strigoi he wanted dead. "So she really is not strigoi?"

"You really are shit for brains you know that? Z thought you might cross her path again while she looked like this. That is why she now wheres a chestplate when she fights. She has one I have one and so does Z. If I were you I would stay away from Rose and Z. In fact I would just stake myself if I were you. You pull another stunt of being in Wildcat's room without her permission? Z will go postal on you and snap your stupid neck."

"Who is Z?"

"Don't worry about it. When you piss him off enough and he wants you to know him you'll find out. Until then tread lightly around Rose. Hurt her again, and I mean it. Nothing will stop me, Z, Yevana, Janine or Abe from hurting you after Rose does." The level death glare from Nathan told Dimitri he was serious. Then something struck Dimitri as odd.

"Why did you just call my babushka Yevana? Only those that are close to her do that. "

Turning around Nathan had a strange light to his eyes. "Lets just say I have first rate knowledge from Yevana how good she is in the sack."

Dimitri charged Nathan getting him down on the ground and hitting him several times in the nose. Laughing Nathan threw him off like a fly and stood up. When Dimitri lunged at him again Nathan side stepped him. Using Dimitri's own speed and velocity against himself Nathan threw him across the matts. "Are you going to stop yet Belikov?" "No I am just getting started!" "Okay. You want to play rough I will play rough." They ran at each other in full force and before Belikov could stop to duck Nathan clotheslined him to the matt. The two of them was grappling on the floor trying to subdue the other. Nathan had Belikov in a figure four leg lock after doing a Russian side sweep on him. That is when every thing got really really COLD!

"Son of a ..." Both men screamed as they let go of each other quickly. Rose was stand there with a bucket of pure Ice Water. In true Hathaway fashion she was standing there in nothing but her blood red satin lined Velour Robe. She looked at both of them shaking her head in a very scary no look. Whether it was out of anger or because she had went so long Nathan wasn't sure. She walked up to Belikov and grabbed his wrist. She bit into him rough and hard for a minute. The look on Belikov's face said the endorphins from her bite was reaching him. When she let go, Rose had more color to her pale skin. She shoved him backwards. Then looking at Nathan she said "Paybacks are a real bitch are they not?" With that she walked back to her room stopping midway. "Wake me up again with your stupid childish fights and I'll kick both of your asses. Now clean this up before I get up or else!" She went in her room and slammed the door hard behind her. There was an audible lock sound telling them it was locked and she meant business.

"You dickbreath I told you not to wake her!" Nathan screeched at Belikov and went to get the mop and broom. Dimitri just sat back on his haunches as he was about to stand. This was not the Rose he knew. Man, he really did do damage to her. She is no longer the soft gentle woman he once knew.


	41. Chapter 41

**I own nothing. Dimitri's reaction! Hehe. Although not my best. Please enjoy.**

I had just a woken up when I heard her deadly quiet tone. Rose is standing in front of me looking better than I had last seen her. Her hair was different but her body was toned so tight I could had bounced quarters off her muscles. Her hair was still as gorgeous as ever. Yet she was strigoi now. I couldn't allow her to go through the guilt of crimes like I was dealing with.

Why are you here in Saint Petersburg!" She was always beautiful when she was this angry.

"Roza, you are strigoi now. I came to put you out of your misery or if you come with me I will have the princess restore you." I love you my Roza please let me keep you from the hell I was in.

"Restore me? I am not strigoi you imbecile! I have not turned. I am undercover and you almost I mean almost blew my cover you dick!" God, please get her out of this denial.

"Roza, please I love you and want us to be together. Lets go back to court and the princess can help you." Please see reason milaya.

"Why would I want to go back with your lying ass? You told me you loved me, took my virginity and then used me as your blood whore! Then when things got to be to hard for you to accept you tell me LOVE FADES MINE HAS! I will never forgive you for hurting me like that. You are nothing but a piece of shit!" Ok I deserved that but ouch!

"Roza..."

"I swear to St. Vladimir if you call me Roza one more time I will drop that safety glass and kick your ass." Ok she is really hurt right now and doesn't mean that.

"You've changed. Your hair is different and your eyes are that of strigoi. I didn't recognize you at the bar." Ok new tactic lets see if I can start over.

"Don't change the subject. WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Shit. She is not budging.

"I told you why. I have hunted you." I tried to the best I could my love.

"HA! That is so funny I forgot to laugh. If you had you would had found me in Okinawa. I was there first and now this is my home. I am loved here."

"With that bastard Nathan? Why were you calling him uncle in Turkish?" Yes the jealous side in me is a bit angered as well. Why does she care for him anyways!

"None of your business."

"Yes it is. How can you forgive him and not me." Seriously Rose.

"Because he didn't leave me for Tasha or try to deceive me into believing he is something he is not." OUCH!

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I was trying to protect you. I love you Roz..Rose." Please realize how sorry I truly am.

"Too bad...Love Fades mine did a long time ago. I have to contact Queen Tatiana and let her know your here." Damn, she really does believe she is still Dhampir.

"You are strigoi what makes you think she will talk to you."

"You bastard! What do I have to do to prove to you I am not strigoi!" With that she lit up a fireball and threw it at him. He flinched as it hit the safety glass.

"What are you!"

"None of your concern. Until I say you are under my protection as my prisoner. Get over it peaches because ironically you just walked into hell." The intercom buzzed on the door. Walking over to the wall she responded. I couldn't understand what was being said because she lowered the volume. She looked unnerved and left. There must be others here from her attitude. Prisoner? What is really going on?

I'm sitting in my cell when Babushka comes in. If I thought my Rose was pissed she had nothing on Babushka. She starts yelling at me and I am terrified Rose had done something to her. I see no bite marks and her anger is genuine. She is not strigoi yet she is defending Rose.

"You idiot! I told you to go back to court!" Ok this is bad!

"I left court when the queen released me from my role. Did Roza take you hostage? Don't worry I will get you out of here."

"You imbecile you are in there for your own safety and protection from _**ME** _not Roza! I told you to go back to court to protect her! Now you put her through more danger again! Why do you not listen to me child." Babushka is on her verge of screaming how bad have I messed up? She is this mad I really did screw up.

"Roza is strigoi and must have used compulsion on you. I will get you out here I promise." I grabbed the chair and was beating on the glass with it.

"She is not strigoi!" Yeva yelled. "Shes on an assignment as an undercover guardian. You being here has placed her in mortal danger!" OH. SHIT! I think Babushka is ill.

"Grandmother yes she is a strigoi. She bit me in the alley and then dragged me back here." I pinched the bridge of my nose and then sighed. "Why won't you listen to me Babushka, you're in danger!"

" I am not in danger with Roza. You have placed her in more danger than Nathan Badica who is also one of our agents."

"This was the last place she loved before I...Babushka Badica must have overpowered her and awakened her. I must have the princess restore her at once."

"Guardian Belikov I wish you would listen to reason with Yevana. Rose in undercover at the moment. She brought you back here when you almost blew her cover. And tell me why is it you just happened to be in Saint Petersburg?" Zmey had a cold hard glint to his voice as he walked in. He was carrying a laptop with a webcam of sorts. He was in the middle of sitting it up when I finally got over being gobsmaked.

"Zmey? Have you turned Strigoi as well?"

"For the love of St. Vladimir would you please get over this. I am not strigoi! Baba is not strigoi as well. I am me only different. How is none of your business either!" Rose walked in with her mother.

"Ok lets all settle down. I have called Tat and she wants us on link now." Janine Hathaway said. "Rose you need to leave the room now so if there is a possibility of the leak piggy backing the signal you are secure on your appearance." Janine hugged her daughter before Rose was almost at the door.

Looking at the door a she stopped midway. Turning she took one good look at me. "Your are an ass from hell Belikov. Mom, Baba, Babushka I'll be training in the training if you need me." With out a second to spare she dropped the security shield between Dimitri and the others. A sinister smile crossed her precious lips as she blew me a kiss and knocked my on his ass. My eyes widened as did the others.

Babushka is grinning and looked at her trying to keep from laughing."Roza you have now conquered the use of the air?"

"Yep (making sure to pop her p to piss me off .) and this is conquered as well." She turned a fire-ball out in her hand again as she threw it. It missed me by a mile but enough to make me flinch and hit the floor.

"Don't push her Dimitri. She is a force to reckon with now." Janine said as she stepped between him and Rose as she turned and finally left.

"What is going on!" Queen Tatiana was on the Skype ready to skin anyone alive.

"Your majesty?" Ok this is freaky.. I quickly bowed while the others were already bowed.

"Yevana what happened. Is Rose ok?" Rose? What is going on. Boy I truly have messed up.

"Her cover was almost blown last night your majesty. Guardian Belikov discovered what we where hiding. He believes she is now strigoi. He tried to stake her and Agent Badica when they were on patrol last night. Guardian Hathaway was able to subdue him but knocking him out."

"Wonderful. Mr. Belikov, what the hell are you doing in St. Petersburg?" Did the queen just give me attitude like Rose?

"I.. I.." I'm at a loss for words. "I missed my plane and didn't have the money to buy another ticket. So I got another job and happened to see them and thought to put Ros...I mean Guardian Hathaway out of her misery." I'm suddenly humbled.

" I see...well we have yet another problem. More of our hidden guardians have been ambushed. So I can not risk sending a new feeder out to Rose. So there is a solution that I see. Belikov you have one of two choices. One you can come back and be silenced with a gag order on seeing Rose and her whereabouts. Or there is another solution. " Uh-oh.

"And that would be what your highness?" Guardian Hathaway replied almost nervously.

"He stays to help Rose. And by helping Rose it will be with her training and as her feeder. Only you will not be allowed to leave or go out in the field. As from this day forward you will be known as dead. Do you agree?

"To pay my penance for what I have done to her? Yes." Anything to be close to her again. Anything to make up for what I HAD DONE!

"OH FREAK!" Guardian Hathaway, Ibrahim Mazur and Yeva Belikov all swore under there breathes. "Rise and shine folks, prepare for the Atomic bomb to drop when Rose finds out." Yeva said. Gee thanks a lot Babushka.


	42. Chapter 42

**I own nothing.**

Babushka waited for Zmey and Guardian Hathaway to calm down. Badica walked in and Guardian Hathaway walked out to find the training room and tell Rose. I thought Badica was going to have a coronary. He stepped in the room to usher us all out when Zmey told him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS STAYING HERE FOR HER!" Nathan raged. "Get the bitch queen back on that thing you call a computer and tell them no. The deal is off. I will rob a blood bank before she has to drink from his diluted neck!" Whoa, Nathan defending Rose? He always bitched about her being with me. When did he change his stance?

"He is also to help her with her training and be here to help with contacts and what not." Abe growled. He was staring at me and standing between us. "Also he can no longer be released because the Queen is going to let it be known he is now dead to the Moroi world."

"You have to be kidding me!" Rose stood there in the doorway listening to all the conversations. Looking at us with betrayed eyes she did what I expected her to do, Run.

"I swear to God Belikov you are the worse form of news that chic has ever received. Can't you ever stay dead and gone! She was half assed normal until last night. Then again I could kick your ass right now and save us all the trouble. Break your bones drain you dry and then bury you. That way Wildcat never had to deal with your sorry ass again!"

"That would be the day Badica. Strigoi or not I can lay you out on your best day." The tension between us was getting to us all. Babushka looked up at me and grabbed me by the ear.

"You are to come with me to talk! You will listen this time and listen well grandson or else!" She pinched harder and harder as she walked me out. Three doors down and away from the cell to the right wing was my new room. She shoved for me to go in and went to sit on the bed. "Let me tell you what you need to know."

"I think I know the part where Rose is a strigoi Babushka." I said rolling my eyes. For that she hit me across the face.

"Foolish arrogant boy! Roza is not a strigoi. She has been transformed and she is our only hope. Thanks to you she is in danger of being found before the time is right. Do nothing to upset her she has to be steady with her training. Zmey and Okasana will be here in a few days to help her with her powers. You witnessed what she can do. She sent you a warning when she sat you on your ass so you best behave."

"Wait. Oksana?"

"Yes Dimka Oksana is helping as well. Zmey is doing what he can to find a private feeder for Rose. Her's died from a heart attack. You only need her to feed from you once to twice a week. She is neither strigoi, dhampir or moroi. She is transformed in the strongest combination of the three. Because there is a prophecy about this you are caught up in the middle of this. It was you breaking her heart is what set this in motion. She has a destiny to follow. You will need to stay clear of causing her grief. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME! Ok, Babushka is pissed and I am to blame. Great Dimitri you really screwed up this time.

Everyone has left and Roza has not came out of her room. I went exploring and found the training room fit for a queen. It must have been specially stocked for a warrior goddess. It had everything and anything Roza could ever dream. I was in there for a while and discovered a door that was unlocked. It lead to a private bed room that was something out of a fantasy. This was somehow Roza's room. She had told me long ago about how she once dreamt of having the room like Princess Vasilisa's. Now it seems some one has went to great lengths to provide it for her. The bed was beautifully ornate and so was the one in it. She laid there in peaceful slumber. My Roza. Her hair all splayed out on the bed and pillows. I reached out to brush a hand on her cheek when someone grabbed me from behind.

I hear a grow low and sinister as a man whispers in my ear: **"Сделайте звук, и я буду оснастки свой предательский шею! Теперь переместите туда, где вы пришли. Не развернуться, просто спокойно ходить." **_"Make a sound and I'll snap your traitorous neck! Now move back to where you came. Don't turn around, just walk quietly." _Stiffly I move. Before I can to turn around the man shoves me roughly out into the training room and lock the door. Something is going on and I intend to find out. Roza is now treated like a queen compared to before and I intend to find out why.

I'm about to return to my room when I run into Badica again.

"Why am I getting text messages that you were in Rose's room shit for brains?" Badica was not going to hold back.

"I wanted to...That is none of your business. Who was that in there with her?" This is so old and why does he care used to he wanted her dead.

" One none of your business and two you wake Rose up and you will really be paying the price."

"Since when do you care about Roza?"

"Lets put a few things on the table as of now. Her name is not Roza. Call her that again and I will help her make you wear you dick as a necklace and your balls for earrings. It is Rose! Plain and simple. Second, my relationship with Rose has changed why doesn't matter. My relationship with you has not changed your still a worthless piece of trash that should have stayed at court. Now. You go near her with out permission again and I will kill you myself." Badica went to the wall and placed the very ornate chest plate in its rightful place.

I walked over looking at them. Rose was now aligned with the one strigoi I want dead. "So she really is not strigoi?" I had to know for sure'

"You really are shit for brains you know that? Z thought you might cross her path again while she looked like this. That is why she now wears a chest plate when she fights. She has one I have one and so does Z. If I were you I would stay away from Rose and Z. In fact I would just stake myself if I were you. You pull another stunt of being in Wildcat's room without her permission? Z will go postal on you and snap your stupid neck." Ok, after what I witnessed he may be right tonight.

"Who is Z?"

"Don't worry about it. When you piss him off enough and he wants you to know him you'll find out. Until then tread lightly around Rose. Hurt her again, and I mean it. Nothing will stop me, Z, Yevana, Janine or Abe from hurting you after Rose does." The level death glare from Nathan told Dimitri he was serious. Then something struck Dimitri as odd.

"Why did you just call my babushka Yevana? Only those that are close to her do that. "

Turning around Nathan had a strange light to his eyes. "Lets just say I have first rate knowledge from Yevana how good she is in the sack."

I charged Nathan getting him down on the ground and hitting him several times in the nose. Laughing Nathan threw me off like a fly and stood up. When I lunged at him again Nathan side stepped me. He used my own speed and velocity against myself then threw me across the matts. "Are you going to stop yet Belikov?" "No I am just getting started!" "Okay. You want to play rough I will play rough." We ran at each other in full force and before I could stop to duck Nathan clotheslined me to the matt. The two of us was grappling on the floor trying to subdue the other. Nathan had me in a figure four leg lock after doing a Russian side sweep. That is when every thing got really really COLD!

"Son of a ..." We both screamed as letting go of each other quickly. Rose stood there with a bucket of pure Ice Water. In true Hathaway fashion she was standing there in nothing but her blood red satin lined Velour Robe. She looked at amazing and pissed off shaking her head in a very scary no nonsense look. Whether it was out of anger or because she wanted revenge I don't know. She walked up to me and roughly grabbed my wrist. I seen her fangs extend as she roughly bit me. The endorphins reached me giving me a high I never experienced before. Rose had more color to her pale skin. She shoved me backwards. Then looking at Nathan she said "Paybacks are a real bitch are they not?" With that she walked back to her room stopping midway. "Wake me up again with your stupid childish fights and I'll kick both of your asses. Now clean this up before I get up or else!" She went in her room and slammed the door hard behind her. There was an audible lock sound telling them it was locked and she meant business.

"You dick breath I told you not to wake her!" Nathan screeched and went to get the mop and broom. I guess it is true. Roza is dead and this new woman is here. What have I done!


	43. Chapter 43

**I own nothing.**

I can't believe the noise that is coming out of the training room. Then again I could. Those two were acting like children and it is making me angry beyond words. After threatening to kill them both I went and locked myself in the bedroom with Ivan. Ivan doesn't want me to tell Dimitri he is here so I won't. I don't understand why. With everything he has done for me I will do this for him. He is standing there watching my reaction. Something snaps in me and I run to him.

He wraps his arms around me standing there just holding me. I just want him to hold me and don't let go. I don't understand what this is I am feeling. He has went above and beyond to provide me anything and everything I could have ever dreamed of. He has asked for nothing in return, he has just been there. For that I will be forever grateful. "Ivan?"

"Yes princess?"

"Can we just leave?"

"No princess, we can't?"

"Please I just need to get out for awhile. Just a while. With him here I feel as though I am going to drown."

"Princess do you not realize the sun is up still?" I went over to the windows and peek out. The sun doesn't harm me just irritates me. However it would kill Nathan and Ivan.

"Do I feel foolish. " I mutter as he walks up behind me. I give into my emotions and just lean against his frame. He runs his hands up and down my arms and places a chaste kiss on my head.

"I could kill him if you want?" A sad smile crosses my face, at times Dimitri is so furiating that the thought has crossed my mind before. "No. We can't hurt Babushka and Olena like that. Hurt him if you must but never kill."

"My princess is giving me promision? What is the price of that?"

"When the sun goes down that you take me out to dance or anything."

A smile crept up on his face. "I will do better than that. Unfortunately it will be work still yet. We will need to be careful." He pulled away from me and went into my closet. He pulled out a dress fit for the queen and laid it he handed me an invitation.

"We are going to the Strigoi Palace for a ball?"

"Yes Princess Wildcat, and I would love for you to play my mate for the evening." He dropped down to one knee in front of me and handed me a velveteen box. Inside was the most gorgeous set of earrings, necklace and rings to match.

"I would love to" A night of dancing and music would be wonderful. I think he was a little exicted too. He picked me up and spun me around making me laugh for the first time in a while. Before we both realized what we were doing, he kissed me.

His lips were soft and wonderful. It was just a innocent chaste kiss but a kiss that made my toes curl none the less. Being caught up in the moment I threw caution to the wind. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. When he saw I was offering entrance he also deepened the kiss on his end. It was nothing like with Dimitri. Yes it was good with him but this was pure bliss. He slowed down the haste and it was like a slow tango between us. He broke away from me only to give me air. Looking down at the floor I swore he must of blushed. I raised a hand to make him look me in the eyes. "Ivan what is happening between us?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. But we move at your will Wildcat. Whatever happens I want it to be your choice."

"Ok then lets go back to bed and just sleep." With out a word he kisses my forehead and carries me bridal style to the bed. I slide over to the middle as he climbs in. We get in a all to familiar position, and then I drift off to sleep for once not having any damn dreams. I am safe, feel loved and for the first time in a long time feel that same love being returned to me with out complications.


	44. Chapter 44

**I own nothing. I know this one is short but I wanted to give you a quick fix before I leave for the day. I gave you 3 of 4 chapters so I hope this one for the day will work. Love to you all.**

"Ivan what is happening between us?" My princess was asking me with a look of uncertainty. Her small hand cupped my cheek.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. But we move at your will Wildcat. Whatever happens I want it to be your choice." She hasn't had the options to make things at her pace. This relationship will be if she wants it.

"Ok then lets go back to bed and just sleep." My undead heart would be beating francticly if it could. I kiss her forehead and pick her up bridal style. I carry her to the bed sitting her down gently.. She slides over to the middle as I climb in. We get in a all to familiar position, and then she drifts off to sleep for once not having any damn dreams. If Babushka is right then she will be my wife when this is over with. However with my former guardian and her ex lover in the house their could be problems. No matter, this has to be her decision.

Her head is laying on my chest and she has a smile playing on her face. She rarely smiles in her sleep anymore. Me announcing to her that we were going to the ball tonight did that. If small little gestures like this is what makes her happy then so be it. I will treat her like the queen she should be. I text Nathan and tell him to call a hairstylist to come this evening. She has brown contacts so she can appear normal when the beautician is in. Then she will have to take them out when we leave.

I start to wake her up only to have her nuzzle deeper into the bed in my arms. I hate to make her move only to upset her. I sent out and had her favorite chocalte donuts. Fresh warm chocolate donuts and held one under her nose. She sniffed indignately at first then started to rise. A sweet smile played on her lips as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. "Good morning dove. How was your sleep?" she smiled slyly at me.

"Wonderful. It was pure heaven."

"Well after you eat, you have time for a quick work out before your hair dresser will be here. We will need to be gone by 9." I thought she might argue with me and yet she smiled at me and scooted closer to me.

"Sounds terrific. Will you tell me what I should expect when we get there?"

"Well when we are introduced your name will not be Rose Hathaway. It will be Katya Wilhelmina. Get it Wildcat?" She chuckled lightly.

"Yes, I get it. I think its catchy. So I think I best be getting dressed."

"Want some help?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her playfully.

"Haha very funny. Now get out" she hit me on my ass as she scooted and ran to the bathroom. I couldn't help but smile as I walk out into my rooms. I am in my office when I turn on the monitor to the training arena.

My wildcat is glorius when she trains. The way she moves in fluid symmetry. The only thing that darkens my mood is when Belikov walks into the room. I turn up the mics and I can hear all that is being said.

"Rose can you stop for a minute so we can talk." He says to her and then the argument ensues.

"What do you want Dimitri. I don't have long before I have to get in the shower."

"Well I wanted to ask you about your appearance and who is Z?"

"A. None of your business. B. None of your business."

"Come on Roza please don't be like this."

"C. Call me Roza again and I will kick your ass."

"Rose come on. The hair, the fangs, your eyes. Come on. And your saying your not strigoi."

"That is what I mean. You broke me, I died, I was reborn to this. End of story."

"What do you mean you died?"

"She means exactly what she said shit for brains. Rose are you ok?" Nathan walked into the room. I guess that man was good for something useful after all.

"Yes uncle I am. I'm going to get ready. I don't want to keep Z waiting."

"The strigoi King is after you and your going out on a date that isn't smart Rose. I forbid you to go."

"You don't tell me what to do! You have no place to tell me what I can or can not do and you can burn in hell!" With that she ran into her room locking the door behind her.

Belikov turned around see a pissed off Badica before he punched him in the nose. "She is going to work you idiot. Now shut up and let her be!"


	45. Chapter 45

_**I don't own anything of VA. I have posted links on my profile for you all as to what Rose's dress and hair looked like. In case this is my only chance to put this out there. Merry Christmas to all of you and thank you all that have PM me wishing me Merry Christmas too. I hope all of you have wonderful days with your families and loved ones. This year a lot of us are celebrating Christmas with out some of our loved ones. I used to feel very bitter about celebrating when someone I loved have passed on. But things have changed and I have learned. The more and more life becomes out of control I have realized something. Each year that we have lost someone it means we should rejoice louder and more happier than before. We have a creator that loves us all and they are with him happy and safe. Whether you believe in GOD or not please take no offense to what I say. But Thank you Jesus for living for us, dying for us, and making room in Heaven for us all. Again may all of you have a wonderful and safe Christmas. No matter what God you believe in please know that Jesus Loves you all and so do I. Please enjoy your Christmas Holidays. And now without further adieu CH 45. Prepping for the Ball.**_

I went into my room locking the door behind me. Dimitri is such an asshole! I will not let him tell me what I can and can't do. I am no longer that impressionable young girl that was infatuated with him. Shaking my hair loose from its bindings, I jumped in the shower real quick. It was now approaching the time for the stylist to be here. I jump in trying to hurry when I get out she is here.

We went with my hair down in cascading in waves. My bangs and sides were pinned back with a jeweled side combs. The stylist made my eyes smokey to a natural effect to enhance my "brown" eyes. Since the red ring around might freak the stylist out I place the brown contacts in just before she got here. I started to slip into my dress when I forgot my chest plate. Throwing my robe on I ran into the training room. I was about to enter when I heard voices being raised.

"I don't care if she is 'working' Badica your going to get her killed! She can' not I repeat can not go to this stupid ball." Dimitri. Just leave it alone my gosh! Let me be!

"Its not your decision you idiot its hers! She wants to get out of here and work and damn it she has earned it!" Whoo oh. Thank you uncle Nathan.

"That's just like you Badica sending a child out to work!" That's it!

"Child? Child?"

"Oh shit, you did it now Belikov. Get him Wildcat." Nathan goaded her.

"SHUT UP NATHAN!" Belikov and Rose yelled at the same time.

"You didn't think I was a child when you screwed me. You didn't think I was a child when I when I followed you to Russia and staked you! So how dare you put me down now. I don't understand what it was I saw in you. Your being a selfish uncouth Russian DICK!"

"I, I'm sorry Roza it came out wrong. I " Belikov stammered and before he realized what happened she slapped him hard across the face.

" I am not a child Belikov and I would greatly appreciate it if you remember that. You have made me feel small for the last time. I don't like the fact that I have to 'feed' from you or the fact your here. The only reason that you came is out of guilt for what happened when you were strigoi. So the snide remarks and the condosending tones need to stop."

"Rose I.."

"Shove it Belikov. I am not listening." With that she walked over to pick up her chest plate. She walked over threw her hair over her shoulder in defiance. Then walked out slamming her door behind her.

"I'm only going to warn you one last time Belikov. I know Z pretty good right now. He is very protective of his Wildcat and one thing is for sure. He wouldn't be taking her out if he didn't think she would be safe."

"Would someone please tell me who this Z is?"

"Lets put it this way, Wildcat is a special intrest of his. The more you mess with her the more you piss him off. If I was you I would give her space. Because if you don't the more you pressure her to leave this sactuary the more you'll be at fault if she is killed." He was about to leave when Belikov stopped him.

"I'll give her space on one condition, why does she called you 'uncle'."

"Well long story short she is my great neice and her mother is my brother's daughter. Only her mother has no clue that she is the product of a one time affair." He left Dimitri to think locking him in the training room.

Rose was strapping her heels on when she heard his thick accent through the door. She told him to come. "My princess you couldn't possibly look more delectable than you do now." Rose blushed when Ivan said that to her. "But there is something missing that you need." She looked at him as he approached her. Opening a small box to reveal a tri strand of Black onyx, grey and cream fresh water pearls mixed and twisted with an old fashioned cameo in the center. She looked at the choker and was admonished. "It's beautiful Ivan." She whispered as she turned around for him to help her put it. His fingertips slightly grazed her neck has he fastened the clasp. Gently he ran his fingers down the back of her neck to her shoulders. He placed a soft kiss to the nape of her neck before letting her hair fall back into place. A quiet shudder ran through her as she leaned back against him. "We should be going the time is almost near." He turned her around to look her in the eyes. Offering her his arm, "Shall we princess?" Smiling softly with a blush gracing her cheeks, she gladly took his arm as they walked out. She heard Nathan wolf whistle as they past by. Ivan chuckled as Rose waved for a second then flipped Nathan the bird before they walked out the door.


	46. Chapter 46

**Sorry I have a filler Chapter for you. I would have been posting everyday but I had a lot to do. Now that everyday life is back to normal I will try to update at least once a day. Bare with me. And to answer a guest reviewers question the answer is no. Rose and Dimitri and Ivan Zeklos are NOT any relation. As a spoiler I will tell you this. You can be reunited in life to someone and not be blood related or romantically involved. There will be more about the prophecy reviled when Rose meets the Strigoi king. Now on with Ch 46. Dimitri's mind. I own nothing of VA. **

I heard the door unlock and standing there in the door way was Babuska. She shook her head looking forlornly at me. "Dimka the more you try to win her back the more she is pushed. You have to stop my grandson. If you don't you will drive her into the Strigoi's arms." She walked forward to me and wrapped her thin arms around his upper body. Dimitri laid his head against the aging woman's chest. She started to hum a lullaby that she used to sing to him when he was a child.

"Babushka what did Rose mean when she said she was reborn this way?"

"Dimka, there is a place in the prophecy where the descendant of the Shadow kissed Anna would be reborn and reunite with St. Vladimir in life."

"So, Rose is shadow kissed Anna reborn?"

"Yes Dimka she is and her role is to defeat the Strigoi King and reunite with St. Vladimir breaking his curse."

"What do you mean his curse?"

"Quite frankly Dimka I thought you were the descendant of . That you and Roza would be reunited now that you are no longer strigoi."

"I don't understand Babushka. " Dimitri shook his head and got up. "Dimka, if you can't understand that she was to be your future wife then you will never understand. I must go now it is getting late." She walked over to him saying good bye then left him.

Dimitri walked around looking at all the weapons. The designs in the stakes and the chest plates were very ornate and unique. He saw that there was now another chest plate added. Out of curiosity he placed it up to his chest to see that it fit. "He had that made for you Belikov." Spinning around he saw Nathan standing there watching him in fascination.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, on behalf of Wildcat he had one made for you. The thought crossed Z's mind that you might have to go out in the field with us. So he had the chest plate and some contacts made for you to make you appear strigoi. There are a few that know you are restored. Those that knew Z and I have already staked. You mean a lot to Wildcat and it hurts her more the more you try to tell her that she is childish or stupid or whatever idiot move name that comes out of your mouth." Nathan shook his head and walked over to the window to look out. "Her rebirth has taught her more from her other guardians before her than you can Belikov and I think that is what pisses you off. She knows more than you can teach her. She may still have love for you Belikov but be warned. She is having love feelings towards Z and I highly suggest you leave her to her feelings. The more you push her the more she will run to Z. Hurt her and I swear I will make it look like child's play what Z does to you. You understand?"

"Will you tell me who the hell is Z? And why are you so protective of Roza now for real? And why are you calling her WILDCAT! Her name is ROZA!" The anger on Dimitri's face was urging Nathan's ire on. Nathan loved to make Dimitri mad. The madder he could get him the better.

"Z will announce himself sooner or later. The angrier you make Wildcat the quicker your gonna met your maker Belikov. Like I said, Rose in my grandniece and she has save my un-dead heart in a couple of nest fights. I owe her. And her name is not ROZA! It is Wildcat. That is the name Z and her chose for her when she was reborn. You have to face it Belikov. Roza Hathaway died when you kissed Tasha Ozera. As Yevana told you, she is no longer your Roza and she belongs to her. No one else. Not you, not me and definitely not Z. She is her own person and until you get that through your head she will not talk to you or consult with you. Especialy if you keep treating her like a child." With that being said Nathan walked out of the room to find his feeder.

Badica and Babushka both left Dimitri alone to his thoughts. '_Prophecy? Rose was destined to be my wife? Was Dimitri, Was. God why did I have to screw this up. I thought I was protecting her. I had hurt her so damn much. I love her to much to be causing her more pain. I thought I was doing what was right. God please keep her safe. Please oh Please hear my pleas and keep my Roza safe.' _Dimitri looked back at the past two or three years and thoughts from previous conversations bombarded him.

_"Cut the bull shit out Guardian Belikov. Do you think everyone in court is that damn blind? We know how you treated Hathaway. A lot of us are pissed off that your the reason she left. She is a hell of a guardian and thanks to you she just walked into a Lions' den. Not only is she fighting them to protect the Moroi but to save your worthless hide." Hans pushed away from his desk and went over to the window looking out. The sun was starting to rise and it had been a long night. "Tomorrow Belikov. You're leaving tomorrow. You will be on hiatus and my gut says your going to Russia. My gut thinks you should go to Saint Petersburg. You'll be staying there for a month then you'll return here or stay I don't care. They may say Rose is a strigoi but I don't believe it. IF and IF she is still alive do not I repeat do not have any close contact with Guardian Hathaway. Be polite and courteous but no communication other than that. Do you understand Guardian Belikov?"_

_"Yes sir Guardian Croft."_

_"Good. Just try to avoid her like the plague. Its best if you don't go. But if you must then go and get back quick. The sooner this chapter of the Days of our Lives is over the better. Now if you don't mind get out!"_

Then his mind drifts back to what Ms. Rinaldi said to him and the princess. Then Princess Vasilissa's reaction the sucker punch from Christian Ozera to the gut. The more he thinks of it the more he realizes Nathan and Babushka was right. It was time he backed off and let Rose be.


	47. Chapter 47

**Ok I made you suffer long enough. Enjoy. I own nothing.**

The limo pulled up to the estate with everyone of the strigoi pouring out in their finest. Ivan Zeklos stepped out first in his black tie tuxedo and reached his hand out to help 'Katya Wilhelmina' out. All of the men that were in attendance blatantly stared at her as she and Ivan made their way up the steps. Some of the women looked at her and hissed. Rose aka Katya held her head high and smiled her man eater smile flashing her fangs at them. She was grateful that Ivan noticed her contacts were still in while they were in the limo.

True, the drinks were all spiked with blood. Ivan made sure that there was nothing in Katya's drinks that would harm her. He stood back and surveyed the room. The lights where turned down low with the icicle style lights hanging from the decorative scenery. If the strigoi where still moroi or dhampir the appearance would be very romantic. He noticed that there was several of the strigoi men starting to gather around her. Walking over to her purposely he heard one of them offer to dance with her. She politely declined only to have him roughly grab her arm. "You'll dance with me now bitch!"

"I believe not sir, she is with me. Not let go of my mate before I snap your neck." Ivan hissed in the other strigoi's ear. The strigoi spun on his heel to look him in the eye when Ivan punched the man. A small smile graced her lips as Ivan held his arm out for her. "Like I said, she is my mate and you will treat her with respect or die." Ivan led her out to the dance floor when a new waltz began. "Ivan?"

"Yes my Katya?"

"What did you mean when you told him I was your mate?" Ivan slowly twirled her around as he thought of an answer.

"I uhm. I uhm.."

"Yes?" Rose/Katya loved seeing him squirm.

"Basically I told him I was your mate in the sense as we were..." Rose/Katya gave him a man eater smile as she watched him stammer. He hadn't planned on this.

"Go on." He gripped his arm around her waist tighter pulling her in so he could whisper in her ear. His breath sent chills down her neck as he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Me calling you my mate is like calling you my wife.." She noticed how he kind of cringed expecting her to hit him.

"We shall see won't we?" Rose/Katya asked him making him look at her in surprise.

"Katya?" She looked him in the eyes with a devilish smirk before he picked her up as they twirled around. As he lowered her slowly to the ground he captured her lips in a slow sweet chaste kiss.

They finished the waltz out as they continued on with the night. The Strigoi king never showed that night and yet they never noticed. The night of music and dancing made Rose/Katya's night. It was around four in the morning when they left the ball to return to the estate. To make sure they weren't followed they went to stay at a hotel for the night. To return the next day around noon. Ivan had a contract with one of the local hotel's that had a limo pull through where it was shaded. With the window's blacked out the pulled into the estate. Both being exhausted they decided to forgo practice.

The music danced in Rose's head as she went into the training room after she got out of her evening dress. With her robe wrapped tightly around her she went to were she kept her chest plate. She sensed someone walk up behind her. "Dimitri when will you stop!" She yelled as she dropped to the floor after flipping him over onto the floor.

"Dimitri I mean it leave me alone I want nothing to do with you. You made your choice to be with Natasha Ozera. I am making mine!"

"So you mean to tell me you are going to run into this "Z's" arms without a second thought." He growled angrly at her as he stood up.

Shaking her head she started to walk off. Dimitri went to grab her by the arm, to make her face him. Grabbing her roughly he kissed her on the mouth. He felt her become ramrod stiff from his actions. Before she could slap him another voice bellowed in the room as Dimitri went flying across the room.

**_"Держитесь подальше от моего дикая кошка Беликов!"(_**_Stay away from my WILDCAT Belikov!)_

Dimitri stood up surprized.**_"ИВАН? Ваше Z? Ваш друга Стригои помогает королеву?" _**_(__IVAN? Your Z? Your the other Strigoi helping the Queen?)_

**_"Да, Да, я и вам будет хорошо и хорошо помнить свое место здесь старого друга. Вы здесь, чтобы прокормить свою дикая кошка, и ничего больше."_**

_("Yes, Yes I am and you will be well and good to remember your place here old friend. You are here to feed my Wild cat and nothing more.")_

Ivan stood in front of Dimitri's view of Rose with his back turned. The two started eyeing each other as they moved around each other. Neither one noticed that Rose had walked over to the weapons.

_**"Это моя Роза, Иван. Ее зовут Роза не Wild Cat. Если бы вы забыли помолвке с Tasha? После того, как вы восстановили «друг» вы будете с ней. Тогда Роза будет моей снова. Она не твоя шлюха крови больше. Я убью тебя сам и безопасную Tasha от боли зная, что вы были разбужены ".**_

_(__That is my Roza, Ivan. Her name is Roza not Wild Cat. Had you forgotten your engagement to Tasha? Once you are restored 'friend' you will be with her. Then Roza will be mine again. She is not your blood whore anymore. I will kill you myself and save Tasha from the pain of knowing you were awakened.")_

**_"__Да, ее зовут дикая кошка. Постарайтесь, чтобы убить меня ты задницу. Давайте посмотрим, если вы живете столкнуться завтра. Тогда бабушка не придется беспокоиться о том, кто женится на дикий кот ты или я! "_**

_(__Yes her name is Wild cat. Try to kill me you sorry ass. Lets see if you live to face tomorrow. Then Babushka won't have to worry about who marries Wild cat you or me!")_

The two of them started to fight when suddenly a throwing knife hit the wall above Dimitri's head and grazed Ivan's ear. " Let me say this to where you both understand me you idiots!" Rose hissed at them.

_**"Я не твой РОЗА Дмитрий, ни я теперь ваш дикий кот Иван! Я был вашей шлюхой крови один раз Димитрия силой, а ни разу не было Иваны. Во-вторых с ни один из вас выйти за меня замуж, если я не выбрать один из вас. Право не является ни один из вас! Я Выбери меня! (a knife hit the wall close to Dimitri) ME! (A stake hit the wall next to Ivan's left shoulder) ME! (another throwing star hit the wall by Nathan as he walked into the room) Ваши будь то пышная высокомерные отверстия глупого осла, и я настоятельно рекомендую вам держаться подальше от меня, пока я карту вы оба! Подойди мою дверь любой из вас, и я буду называть бабушку себя линию вам! Dumbasses!" She threw one more throwing star making the three duck before she ran from the room into her bedroom locking the door behind her. **_

_(I am not your ROZA Dimitri nor am I now your WILD cat Ivan! I was your blood whore once Dimitri by force but never once was Ivans. Second off neither of you are marrying me unless I choose one of you. Right not it is neither of you! I choose ME! __(a knife hit the wall close to Dimitri)__ ME! __(A stake hit the wall next to Ivan's left shoulder) __ME! __(another throwing star hit the wall by Nathan as he walked into the room) __ Your both pompous arrogant stupid ass holes and I highly suggest you stay away from me before I stake the both of you! Come near my door either of you and I'll call Babushka myself to line you out! Dumbasses!)_

"What did you two idiots do to her now!" Nathan hiss as he stared at the both of them. Both Ivan and Dimitri looked at each other dumbfounded.

"Badica when did Wildcat learn to understand Russian?"

"You know what. She is right you are a dumbass. The night she was reborn. She learned a lot through the other guardians memories. Did you not think she wouldn't learn other languages?" With that he walked out only to return for a moment later. "By the way if you go near her door fair warning to you two embociles. The newest line of weapons are in there with her for her approval. And your welcome."

Dimitri looked at Ivan. "What does he mean by that?"

"Old friend if we value any part of our bodies we best head her warning about the doors. She means what she said about staking us. She has more arsenal with her to do it to. My suggestion sleep with one eye open." Ivan got up off the floor and went to his room to hide. Leaving Dimitri behind on his own.


	48. Chapter 48

**This little short snippet of a chapter is dedicated to one dedicated reviewer for inspiring me on it. To . .dicho. Thanks to you your review of the last chapter hit it dead on. The conversation towards the bottom is for you dear. Chapter 49 will be up in a bit with a shocker on the end. OOOH PLEASE STAY TUNED. FOR I AM A POOR BROKE SOUL THAT OWNS NOTHING! :)**

Yeva was restless all night. She was afraid of what would happened when Dimitri and Ivan crossed paths. History was bound and determined to repeat and it was inevitable. Her dream lead her this night to Aurora Hathaway. Aurora shook her head in sadness and spoke one sentence. "It has been proven it is doomed to repeat." With that she faded and Shadow kissed Anna came to Yeva. Handing her a small cameo and whispering its location. "You have to go and get this. The time has come and decisions will be made with great heart ache." Then she faded away with the phone ringing.

Nathan Badica was calling her yet again. Her one time love was back in her life and yet she couldn't get rid of him yet. "Yes Badica what did they do now."

Rose was tired of all the male posturing. She went into the bathroom and loaded the bubble bath with extra bubbles. Luckily she had a small refrigerator in her room just for her. She poured herself a glass of red wine spiked with blood before climbing into the tub. She heard the soft rapping on each one of the different doors only to ignore them. Instead she fired her Ipod up and blasted Shinedown, 3 doors down, Plantera, Daughtry and anything else with a beat the louder, the better. Enough was enough, she was tired of putting up with Ivan's whiplash affections and Dimitri's possessiveness.

She reached down deep and let all her walls down so she could see Mason. He had a frown on his face and sadness was in his eyes. "Mase, what is wrong now."

"Well Rosie where do I start."

"Well, Mase start at the top and let the shit fall south."

"I know who the leak was Rosie."

"Who?"

"A guardian you pissed off in school only to be shown up by you with a certain Lord Ivashkov." Rose sat up straight as she stared at Mason as he lounged by the opposite wall.

"She didn't!"

"Yep and it gets worse..."

Ivan tried to get Rose to answer only to hear Breaking Benjamin's Dance with the Devil. The song must be on repeat, it alone had been playing for the last 12 hours. Knowing something must be wrong he tried breaking the door down. He was slamming his body against the door in vain as Nathan walked up. Leaning up again the opposite wall Nathan stood back and watched Ivan for a few minute. "May I ask what your doing?"

"Don't just stand there! There must be something wrong with Wildcat. That song has been on repeat for 12 straight hours."

"Uh, Ivashkov?"

"WHAT!" He spun around on his heel in exasperation at Nathan's lack of motivation.

"Nah, I am not gonna help you. But you need to know something. And you know what? You and Belikov have done nothing but treat Hathaway as an object. One of you are either trying to piss on her leg and mark her as yours while the other is using her to be their redeeming saviour. I hope you eat crow before all is said an done. Vladimir knows this damn prophecy bull shit did nothing but go to both your heads. Both of you are trying so hard to get her all your doing is driving her away as quickly and fast as possible. The two of you need to get what is really out of your system and clear the air. And its not about Rose."

"Then almighty Badica who the fish would it be about."

"Tasha, Ivan. Tasha." Nathan muttered as he walked past him. Went to the keypad by Rose's door and entered the alarm code. The door flew open without anyone breaking it down.

"What did you just do?"

"You forgot the overide code for the security system to her room moron!" Rolling his eyes he left Ivan staring at the room for a moment before entering.


	49. Chapter 49

**I own nothing. Let the circus begin!**

"BADICA!"

"WHAT!"

"She's gone!"

"Yeah she left here hours ago you numb nuts." Nathan shook his head as he started to leave only to bump into Dimitri running from his room to Rose's.

"Wait at minute asshole, what did you mean she is gone! She hasn't fed from me in a day or two and you let her leave?"

"Yes he let me leave you idiots! I needed air from you to walking testosterone high men!" Rose said quietly as she strolled into her room slowly. Slamming the door behind her after muttering something about men being walking cavemen loaded with PMS and PTS.

"What the hell is PMS and PTS?" Ivan asked Dimitri forgetting his ire towards him for a nanosecond.

"Pre Menstral Syndrome is PMS Ivan" Dimitri said with a smug facial expression as he leaned up against the wall.

"Your both wrong as always." Rose stuck her head out of the door as she was getting ready to leave again.

"Petty Macho Syndrom and I said you were fully of Pissy Testosterone Syndrome and you two reek of it! Yeva will be here in 5 minutes and I am going out!"

"Where do you think your going ROZA? Dimitri growled as he grabbed hold of her arm. She ducked under his arm in a quick twirl flipping him over and placed her knee on his chest. "None of your damn business. When she rose up off of him he noticed she was armed to the teeth.

"Nathan are you ready?" Rose said quietly as she waltzed past Ivan into the training room. She grabbed her chest plate and Nathan's when he reminded her of them. Ivan was behind her when she started to place hers on. "Wildcat I.." Rose turned to face him not bothering to hide the hurt she felt towards him.

"Whatever you are going to say Mr. Zeklos save it. I rather not hear it right now. I have a duty to full fill. One that has been neglected for too long." She fastened the side of her chest plate before his hands tenderly covered her other hand.

"Wild cat please don't go like this."

"Go like what Mr. Zeklos." Her curt response placed him on edge. When she was distant like this he knew she was beyond angry or hurt it was more betrayed.

"Did the weapons meet your approval on the design?"

"Looking at him out there and then seeing you makes me ill right now Mr. Zeklos. But I really must thank you for the hard lesson's both of you taught me last night. "

"What is that my wild cat."

"Never let your guard down and there is nothing good about loving poison. You and him out there are a poision that I can't take or survive from right now." With that she hit the bottom of a sword tip throwing the handle up. Catching it in the air she sheaved the blade and hoisted it on her back. Running out the door before he could stop her from leaving him.

Dimitri tried to say something to her only to be shoved back by Nathan. He was armed to the teeth as well now and was more than happy to shove Dimitri away from the neice he was finally getting to know. He hated to admit it but she had grown on him when he would had just drained her dry months ago. When they reached the front door Yeva and Guardian Janine Hathaway. Janine looked at Rose and hugged her. What Nathan didn't notice was the fact that Janine told Rose to bite her. Janine was going to be staying behind and staying with Yeva. Olena finally walked in with Abe and was amazed at the way Rose appeared. Steading Janine for a moment Rose let go when the dizzy spell stopped affecting her mother. Olena hugged Rose and then stepped up on the base of the staircase in search of her son.

Rose told her mom and dad to stay in her room for the night. They helped escort Yeva and Olena to their rooms and showed Olena where the training room was. Sure enough Ivan and Dimitri was in the room arguing who was best for Rose. Olena stood in the doorway, placing her hands on her hips she started growling to a full rage roar."DIMKA! IVAN!"

"Oh shit Dimitri. Was that Olena?"

"Oh no. She didn't!"

"Yes she did! Your Babushka told me you were here and by lands son and nephew we are going to talk right now!"

"Nephew?" Ivan and Dimitri looked at each other.

"Yes boys. We are all family and it is time we get a few things straight right here and right now about this damn prophecy."


	50. Chapter 50

**I own nothing and I would like to thank all of you for all your wonderful praise and reviews. I am going to take a few days off and will be posting a sequel to My love is gone called Her dangerous chance. This is the last chapter I will be posting and the new chapters will be posting on January 6th. Please Please Please have a safe and Happy New Year. After you read these chapters if you haven't reviewed yet please do so and tell me what you would like to see happen in the sequel.**

"Okay Hathaway what are we doing?"

"First off there was a moroi that was captured on her way to a funeral. I have to make sure this moroi is reclaimed and safe."

"Ok what makes this moroi so damn special Hathaway."

"Well Uncle." Rose takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Its someone close to a few at the estate. I have to save her and put a end to this squabbling." She muttered as they neared the nest. The walked in the shadows. She had Nathan completely covered in head to toe Black clothing to prevent the sun from burning him. Nathan along with Rose was wearing helments to protect their eyes from being identifyied. Both busted in and staked the strigoi that was pinning the moroi woman down. She was battered and bruised with an eye swollen shut. Nathan threw a blanket over her to hide her from the sun as he carried her bridle style out. Two more strigoi came at them Rose did a back flip landing in a split. Using the UV cross bow she fired two arrows piercing both strigoi in the chest. As the arrowheads pierced the hearts the explosive in each one exploded setting the bodies on fire.

Walking up the stairs Rose searched each room for more. Inside one of the rooms was a small infant. Rose started crying as she picked up the infant. The infant looked as if it was only a few days old before they had drained her dry of her blood. She craddled her to her chest for a few minutes mourning the life the child never saw. The mother was sprawled across the floor dead as well with her throat ripped out. The woman looked to be about Rose's age had she been a regular human. The husband had a broken arm and had his neck snapped from defending his family. The tears ran freely unchecked as she walked through the house. The pictures on the wall showed the happy family. The only one missing was a small boy. She searched the rooms frantically and found him hiding under his bed. The two year old toddler was scared to death holding a teddy bear hiding his face. Picking him up with ease she grabbed a picture of him and his family. Grabbed his mother's purse and address book from by the phone. The child was a human and shouldn't be subjected to her world. She looked around grabbing a leash and his dog. The little silky terrier cringed when she grabbed him and ran out the door to the van. She placed the boy beside the moroi and the dog jumped into the boys lap. Walking back in the house she grabbed a few clothes for the child and essitials. Starting from the very top floor Rose set the house ablaze. Walking out she was feeling drained from using the magic elements.

Climbing in Nathan looked at her worridly. The dark circles under her eyes and how thin she appeared was scary. "You did good Neice. Your grandmother Aurora would be proud."

"What are you talking about Badica" She said gruffly.

"You saved the life of the one moroi woman was used to break your heart by one man that you loved. Plus engaged to the other man you are despeartely falling for."

"They are just feeling this way because of some stupid prophecy about Anna and Vladimir. Once they admit that thing things will go back to normal. Having her at the estate will complicate things but will bring things to a closure. When we get back I will need your help uncle. "

"Little one I don't like the way your voice changed. That sicking sweet sound always puts me on edge."

"Well it just so happens that I have to run away for a few days and I need help sneaking out. "

"Nope I have a injured woman and now a kid that just lost its family to tend with. Your on your own. I'll distract them as much as I can but that is it."

4 hours later.

"Janine what was that all about?" Abe said as he entered Rose's room. Janine had just came back into the room after seeing that the small child Rose named Damien was fed and tucked in asleep.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Olena came in from the garage woozy with a fresh bite mark on her wrist. And you carried two duffle bags out to the garage and carrying back a change of clothes that Rose had covered in blood along with a dead woman's purse. "

"Well love Rose has left the country on your jet. We are to stay here and be safe until she returns with reinforcements. Until she comes home she wants to have you look into the background of the dead family to see if there is any living relatives for the boy."

"What else will our Kiz do now Red.." Abe sighed as he wrapped his newly wed wife in his arms. "For the ones she loves Ibrahiam she will walk into the fires of hell just to bring them back safe. We should be proud and support her." She whispered before melting down in a mess.

"Ivan what are you doing in here?" Olena asked as she lowered her tired body to a weight bench.

"Remembering that the woman I love is gone and I don't know if she will be back." He whimpered as he stared off into space thinking of his Wildcat.

Yeva sat in the room with Tasha Ozera as she came to freaking out. When she saw she was surrounded by the rest of the Belikov clan she calmed down. "How did you get here? The strigoi did the capture you too?"

"No, Tasha." Vika said. "Rose and Nathan Badica have been working undercover. Rose found out you were targeted and they found you and rescued you."

"Oh my God did she save the family that house belong to?"

"No Tasha, but she was able to rescue a small boy." Dimitri said sadly looking at the floor.

"I tried to protect the infant I tried so hard!" Tasha broke down crying. Dimitri sat down beside her and held her as she cried. "Did you know them Tasha?" Vika interrupted.

"Yes, they were my teacher's family. They moved to St. Petersburg this last month. He wanted me to be there when they christened their daughter. Only the strigoi attacked and killed him, his young wife and the infant. I couldn't find the boy. DID ROSE?" She came out of her crying fit realizing the boy was never found by the strigoi.

"Yes he is here. Rose called him Damien?"

"How did she know his name?"

"Your kidding? His name really is Damien?" Dimitri asked dumbfounded

"Back off its a strong name and his mother loved Vampire Diaries is that a crime?"

"No it is not. But what do we do with him in the mean time." Vika asked trying to change the subject.

"Roza" Yeva started "Is demanding that no decisions be made without her knowledge. We are all to stay here at the estate and not leave until she returns. She is going to find out if he has any living relatives. If not then she will decide what to do next. "

Getting angry Tasha stood up only to collapse on the bed. "SHE IS NOT GOD!" Tasha roared "I WILL LEAVE WHEN I WANT AND WITH DAMIEN! BEFORE SHE GETS BACK IF I have to!"

Ivan walked into the room and stared at a pale faced Tasha Ozera. "NO! You will not leave Lady Ozera. First we need to talk about our engagement and then when Wildcat I mean Rose returns then you can leave." Tasha started to stand again to see if he was real, only to pass out in Dimitri's arm. "Nice Ivan Nice!" Vika smirked.

2 days later...

The female guardian snuck out the back door to make a phone call. "Yeah its me, Lord Ozera heard that there was a fire where they were to nab his aunt...What do you mean none of the men made it." The cell phone was jerked out of her hands. "What the hell?"

"MMM. I heard about you little one." The voice purred out soft as silk in the guardian's ear.

"I don't know what your talking about. Who are you and why can't I see your face."

The woman was clad in leather pant hip riders. There was a leather belt gun holster riding low with guns in each holder and silver stakes lined up verticaly in a row around the back of her waist. The ornate corset style sweetheart topped chest plate accented her longsleeved black shirt. Stepping into the light her eyes gleaned menacing as she wrapped her hand around the guardian's throat squeezing tightly.

"I believe you called me SPREAD AWAY HATHAWAY BITCH! You almost cost Lady Ozera's life and cost the life of a innocent infant and her parents you cunt! We are going to Queen Tatiana. Then you are going to be facing me in the gauntlet ring for your life traitor!"


	51. Chapter 51

**Authors Note:**

**To everyone reading this story I want to say thank you. I also want to say it is now complete and the sequel is now up. Her Dangerous Chance is up and the first three chapters are up and available now. Again Thank You for your time in reading my tale. **

**-Wee Auntie.**


End file.
